Les jumeaux Augustine
by Kidoko
Summary: Caroline et Enzo se sont fait capturer par les Augustine. Vingt ans plus tard, ils se sont échappés et ne veulent que se venger. Mais une menace plus grande encore plane sur leurs anciens amis. Vont-ils s'allier de nouveau et faire front ou rejoindre l'ennemi ? (Dark, reprend la plupart des personnages)
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :D Voici une nouvelle fiction, ma première depuis une très longue absence. Elle m'est venue lorsque je regardais le début de la saison 5 de TVD et je suis devenue complètement amoureuse d'Enzo :) Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, vos conseils avis, critiques positif ou non._**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Tout avait dérapé une fois encore. Tripp avait capturé Enzo et l'avait torturé, comme s'il n'en n'avait pas l'habitude maintenant, et Caroline était venue à sa rescousse, pour ne tomber que dans un magnifique piège. Tous les deux, à présent, sont conduit à la bordure de Mystic Falls, même si Kai a levé la sort anti magie, parce Tripp n'a pas d'autre idée que celle-là. L'humain était loin d'être un idiot contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, parce que même si il ne pouvait plus torturer les vampires avec le sort des Voyageurs, il pouvait toujours les vendre au plus offrant, et dans ce cas si, qui d'autre la nouvelle société Augustine voudrait acheter le plus de vampire possible pour continuer leurs petites expériences ?

Caroline sentait à peine la verveine mais elle était sonnée. Encore une fois on l'avait capturée, parce qu'encore une fois Damon l'avait ennuyée dans une mission probablement dangereuse parce qu'elle était un élément sacrifiable depuis le début et que personne n'allait risquer la peau de la pauvre petite et fragile Elena. Elle regarda Enzo. Ses vêtements, ou ce qu'il en restait, étaient couvert de sang et déchirés, il était pâle, ce qui se marquait encore plus à cause de ses cheveux noirs, il ne semblait pas souffrir mais il était mal en point. La verveine semblait faire plus d'effet sur lui que sur elle.

Caroline soupira en se tortillant. Il fallait qu'elle se libre pour aider le vampire à ses côtés. Elle était venue pour ça et s'il y a bien une chose que tout le monde sait sur Caroline, c'est qu'elle n'échoue jamais. Elle se tortilla encore et encore, les cordes imbibées de verveines brulant et déchiquetant sa peau. Elle ignora la douleur et se concentra seulement sur le vampire à coté d'elle. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son humanité, Enzo avait été le seul à ne pas la juger ou la blâmer pour ce qu'elle avait fait, parce que quoi qu'en dise Stefan, elle pouvait voir la culpabilité et la déception dans son regard. Oui, elle avait été faible et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire d'après ses amis, elle n'en n'avait pas le droit. Parce que quoi qui lui arrive elle doit rester forte et joyeuse, parce que c'est son unique utilité. Au diable ce que les autres pense d'elle, Caroline avait été faible et elle s'était rapprochée d'Enzo parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas la pousser à ressentir. Avec lui elle pouvait simplement disséquer ses sentiments et choisir ce qu'elle voulait ressentir. Elle pouvait simplement décider aussi de ne rien ressentir, elle pouvait comprendre l'essence même des émotions qui se battaient en elle, simplement en prenant du recul avec elle-même. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez le vampire pour ça.

Elle réussit à faire passer ses bras devant elle et secoua doucement le brun. Elle défit du mieux qu'elle put ses liens avant de s'occuper pleinement de son voisin. Elle allait défaire le dernier nœud, malgré la brulure, lorsque le van s'arrêta. Elle fut attrapée quelques secondes plus tard et jetée au sol. Enzo apparu à ses cotés. Il émergeait doucement malgré le poison dans ses veines. Elle sentit avant même de les voir les Salvatore et Elena flasher vers eux. Elle vit du coin de l'œil trois hommes sortir des armes à feu et les charger. Elle ne réfléchit même pas, laissa simplement son instinct prendre le dessus. Elle bondit vers les hommes au moment même où ils attrapèrent ses amis. Elle fit abstraction des balles, de la douleur ou de la fatigue. Elle se débattit comme si elle était possédée, comme un certain hybride lui avait appris à le faire, sans faire attention à qui serait blessé, vivant ou non. Elle croisa le regard de Stefan et elle sentit un pincement au cœur. Elle l'aimait, oh oui elle l'aimait, et parce qu'elle aimait, elle se battit avec une nouvelle ardeur et finit sur les genoux, le regard fixé dans le sien.

\- Allez-vous en ! elle hurla. Courez !

Elle mourrait pour lui. Pour eux. Parce que les deux frères et Elena étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'une famille. Elle donnerait tout pour qu'ils puissent vivre, même elle-même. Alors que sa tête heurta le sol, elle croisa le regard d'Enzo. Elle put y lire toute sa résignation face à la situation. On ne peut jamais vraiment rester loin d'Augustine une fois qu'ils vous tiennent.

Il regarda la jeune vampire se débattre. Il était incapable de bouger, qu'importe combien il voulait la sauver, lui éviter ce qui allait suivre il était paralysé dans son propre corps. Au fil des jours, il avait appris à connaitre la jeune blonde. Ses forces, ses faiblesses, il l'avait vue pleurer à cause du frère de son meilleur ami, il l'avait vue déterminée à tuer pour lui sauver la vie, qu'importe combien ça lui coutait, il avait entre-aperçu la jeune fille qu'elle cachait derrière ce sourire qu'elle arborait tous les jours. Elle l'avait manipulé lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'éteindre son humanité, dévoilant une intelligence que personne ne lui soupçonnait. Non pas qu'il la pensait idiote avant, mais le génie dont elle avait fait preuve pour détruire le seul déclencheur de ses émotions l'avait impressionné. Sans son humanité, il avait rencontré une jeune vampire diaboliquement intelligente et d'une logique qui ne laissait aucune place à l'erreur. Maniaque du contrôle et déterminée, il avait été impressionné. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle aurait un des pires ennemi que Mystic Falls aurait eu à combattre si le gang ne l'avait pas piégée pour qu'elle rallume son humanité.

Il l'avait vue se plonger et se noyer dans le chagrin et la culpabilité jusqu'à ne plus savoir en respirer avant de se relever, plus forte que ce qu'elle n'était déjà, illuminant d'une toute nouvelle force, encore plus radieuse qu'avant. Il avait vu comment les autres la regardait et il avait compris qu'elle ne referait lus la même erreur. Ses sentiments étaient son point faible et elle avait conservé cette logique froide à toute épreuve et elle l'avait appliquée à elle-même. Il l'avait aidée à gérer une à une ses émotions. Il l'avait écoutée, l'avait réconfortée et elle était devenue une constante stable dans sa vie, au même titre que Damon. Elle avait même pris plus d'importance que le vampire, parce que ce qu'il avait ait pour elle, elle le faisait pour lui. Elle l'avait écouté, elle avait violement honnête avec lui, et elle lui avait donné ce qui lui manquait pour avancer.

Alors quand les hommes l'embarquèrent dans leur camion, jetant son corps sans ménagement à côté de lui, il se fit la promesse qu'à partir de maintenant, il veillerait sur elle, que plus rien ne lui arriverait, qu'il la sortirait de l'enfer dans lequel ils venaient d'être plongé tous les deux. Qu'il l'aiderait à surmonter ce qui les attendait, quoi que cela soit et qu'ils en sortiraient plus forts.

* * *

 _ **Bref, voilà qui pose le décor. Tout du moins je pense. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience :D**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Two years in hell

_**Bonjour :D Voilà le premier chapitre, j'attends vos avis, vos attentes, vos critiques :) J'espère que ça vous plait, Bonne lecture**_

Deux ans. Deux ans qu'ils étaient prisonniers, torturés, découpés, observés. Deux ans qu'elle s'accrochait à l'espoir que peut-être Stefan l'aimait assez pour la chercher, ou au moins l'aimait assez pour demander de l'aide pour la trouver. Deux ans qu'elle espère qu'il ait été trouver Klaus, et que l'hybride allait l'aider à la trouver, parce qu'après tout, il lui avait promis d'être son dernier amour. Si elle mourrait, il aurait eu raison. Presque. Parce qu'elle avait aimé Stefan après lui. Mais chaque jour, elle perdait peu à peu confiance. Le seul qui restait là pour elle était son voisin de cellule, Enzo. Le seul qui lui parlait le soir, même pour ne rien dire, juste pour la distraire.

Elle avait déjà été torturée, par son père, par des loups garous, parfois avec une bonne raison, parfois pas, mais depuis deux ans, elle avait l'impression d'être en enfer. Ils essayaient de la briser, de la faire craquer et d'effacer Caroline Forbes pour la remodeler en autre chose, plus sombre, plus sanguinaire. Deux ans qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour garder ses émotions, prenant du recul par rapport à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, choisissant ce qui valait la peine ou non d'être ressenti. Enzo l'y aidait. Du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il l'y aidait, parce que sans lui, elle aura déjà abandonné.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils viendront un jour, dit-elle un soir après une journée de torture.

\- Et pourquoi ça sunshine ? demanda-t-il, réellement intéressé

\- Parce que quoi je veuille croire, je ne pense pas qu'ils nous aiment assez pour risquer la vie d'Elena pour venir nous sauver. Damon t'a abandonné la dernière fois, et il n'est jamais revenu te chercher, et quoi qu'il en dise, Stefan ne m'aime pas non plus. Il ne m'aime pas de la même manière qu'il aime Elena. J'ai toujours été un élément sacrifiable, jetable, je le sais depuis le début, mais j'avais espéré que, si je donnais le meilleur de moi, peut-être que quelqu'un finirait par me faire passer en première. Et j'y ai cru, tu sais ? Klaus me l'a fait croire, pendant toutes ces années, il m'a fait croire que j'étais quelqu'un d'important, que j'étais spéciale et qu'il était prêt à tout pour moi. Mais lui non plus ne viendra pas. Il ne viendra pas parce qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, et il a avancé, tourné la page, et aujourd'hui, tout le monde se fou de venir nous sauver, parce qu'on ne manque à personne, elle murmurait les dernières phrases et il pouvait entendre la douleur et la rancœur dans sa voix.

Enzo ne répondit rien, il le savait depuis le début. Mais s'il n'avait pas été pris, il aurait été à la recherche de Caroline, il aurait retourné le monde pour la trouver, parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle représentait la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'éteindre son humanité. Il l'entendit soupirer. Deux ans. Deux ans qu'ils étaient ici. Et il faut dire qu'Augustine a bien évolué depuis. Ils ne sont pas à Whitemore, ça il le sait. Ils sont sous le sol, sans aucune fenêtre, dans une base militaire. Tout est blanc, les murs, le sol, la lumière, leurs tenues –lorsqu'elles ne sont pas couverte de sang bien sûr- et il n'y a aucun moyen pour se toucher. Les murs sont plus solides encore que l'acier, et ils ont appris de leurs erreurs car il n'y a aucun moyen d'établir un contact avec un autre prisonnier autre qu'oral, et comme ils sont filmés jour et nuit, il devient difficile de prévoir une évasion. Le devant de la cellule consiste en une glace blindée. Pour les nourrir, ils posent un gobelet de sang par semaine, dans le petit tiroir à gauche sur la vitre. C'est comme ça qu'il compte le temps. Alors le seul moyen qu'il a d'aider sa compagne de misère, ce sont ses mots. Souvent, il s'adosse au mur qu'il partage avec sa cellule à elle, et elle adopte la même position, et il parle. Il lui raconte des histoires de la guerre, ou d'avant sa transformation et en échange elle lui raconte ses histoires de jeune lycéenne innocente et idiote. Parfois, ils parlent des autres, et parfois, ils ne parlent pas du tout.

Après la torture physique venait la torture mentale. Ils avaient trouvé de nouvelles manières de torturer, s'inspirant probablement de vieux films et de mythes, car elle eut l'impression de revenir au temps où Silas était encore en vie et les torturait en manipulant leurs souvenirs. Les docteurs étaient malins, Caroline devait l'avouer, parce qu'ils utilisaient chaque information qu'ils pouvaient capter dans ses conversations avec Enzo. Au début, on lui avait fait payer sa rébellion à sa capture. On a torturait le jour ou la nuit, ou les deux, et Enzo était le seul à pouvoir entendre ses cris. Ils essayaient de les atteindre par le biais de l'autre, mais aujourd'hui plus qu'avant, cette méthode se révélait inefficace. _« Endurcis-toi, Enzo lui avait dit un jour, endurcis toi, ne les laisse pas t'atteindre, tu es bien plus forte que ça »_ et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était plus forte que ça, elle résista, elle s'enferma, se remémorant aussi ce que l'hybride lui avait dit. « _Tu es forte, brillante, pleine de vie »_ alors elle s'accrochait à ça, et au fait qu'elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir.

Elle entendit les cris cesser et elle relacha son souffle. Elle était en enfer, mais elle ne craquerait pas. Le diable lui-même avait craqué pour elle, alors elle ne sombrerait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient changés d'équipe médicale, et de traitement. On avait commencé à leur injecter des produits plus étranges et moins douloureux. Était-ce parce qu'il avait acquis une forme de résistance à la douleur au fils des ans ou parce qu'on ne tentait plus de le faire hurler ? Dans tous les cas, lorsqu'il rejoignit sa cellule, Enzo se sentit étrange. Ils magouillaient avec son corps, il n'avait aucun pouvoir la dessus, mais ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir était différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Ce soir-là, il arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Et pour la première fois, Caroline chanta pour lui. Il sentit le calme submerger tout le reste, s'installer dans tout son être et il laissa le son angélique le bercer vers un monde meilleur loin de toute cette torture.

Dans le noir le plus total, lorsqu'elle fut certaine que son compagnon de cellule se soit endormi, elle se laissa dériver dans ses émotions. Elle se laissa envahir par ses pensées. Elle avait écouté ses médecins discuter entre eux lorsqu'ils la pensaient inconsciente. Augustine n'était plus uniquement un programme scientifique, mais aussi militaire depuis qu'un nouvel investisseur avait demandé des résultats bien spécifiques. Il n'était plus question de faire avancer la science, mais aussi de débarrasser le monde des vampires et autres créatures, et pour ça, ils devaient créer des soldats. C'était ce qu'ils allaient devenir, des soldats entrainés pur chasser et éradiquer les êtres supernaturels. Dire que ça ne lui inspirait que de la terreur était un euphémisme. Caroline avait vu ce que le virus Augustine avait fait à Jessie, et elle était à peu près sûre qu'ils allaient lui injecter aussi. Elle respira trois fois avec de grandes inspirations avant de fermer les yeux. Personne ne viendrait les sauver, personne n'en avait rien à faire, ils étaient en enfer. Caroline se fit une promesse. Quoi que ces fous furieux décident de lui faire, quoi qu'ils veuillent qu'ils deviennent, elle ne craquerait pas. Elle deviendrait la meilleure de tous, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, et elle emmènera Enzo avec elle. Elle ne les laisserait pas gagner. Et quand ils sortiront de là, elle mettra à profit tout ce qu'ils lui ont appris et elle traquerait ses pseudos amis. Et quand ce sera fait, elle déversera l'enfer sur eux, comme eux sur elle.

 _ **Voilà voilà :D Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle Orléans

_**Bonsoir :D D'abord, un grand merci à SweetyK pour ta reviews, je t'avoue que moi aussi j'adore le synergie qu'ils ont et je trouve qu'ils sont fait pour s'entendre, pour se comprendre au delà d'une relation romantique entre eux, je pense que ça pourrait devenir bien plus que ça, et je reste une fervente adepte du Klaroline :D**_

 _ **Merci à mangiste pour ta reviews, c'est vrai qu'elle pense beaucoup à lui et c'est vrai que c'est un scénario qui pourrait arriver.**_

 _ **Ici, j'ai toujours l'impression de poser le décor, mais je pense qu'il faut en passer par là pour comprendre la suite. Je suis vraiment contente que ça vous ait plu :) Bref, voici le deuxième "chapitre" j'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Dire que la situation est tendue serait un mensonge. Klaus marche littéralement sur un champ de mine. Le moindre faux-pas et la guerre éclate. Il aurait pu régler cette situation en quelques semaines, mais non, il a fallu que la louve tombe enceinte et que son frère décide que l'enfant soit la rédemption de sa famille. Un beau bouquet de conneries si vous voulez son avis. Est-ce qu'il tient à l'enfant ? Oui. Est-ce qu'il fera tout pour le protéger ? Oui. Mais est ce qu'il aime ? Ah ! Aimer, voilà une chose que Niklaus Mikealson ne fera plus jamais. L'amour est une faiblesse, il l'a toujours dit et cette enfant en est le parfait exemple parce qu'aujourd'hui, il est coincé dans une situation très inconfortable et tout ça à cause d'une enfant.

Marcel détient le pouvoir sur la Nouvelle-Orléans, un traité de paix a été signé entre toutes les factions, mais il ne fait aucun doute que le vampire ne fait pas confiance aux Originals et vice-versa. En tout cas, pas quand il s'agit des affaires de familles. L'amitié et l'amour qu'il y avant entre l'hybride et son fils adoptif a bel et bien disparu et ça lui laisse un gout amer dans la bouche. Le même goût amer qui lui vient lorsqu'il pense à Caroline. Son choix avait été très clair, sa demande parfaitement compréhensible, et il avait tenu sa parole. Il l'avait tellement bien tenue qu'aujourd'hui elle avait disparue, détenue il ne savait où, par il ne savait qui, torturée –merci Damon pour les détails sur Augustine- et il n'avait pu bouger le petit doigt pour l'aider. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. Elle aurait probablement trouvé une solution à cette situation mais il l'avait perdue parce qu'il avait dû faire un choix. Un choix qu'il ne cessait de regretter à chaque minute qu'il passe seul.

Deux ans plus tôt, Marcel avait découvert Hayley et le bébé et avait eu la brillante idée de l kidnapper et menaçait de la tuer elle et le bébé si Klaus ne se rendait pas, s'il ne cédait pas sa place en tant que roi légitime de la ville. Et l'hybride avait dû choisir entre aider sa famille à naitre, ou aider son ancien meilleur ami et trouver celle qu'il pensait aimer.

Et aujourd'hui, le voilà reléguer à la place de conseiller pour son fils adoptif, coincé dans un manoir avec sa famille étendue, à jouer à la famille. Il ne regrattait pas d'avoir sauvé Hope, mais il regrettait qu'il ait dû sacrifier Caroline pour ça. Parfois, il l'imaginait juste en voyage loin au bout du monde pour se remettre de la mort de sa mère, ou parfois il l'imaginait morte, parce que penser qu'elle soit en train d'être torturée en ce moment même était trop dur pour lui. Parce que il ne pouvait rien pour elle. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pourrait être ou comment la trouver. Alors il se donnait à fond pour Hope, il essayait de créer des liens avec elle, qu'importe qu'elle n'ait que deux ans. Il essayait, parce qu'on lui avait dit que quelqu'un capable d'aimer méritait d'être sauvé. Qu'on lui avait dit que, même si il considérait l'amour comme une faiblesse, c'était aussi une force. Pour honorer sa mémoire, il essayait et il y mettait tout son cœur. Il n'avait plus que sa famille à présent et il ferait n'importe quoi pour la garder saine et sauve.

La situation était précaire. Les tensions entre les factions semblaient monter, des alliances inter-espèces avaient été passées dans le but de détruire l'enfant, parce que sa venue signait le début de la fin. Encore un autre beau bouquet de conneries. Il n'empêche, Klaus savait que sa fille possède un grand potentiel. Et il sait que Marcel est avide de pouvoir, et Hope le représente. Il sait qu'un jour le brun essayera. Et ce jour-là la guerre éclatera.

En attendant, il fait de son mieux, avec l'aide sa famille, pour l'élever. Mais Klaus reste Klaus et Marcel est un imbécile s'il croit qu'il n'est plus une menace bien réelle pour son empire. Si il garde sa famille proche de lui, il a infiltré chaque faction avec ses plus proches amis, Damon, Stefan et Elena, parce qu'en deux ans les trois vampires étaient devenus de précieux alliés, quelques hybrides chez les loups, et Sophie Devereaux chez les sorcières.

Lui et sa famille étaient des génies de guerre et une nouvelle guerre froide s'installait, mais cette fois dans une seule ville, dans le monde surnaturel. Et si Klaus savait une chose, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive, il prouverait au monde entier que Klaus Mikealson était l'être le plus puissant sur la planète.

\- A quoi penses-tu Niklaus ? demanda soudain Elijah

\- Je me demandais quels plans Marcel a mis au point pour nous nuire, répondi l'hybride en regardant le feu ouvert

\- A-t-il vraiment des plans pour nous nuire, mon frère, ou bien aimeras-tu qu'il en ait ?

\- J'ai tout appris à Marcel. Tout. Il n'est pas assez bête pour croire que nous ne représentons plus une menace pour lui. Il va chercher un moyen de nous contrer et de nous éliminer. Je pense même qu'il en a déjà trouvé un, parce qu'il est trop confiant. Et nous avons tous les deux que s'il est confiant, ça veut dire qu'il a trouvé une solution, répondit Klaus toujours plongé dans sa réflexion.

\- La question est donc, qu'a-t-il trouvé ? répondit le brun avant de quitter le studio.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Damon et Elena avait infiltré la cour de Marcel, ainsi que plusieurs de ses autres espions, Hayley et quelques hybrides surveillaient les loups et les sorcières semblaient être plus agitées contre Marcel que contre eux. Donc, le vampire a dû faire appel à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Il ne pouvait pas avoir le pieu en chêne blanc, puisqu'il était ici. Le vampire avait forcément un atout auquel Klaus ne pouvait penser pour l'instant. Mais il trouverait. Quoi qu'il en soit, en attendant, il prendrait soin de sa famille. Elijah avait raison, dans un certain sens, la famille c'est le pouvoir, et Klaus aimait sa famille plus que la vie elle-même. Il ferait tout pour les garder sains et saufs. Il les avait dagué au fil des siècles pour les garder auprès de lui, parce que sa plus grande peur c'est qu'eux aussi l'abandonnent. Oh non, l'hybride protégerait sa famille quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Et c'était cet amour inconditionnel pour ses frères et sa sœur, et même sa fille, qui le rendait si tenace dans sa soif de pouvoir. Il éradiquerait chaque menace, chaque risque, il créerait un paradis, un havre de paix où ils pourraient reconstruire la famille qu'ils avaient été autrefois, il y a un millier d'années, parce que quoi que puisse penser le monde extérieur, l'originel n'a jamais coupé son humanité. Il l'a toujours gardée avec lui, il s'est emmuré pour se protéger, mais il a gardé ses instincts, ses envies, ses peurs et ses joies au fond de lui, parce qu'il aimait profondément sa vie d'humain, même si Mikael lui faisait vivre un enfer et même s'il aimait être un hybride aujourd'hui, sa vie de famille lui manquait, et sa fille, Hope, avait ranimé en lui de vieux sentiments oubliés. Il pouvait le ressentir, son instinct paternel, son instinct de loup alpha. Sa famille était sa meute, et même si les nouveaux arrivants lui avaient arrachés deux de ses frères, il les comptait parmi eux. Et puis, même la mort ne l'arrêterait pas. Il ramènera son frère, il s'en fit la promesse.

Encore une fois, son esprit dériva vers Caroline. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé la savoir ici, avec lui. Elle aurait probablement essayé de lui remonter le moral, ou elle aurait pu lui donner des idées. Ou simplement le distraire de ce presque cauchemar. Mais il est Niklaus Mikaelson, l'hybride originel, et personne, qu'importe la race ou l'âge, ne s'attaque à lui sans qu'il n'y ait des répercussions. Elijah et Rebekah avaient contacté chaque personne qui aurait pu être leur allié dans cette guerre à venir, une guerre qui, au final, était bien au-delà de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Une guerre qui déterminerait un roi pour le monde surnaturel.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, je sais que mes chapitres sont un peu court et je dois avouer que j'ai du mal avec le début de la psychologie de Klaus, je me sens mieux pour la suite. Anyways, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésite à me donner vos avis et/ou vos questions/hypothèses sur la suite, je me ferai une joie d'y répondre :D**_

 _ **Kid'**_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le virus

_**Bonjour ! Voici que les choses sérieuses commencent tout doucement. Voici mon troisième chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture**_ ;)

* * *

Caroline était épuisée, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Ils avaient tout essayé, ils avaient fouillé sa tête et ses souvenirs, utilisé chaque petite minuscule faiblesse possible, chaque sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti, et Dieu sait qu'elle en a ressenti un paquet, ils ont tout utilisé contre elle, de la même manière que Silas. Ils avaient joué pendant des mois sur ses perceptions, modifié chaque instant de bonheur et de joie en souffrance. Ils lui avaient tout pris, tout détruit. Mais elle était plus forte que ça. Le simple fait de savoir qu'ils la torturaient lui permettait de se détacher complètement de la situation, mais ça n'empêchait pas la douleur.

Après avoir pris ses souvenirs, ils essayèrent de prendre son contrôle. Dire qu'elle avait lutté pour museler son côté vampirique et sa soif de sang était une évidence, et ils avaient décidé de lui injecter le virus Augustine. Bien qu'Enzo avait reçu sa dose la semaine d'avant et avait lutté corps et âme pour résister, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de penser une nouvelle fois à ce que Klaus lui avait dit **_«Fusionne avec ton côté vampire, love, tu n'as pas idée de ton potentiel »_** Ah ! s'il avait su, à ce moment-là, ce qu'elle subissait aujourd'hui, il ne lui aurait probablement jamais dit. Et aujourd'hui, elle ressentait une toute nouvelle soif. C'était plus intense encore que lors de sa transformation. Tout son corps semblait brûler de l'intérieur, la douleur avait atteint un tout nouveau palier, et même en essayant de toutes ses forces, elle ne put s'en détacher. Elle cessa de respirer juste pour ne pas hurler, mais le cri sortit quand même. Elle sentit ses crocs percer sa peau sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler. « Respire, respire profondément » elle ne cessait de se le répéter mais l'odeur dans la salle la submergeait. Comment Enzo avait-il survécu la première fois ? _« Renforce-toi, Caroline. Ne les laisse pas te prendre ce qui fait de toi qui tu es. Apprends d'eux pendant qu'ils essayent de t'atteindre. Tu es une maniaque du contrôle, georgeous, alors amplifie cette partie de toi, et laisse s'étendre à tout ton esprit. Ne les laisse pas prendre ton incroyable self control. »_ Facile à dire mais la douleur l'empêchait de penser, elle n'était peut-être pas assez forte. Ils allaient peut-être gagné sur elle, finir par la briser comme on brise une brindille. Elle avait tenu quoi ? 5 ans ? 6 peut-être ? Alors que son compagnon avait déjà vécu ça pendant plus de septante ans. Était-elle si faible, inutile et vide ? Damon avait-il vu clair en elle depuis le début ? La réalisation la heurta de plein fouet, avec autant de violence que la douleur de la soif. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pense à ça à présent ? Ah oui, elle allait prouver à ce vampire que vampire Barbie est bien plus fort que lui, et que la seule personne vide et inutile c'était lui. Oh non, personne ne lui prendrait son self contrôle, sa fierté. Elle laissa sa colère l'envahir complètement. Chaque parcelle de son être vibrait sous la rage qui l'habita au bout de quelques secondes. Elle laissa toutes les émotions qu'elle avait retenue pendant toutes ces années, toute sa rancœur et son désespoir s'écouler en elle, balayant la soif, balayant tout le reste. Elle hurla une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut différent. Un toute autre sorte de cri qui se répercuta dans le bâtiment, et qui bientôt eut des échos des autres détenus.

Elle hurlait sa rage envers ces humains qui la torturait alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas vraiment, elle hurla sa peine parce qu'encore une fois elle aimait le mauvais garçon, elle pleura sa rancœur parce qu'encre une fois on ne l'avait pas choisie, elle laissa l'irritation d'être toujours le second choix suivit rapidement par une vague de haine qu'elle dirigea vers toutes les personnes qui l'avait blessée. Les médecins, les infirmiers, sa mère qui l'avait abandonnée, son père qui avait choisi de la torturer avant de décider de mourir au lieu de devenir comme elle, les frères Salvatore pour avoir amené les vampires dans sa vie, et enfin elle visa Klaus. Klaus qui devait venir la sauver et qui ne vint jamais. Klaus qui lui avait promis le monde et qui avait décidé de coucher avec la seule personne qu'elle haïssait vraiment de tout son être, et de la mettre enceinte par la même occasion. Klaus qui lui avait promis une éternité de bonheur, une éternité à être quelqu'un de spécial, elle Barbie bébé vampire qui n'avait jamais été autre chose que le second choix, avait touché l'être le plus puissant du monde. Klaus qui lui avait promis tout ce qu'elle rêvait et qui ne venait pas la chercher. Elle qui avait tant besoin de lui en ce moment, qu'il lui dise que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle faisait un cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller, mais il n'était pas là, et elle était bien ancrée dans la réalité.

Elle était irrationnelle, elle le savait, mais relâcher toute cette haine la fit se sentir tellement mieux. A travers ses émotions, elle retrouva comment faire pour contrôler sa soif, pour ne pas abandonner, parce que si personne ne venait la sauver, elle sauverait Enzo. Parce qu'il était le seul qui ne l'avait pas trahie. Le seul qui avait fait exactement ce qu'il avait promis de faire. Et quoi qu'elle doive subir, quoi qu'ils décident de leur faire, elle les sortirait de là, parce qu'à présent, rien ne comptait plus que lui. Il lui avait tout enseigné pour survivre en enfer. Elle lui devait au moins ça. Il avait tué pour elle, elle lui retournerait la pareille.

\- Comment a réagi le sujet ? demanda le médecin

\- Regardez par vous-même. Après une brève crise d'hystérie, le sujet sembla avoir retrouvé l'esprit et reste en contrôle. Cela fait deux minutes que nous avons posé l'échantillon et elle n'y a pas encore touché. Elle répond à tous les stimuli pour l'instant, répondit l'infirmier.

\- Et son partenaire ? demanda l'homme en blouse blanche en prenant quelques notes

\- Il a gardé un self contrôle tout aussi impressionnant, mais il est plus vieux, je pense que cela est un avantage pour lui

Caroline renifla avec dédain. Comme si le fait d'être plus vieux valait quelque chose quand on vous injecte un produit prévu pour vous transformer en Eventreur. Stefan avait réussi à le contrôler, ils y arriveraient aussi.

On la ramena à sa cellule. Elle ne pouvait même pas parler, à peine garder les yeux ouvert et le sol de sa nouvelle maison lui sembla si confortable tout à coup. Elle entendit à peine la vois d'Enzo lorsqu'il chanta une berceuse pour elle.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec l'impression qu'un bus l'avait percutée. Elle s'assit difficilement avant de prendre une grande respiration. Tout lui semblait plus accentué encore qu'avant. Comme si elle redevenait un vampire. Sa vue s'adapta à la lumière brut qui émanait d'une source inconnue et qui semblait être partout.

\- Enzo, est ce que tu es là ? demanda-t-elle soudain presque en murmurant

\- Oui, sunshine, bien dormi ? répondit-il avec son air sarcastique. Elle imagina sans problème son petit sourire en coin et son sourcil levé. Elle secoua la tête et elle sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps le rire monter le long de sa gorge.

Elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle rit. Pas un éclat de rire à quelque chose de drôle, mais un rire qui accompagnait son habituel 'je lève les yeux au ciel' roulement des yeux et son compagnon de misère n'eut aucun mal à le visualiser.

\- Je me sens étrange, elle reprit soudain.

\- Comment ça étrange ? Tu veux croquer du vampire ? il lui demanda sérieusement

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je me sens, je ne sais pas, bizarre. Comme si quelque chose grattait à l'intérieur de ma tête et que je ne sais pas comment gratter. Est-ce que tu le ressens aussi ? elle demanda, confuse avec ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

\- Je pensais que j'étais le seul à le ressentir, Caroline. Mais si tu le ressens aussi, ça veut dire qu'ils nous ont fait quelque chose d'autre que simplement nous injecter le virus, Enzo murmura en guise de réponse.

Il s'adossa au mur et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Depuis qu'on leur injectait toutes sortes de produits, mais en particulier juste après sa crise post virus il y a une semaine, il avait commencé à le ressentir. Comme une pression qui l'entourait de l'intérieur, qui semblait vouloir pousser son esprit aux confins de son corps, comme si ça voulait sortir, exploser, et le déchiqueter par la même occasion. Il prit trois grandes inspirations avant de relever la tête.

Les deux vampires perçurent au bout de quelques secondes le bruit des pas des infirmiers dans le couloir. Une nouvelle journée en enfer commençait toujours par ça. Les infirmiers la prenaient elle, et il la regardait partir, puis lui. Ils iraient dans la même salle, juste séparé par un rideau, et ils feraient en sorte que les deux vampires puissent bien entendre et sentir les souffrances de l'autre.

\- Debout, debout petites sangsues ! Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour ! annonça joyeusement le premier garde-infirmier.

\- Le chef a décrété que vous étiez prêts pour la phase deux. Soyez contents. Moins de découpage, plus d'action, continua le deuxième garde-infirmier.

\- La phase deux ? demanda Caroline sans pouvoir s'en empêcher

\- Et oui Barbie la phase deux, tu vas voir tu vas adorer, lui répondit le premier garde-infirmier

\- Maintenant debout tous les deux, on y va, commanda le deuxième

Caroline et Enzo se levèrent en parfaite synchronisation et se placèrent face à la vitre. Elle s'ouvrit et ils avancèrent vers les gardes. Caroline prit une grande respiration. Ils sentaient le sang, mais pas le sang humain, non, mais l'autre sang. Et elle était affamée. Elle capta du coin de l'œil le vampire brun lui faire un signe négatif imperceptible. Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Ils passèrent par un dédale de couloirs, de salles, de cages et ils arrivèrent enfin dans une immense salle. Ça ressemblait à un gymnase, mais en blanc. Une immense salle avec le sol, les murs et le plafond brillant, tout un équipement comme s'ils allaient s'entrainer pour les jeux olympiques en athlétisme.

\- C'est quoi votre problème avec le blanc ? demanda soudain Enzo d'un air sarcastique

Mais personne ne lui répondit. On les força à s'agenouiller et un homme entra. Il était brun de cheveux, il avait les yeux clairs et il était incontestablement grand. Il devait avoir une bonne soixantaine d'années vu les rides mais pour le reste il paraissait en assez bonne forme. Il portait un costume noir et une chemise blanche. Il s'avança vers eux la tête haute et un sourire sadique plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta à un mètre des deux vampires et les regarda d'un air dédaigneux avant que son sourire ne s'élargisse.

\- Ce sont eux ? demanda-t-il à un des gardes non sans continuer à fixer les deux créatures sur le sol

\- Oui, monsieur Maxfield. Le mâle a été injecté il y a une semaine, mais c'est un ancien Augustine, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu pour se manifester.

\- Et la femelle ?demanda-t-il

\- Injectée hier, monsieur. Elle a réagi tout de suite aux différents stimuli demandés.

\- Ils sont parfaits, murmura alors l'homme en s'accroupissant devant chaque créature.

Lorsque Caroline vit sa main approcher son visage, elle ne put retenir un geste de recul et le dégout de se peindre sur son visage. La femelle ? Vraiment ? Elle sentit l'irritation l'envahir entièrement et elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour museler ses émotions et rester le plus immobile possible. Elle jeta un regard à Enzo qui fronçait les sourcils en fixant l'homme. La jeune vampire se repassa la petite conversation avant de se figer. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse penser plus loin, Enzo parla.

\- Maxfield ? Comme dans le docteur Wes Maxfield ? demanda le vampire, un air mi amusé, mi sérieux

\- Le même sang, vampire. Wes était mon fils. Et vous deux, vous allez me ramener son assassin, répondit simplement l'homme en se relevant. Bienvenue dans la phase deux !

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà. On avance tout doucement. J'espère que vous avez aimé :) n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, c'est d'une grande aide pour écrire (et d'une grande motivation aussi). Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Kid'**_


	5. Chapitre 4 : La phase deux

_**Bonjour ! :D D'abord, merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, que vous postiez une review ou pas, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que des gens lisent ma fic. Ensuite, merci à ceux qui l'ont rajoutée en favoris ou encore qui la suivent. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Enzo se releva et étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Si la phase un avait été l'enfer, la phase deux était pire encore. En plus des injections quotidiennes de ce qu'ils appelaient le Sérum, il y avait les entrainements. Et après les entrainements, une fois par mois, il y avait le Classement. Si le vampire était déjà un soldat, ce que la phase deux lui faisait subir le lui faisait regretter. Il y avait tous ces entraînements à la mise à mort, tous ces conditionnements, toute cette torture psychologique et émotionnelle, et si il n'avait pas Caroline qui le maintenait à flots, comme Maggie l'avait fait, il aura probablement déjà cédé et serait mort.

Il reprit sa position d'attaque et fit face à son agresseur artificiel. Qu'importe qui finançait cette opération, l'argent ne semblait poser de problèmes au vue de la technologie en face de lui. Un être fait de métal, dirigé par les humains bien à l'abri derrière leur vitre incassable. Satanés humains et leur phase deux.

Il parât le premier coup, évita le deuxième mais vit trop tard le troisième et se retrouva de nouveau au sol. Il se releva et gronda de colère. Qu'on lui donne plus de sang et cette machine serait déchiquetée dans la seconde. I reprit sa position et étudia la machine en face de lui. Aucun humain ne le battrait, oh que non, son honneur de soldat était en jeu. ET si vampire Barbie savait s'en sortir alors lui aussi. Il laissa libre cours à son instinct et évita le premier coup, bloqua le deuxième, évita le troisième en sautant tout en s'accrochant à un des bras de la chose contre laquelle il se battait. Il escalada comme il le put l'humanoïde en métal alors qu'il se secouait dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser de lui. Enzo s'accrocha le plus fort qu'il put mais il finit rapidement au sol. Il se releva dans la seconde et fonça droit sur la machine, complètement énervé cette fois. Il bondit comme un chat qui bondit sur sa proie et arracha la tête. L'humanoïde se figea puis se désactiva et il put redescendre et respirer calmement pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Ce n'était pas le moment de devenir un éventreur.

Caroline lutta de toutes ses forces contre les pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes. L'endoctrinement était la pire de choses qu'elle avait subie jusqu'ici. Elle essaya d'ignorer les voix dans sa tête qui insinuaient tant de haines envers ses anciens amis. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, depuis qu'on s'amusait à lui injecter tous les jours le Sérum, cette fichue pression dans sa tête ne cessait d'augmenter, mettant à mal son contrôle sur ses émotions et ses nerfs. Heureusement qu'il y avait ces entrainements où elle pouvait laisser libre cours à la rage qu'elle contenait le reste du temps où elle deviendrait complètement folle. Et comme si entendre des voix dans son esprit n'était pas suffisant, il fallait qu'on lui braque un foutu laser dans l'œil et qu'n lui montre des images qui passaient à mille à l'heure pour les déchainer. Pas besoin de voix pour détester Damon, elle le faisait déjà avant, mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur de lutter contre la haine grandissante que les voix insufflaient et qu'elles dirigeaient vers Stefan, parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez pour la chercher et l'avait abandonnée au profit d'Elena, encore une fois, ou contre Elena elle-même, qui était supposée être sa meilleure amie mais qui sortait avec le mec qui l'avait violée et qui avait abusé d'elle lorsqu'elle était encore humaine dans tous les sens possibles, ou encore contre Klaus, qui ne viendrait pas la chercher ou la sauver, parce qu'il était trop occupé à jouer à papa et maman avec Hayley, Hayley qu'elle détestait de moins en moins avec le temps, contre toute logique. Elle la détestait moins pour ressentir plutôt de la pitié pour la pauvre louve, coincée à jamais avec un hybride à moitié fou et une famille défaillante et brisée, constamment en guerre avec n'importe qui ou entre eux.

Finalement, même avec l'endoctrinement, Caroline pouvait sentir que la plupart des pensées qu'on lui soufflait avait du sens. Les images et les murmures étaient difficiles à oublier mais elle pouvait toujours les contrôler en partie, parce qu'elle se détachait de ses sentiments le trois quarts du temps. Merci Enzo pour l'astuce, parce que ça lui sauvait la vie. Il lui avait dit un jour qu'elle était un génie et elle commençait à le croire. Elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à garder la tête froide, envahie par une logique sans faille. Elle ne couperait pas son humanité pour autant, parce que ça n'avait aucun sens, elle avait besoin de ses émotions à certains moments, alors elle s'entrainait plutôt à les contrôler et les maitriser.

Après son heure d'endoctrinement quotidienne, elle fut conduite à la salle d'entrainement, en face de l'humanoïde en acier. Elle l'observa se déplacer, elle réfléchit à sa stratégie en évitant certains coups, en encaissant d'autres, la douleur étant une pensée secondaire qui ne servait pas sa cause pour l'instant. Elle perdu deux fois, au bout de quatre coups, avant de remettre sur ses pieds et de démonter la machine en face d'elle, en prédisant chacun de ses quatre coups, gagnant au cinquième. C'était à sa que servait sa logique. Elle était un stratège. Caroline était le genre de personne qui a toujours un plan, et qui ne laisse rien arriver au hasard, en tout cas pas dans la phase deux.

On voulait faire d'elle un traqueur, on voulait qu'elle ramène Damon par la peau du cou pour le torturer à son tour, et même si l'idée était plaisante, elle ne laisserait pas ça arriver. Alors elle allait apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre ici, puis elle fomenterait un plan pour sortir de là, et elle prendrait son équipier avec elle, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle fasse ce que Damon avait fait.

Elle fut ramenée à sa cellule au bout de deux heures supplémentaire d'entrainement au combat intensif. Elle tenait à peine sur ses pieds, mais son état de faiblesse ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment en ce moment. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de contenir cette pression dans son crâne, mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Lorsque le garde la toucha, ce fut comme une décharge électrique dans tout son corps, et ce n'était pas agréable. Elle se sentit envahie par une foule d'émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Elle perçut de l'affection pour une des psychologues de la phase une, de la pitié pour les vampires de la phase deux qui trainaient épuisés sur le sol, de la haine envers elle, envers chaque créature surnaturelle, de l'irritation envers le chef des gardes, de la fatigue et enfin un peu de tristesse. Elle retint un gémissement et tenta tant bien que mal d'arriver en un seul morceau dans sa cellule. Une fois que le garde la lâcha, les sensations disparurent et Caroline put enfin respirer. Elle s'adossa contre le mur mitoyen avec la cellule d'Enzo et tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus expérimenté une crise de panique qu'elle eut du mal à se souvenir comment la contrer. Elle prit de grandes inspirations et attendit que son voisin soit ramené avant de lui en parler, parce qu'il était le seul en qui elle avait confiance à présent.

L'endoctrinement avait brisé au fil des jours toute loyauté ou confiance liée à ses anciens amis. Même si elle luttait contre la haine qu'on voulait qu'elle ressente, elle n'avait pas pu sauver ses sentiments. Un sacrifice nécessaire pour survivre, mais quand ils s'attaquaient à sa relation avec Enzo, rien ne parvenait à l'ébrécher. Il était le seul avec qui elle partageait ses émotions. Les autres vampires qu'elle avait dû fréquenter les premiers mois de la phase deux n'avaient eu droit qu'à la froide Caroline, celle qui ne possédait qu'un esprit glacial à la logique la plus pure. Il n'y avait qu'Enzo qu'elle était la Caroline de Mystic Falls, forte malgré la torture, celle qui arborait son humanité comme le plus beau collier de diamants du monde, le bon vampire qui ne mangeait pas à la veine ou qui ne tuait pas. La Caroline lumineuse, pleine de vie, immortelle et sans peur, comme Klaus le lui avait dit un jour.

Enzo fut reconduit à sa cellule et ne put qu'apprécier les nouvelles découvertes du jour, comme ce qu'il arrivait à percevoir lorsqu'il se concentrait sur quelqu'un, ou ce qu'il pouvait entendre sans que personne ne parle, et il ne considérait pas les petites voix insidieuses de l'endoctrinement, mais plutôt ce que le Sérum semblait développer chez lui. Cette pression en lui avait explosé il y a des semaines de là il avait cru mourir tant il avait souffert. Et même si Caroline avait tout fait pour le distraire de sa douleur, rien n'avait pu le sortir du tourbillon de voix et d'images qui l'avait envahi. Tous les soirs, dès qu'il dormait, il en rêvait, de ces voix, de ces images, et même si ce n'était pas reposant, il avait appris des tas de choses. Il avait entendu Caroline penser, comme chaque garde qui les avait approché ou encore chaque être vivant à deux mètres de lui. Alors le soir, pour s'endormir, il l'écoutait. Il ne voulait pas lui dire à haute voix, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le docteur Maxfield sache ce qu'il leur avait fait, mais il voulait tellement pouvoir lui raconter ce qu'il expérimentait depuis une semaine. Et s'il avait craqué, alors elle n'allait pas tarder non plus.

Il s'écrasa sur le sol de sa cellule sans douceur, la fatigue prenant le dessus, mais il se traina vers le mur mitoyen avec Caroline et l'écouta penser. Il l'entendit essayer de trouver une explication à sa crise. _Une crise ? Quelle crise ?_ pensa-t-il. Il prit de grandes respirations et essaya alors une nouvelle chose. S'il pouvait l'entendre, il pouvait lui parler, non ?

« _Caroline. Caroline, tu m'entends ? »_

Il la sentit se tendre et bondir sur ses pieds. Il l'entendit se rapprocher du mur.

\- Bien sûr que je t'entends, je ne suis pas encore devenue sourde, répondit-elle à haute voix l'air agacée

« _Pas à voix haute sunshine, pense ta réponse, je l'entendrai. Parce que tu parles toute seule et ils vont penser que tu es définitivement devenue folle »_

Il ne put empêcher un sourire suffisant prendre possession de son visage.

 _« Tu m'entends penser ? C'est complètement idiot, je deviens folle, parce que j'essaye de te parler par la pensée »_ elle se mit à déblatérer en pensée, s'enfonçant plus loin dans son monologue et Enzo s'esclaffa silencieusement. C'était presque mignon et pendant une seconde il eut l'impression d'être à Mystic Falls, il y a huit ans, un peu avant qu'ils soient capturés.

« _Caroline stop ! Oui je t'entends penser. Tu te souviens de cette pression, cette chose qui me démangeait de l'intérieur ? Ca a explosé il y a une semaine, lorsque que j'ai eu cette affreuse migraine, et depuis j'entends les pensées. Ce qui est complètement génial d'ailleurs »_

 _« Donc, tu m'entends penser depuis une semaine et c'est maintenant que tu décides de me le dire ?! Je pensais qu'on était ami 12144 ! »_ explosa-t-elle. Elle était en colère, il pouvait le sentir.

 _« Toutes mes excuses, princesse, mais ce n'est pas comme si je savais le contrôler du premier coup. J'ai essayé mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné, excepté aujourd'hui. Il me semble que tu expérimentes aussi ton nouveau don »_ il ne put s'empêcher de le dire sur un ton joueur. Après tout, il pouvait le voir dans son esprit, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Même sans lire ses pensées il savait dire quand elle mentait, parce qu'elle ne pouvait même pas pondre un bon mensonge pour se sauver elle-même. Elle a toujours été une horrible menteuse.

« _Tu espionnes mes pensées alors. Super ! plus aucune intimité nulle part alors. » dit-elle sarcastique_

 _« Allons, georgeous, aucun secret entre nous tu te souviens ? »_

 _« C'est pour ça que tu as attendu une semaine pour m'annoncer que tu es télépathe. »_ fit-elle du tac au tac.

 _« Ecoute, je suis désolé, j'ai essayé mais je n'avais pas réussi, je pense que tu barricadais ton esprit contre toute intrusion et comme tu es exténuée aujourd'hui, tu as baissé tes barrières et j'ai pu entrer. Maintenant, dis moi ce qui t'es arrivé aujourd'hui. »_ il la supplia presque, ne pouvant empêcher une vague de culpabilité à la pensée qu'il l'avait blessée.

 _« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu as probablement raison. Si je me concentre sur toi, j'arrive à ressentir ce que tu ressens. Ou quand quelqu'un me touche. C'est ce qui est arrivé lorsque le garde m'a attrapé tantôt. Et maintenant que je me concentre, je peux sentir tout ce qu'il ressent, et j'ai du mal à contrôler toutes ces émotions. Comment c'est possible, Enzo ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous font ? »_ Il perçut la tristesse et la panique dans son esprit. Lui-même se posait cette question. Quoi que la phase deux soit, ce n'était pas uniquement de l'entrainement militaire. Augustine était en train de les transformer. Ils avaient brisés tous les liens qu'ils avaient avec leurs anciennes vies, ils les avaient rendus plus forts, plus résistants et maintenant ça ? De nouvelles aptitudes ? Si il était télépathe et elle une empathique, que deviendrait les autres ? Ils étaient cinquante dans la phase deux pour l'instant, et si chacun développait une capacité différente, alors que deviendrait la race vampire ? Et que deviendrait le monde s'ils sortaient ?

« _Ils ne peuvent pas savoir » fit soudain Caroline « Quoi qu'il arrive, ils ne peuvent pas savoir. Il faut qu'on apprenne à contrôler cette capacité, et après on pourra l'utiliser. Tu pourrais espionner les docteurs, ou Maxfield pour savoir exactement ce qu'ils nous ont fait, ce qu'ils veulent nous faire. Il faut qu'on sache, Enzo, et une fois qu'on saura, on pourra faire un plan pour sortir d'ici. »_

 _« Tout ce que tu veux sunshine. On devrait se reposer je pense, parce que je pense que l'enfer vient seulement de commencer. »_

* * *

 ** _Voilà voilà. J'espère que vous avez survécu jusqu'ici, et si oui, félicitations. Je sais que Caroline est censée être la plus humaine mais je dois avouer que lorsqu'elle n'avait pas son humanité elle était vraiment encore plus géniale et je la trouve tellement pleine de potentielle. Si vous êtes soucieux, oui, il y aura du Klaroline plus loin :) J'espère que ça vous a plu :)_**

 ** _Kid'_**


	6. Chapitre 5 : le Classement

_**Bonsoir :D Voilà mon chapitre suivant 'déjà) et j'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Merci à SweetyK pour ta reviews, je dois dire que ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu apprécies mon histoire, même si elle n'a aucune inspiration tirée de The 100 (j'ai pas encore regardé la nouvelle saison, honte à moi) je pensais plutôt à quelque chose comme Manticore dans Dark Angel :) Je poste rapidement mes chapitres au fur et à mesure que j'écris, tant que je suis motivée et que j'ai le temps parce que j'ai une mauvaise tendance à abandonner :( Bref, merci beaucoup de ton soutien :)**_

 _ **Pour le reste, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**_

* * *

S'il comptait bien, cela faisait exactement deux ans qu'il était entré dans la phase deux et dix ans qu'il avait été capturé par Augustine. S'il avait appris quelque chose des dix dernières années c'est que l'imagination humaine n'avait aucune limite. En tout cas quand il s'agit de nouveaux moyens de tortures pour vampires.

La phase deux s'était avérée être une sorte de compétition. De ce qu'il avait appris en épiant ses gardiens et les médecins avec qui il avait pu établir un contact physique pour rentrer dans leur esprit, le Classement de ce mois-ci aurait une nouvelle signification. Il prendrait place dans une semaine et bien que depuis deux ans il s'entrainait comme si sa vie en dépendait – et dieu sait qu'elle en dépendait – il eut comme l'impression que les choses allaient de nouveau changer et prendre un tournant plus dramatique.

Deux ans qu'il y participait, deux ans qu'il se classait dans la moyenne, deux ans qu'il s'entrainait aussi à développer ses nouvelles capacités. Il en avait appris des choses pendant ce temps. Comme le fait que la phase deux ait été commandé par quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'une armée de super vampires. Ou que les tortures qu'on leur affligeait n'étaient rien d'autres qu'un moyen de les rendre insensibles à la douleur. Augustine ne semblait plus se soucier que de la science et la médecine, mais aussi du côté militaire que pouvait offrir des vampires entrainés à une seule tâche. Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis qu'il y était, il ne restait presque plus rien de celui qu'il avait été. Enfin, il y avait des reliques de son ancienne personnalité çà et là, mais le reste n'était que pur soldat en attente des ordres. Les seuls moments où il était lui-même étaient lorsqu'il s'entrainait avec Caroline, quel que soit l'entrainement d'ailleurs.

Il s'avança avec les autres vampires sur le plateau. Ils étaient regroupés dans une immense salle toujours blanche où il y avait une estrade contre un mur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Juste une immensité de blanc et les cinquante vampires que contenaient la phase deux y était entassée. Ils étaient rangés comme des soldats et Enzo se fit la réflexion que cela ressemblait fort à ce qu'il avait vécu dans l'armée. Personne ne dit rien lorsque le docteur Maxfield monta sur l'estrade et s'adressa à eux.

\- Participants de la Phase deux, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Vous vous êtes entrainés durement et vos efforts vont bientôt être récompensés. Voyez-vous, le but de ce programme est de créer les meilleurs soldats vampires que le monde n'ait jamais portés. Nos investisseurs ont demandés des résultats et c'est ce que vous allez leur donner. Les trois premiers du Classement individuel seront donnés au service de nos chers investisseurs. En d'autres termes, les trois premiers au Classement de ce vendredi se verront muter au service de leurs acheteurs. Alors battez-vous sans pitié et montrez ce que vous avez.

L'homme descendit de l'estrade et tout de suite trois gardes l'entourèrent lorsqu'il sortit. Un silence absolu régnait dans la salle et Enzo n'eut aucun mal à sentir le regard de Caroline dans son dos. Il percevait son regard insistant et sans même devoir rentrer dans son esprit, il sut qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

\- Tout le monde retourne à leurs entrainements, on y va ! hurla un des gardes à l'intention de la masse vampirique à ses pieds.

Il était inutile de protester ou d'essayer de se débattre car bien vite il y eut deux gardes pour accompagner chaque vampire vers la prochaine activité du jour. Tandis que Caroline se dirigeait vers la partie psychologique du bâtiment, Enzo fut dirigé vers ce qu'il appelait la salle de torture. Le but des docteurs dans la phase deux étaient de les rendre invulnérable à tout ce qui pouvait tuer un vampire normal, excepté la décapitation ou l'arrachage de cœur. Qui pourrait survivre à ça de toute façon ?

Il fut couché sur une table en métal et attaché. Il ne protesta même pas, ça ne servait à rien, il n'y avait pas vraiment moyen d'éviter ce qui allait arriver, et puis il était aussi fort qu'un jeune humain pour l'instant. Qu'on lui donne plus de sang et ce serait une autre histoire. Bien que, quand il y réfléchissait, il était quand même plus fort que ce qu'il aurait être. Probablement un autre effet du Sérum. Tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur ce sujet c'était que ce qu'on leur injectait était censé activer leur plein potentiel et les rendre parfait. De quoi il était composé, ce qu'il faisait exactement étaient des questions sans réponses pour l'instant.

Il prit une grande respiration et ferma les yeux, écoutant dans son esprit cette chanson que Caroline lui murmurait lorsqu'il rentrait complétement épuisé et sur le point d'abandonner. C'est comme si elle le lui chantait en ce moment, il pouvait entendre distinctement sa voix dans son esprit, comme si elle était à côté de lui. Il pouvait presque sentir son odeur autour de lui et il se contenta de se noyer dans ces sensations pour éviter la douleur, mais rien ne peut faire partir la douleur. Rien ne pouvait l'effacer, même lorsqu'il fut aux portes de la mort. Ce qui le ramenait à chaque fois était de la pure volonté. La volonté de continuer à se battre parce qu'il ne serait pas aussi faible que l'aîné Salvatore, qu'il n'abandonnerait pas la jeune vampire. _Parce qu'on n'abandonne pas la famille._ Elle lui avait dit ça un jour, alors qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner, d'éteindre ses émotions et de se laisser mourir. Il l'avait écouté pleurer toute la nuit, ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle lui avait alors dit entre deux sanglots « _On n'abandonne pas la famille. Jamais. Qu'importe le temps que ça prendra, et qu'importe le nombre de personnes que je devrai tuer, je te sortirai d'ici Enzo. Un jour, tu m'as dit que contrairement à moi tu étais prêt à tout pour ceux que tu aimes. Je le suis aussi à présent. Parce que tu es mon frère, que tu le veuilles ou non et je ferai tout pour te sortir d'ici. Tu es la dernière famille qu'il me reste. »_ Il s'était accroché à ça, comme elle s'y était accrochée elle-même et depuis cette nuit-là, ils étaient devenus autre chose que simplement deux compagnons de cellule. Ils étaient devenus des frères. Qu'importe le sang, ce qu'ils avaient entre eux dépassait toute amitié. Leur partenariat les avait rendus presque invincible lors des Classements en duos. Ils étaient une équipe, l'un complétant l'autre, et quiconque s'attaquait à l'un, s'attaquait à l'autre. Les autres vampires l'avaient très vite compris.

Caroline attendit simplement que les voix se taisent. Elle avait tant pleuré déjà, pour ce qu'elle avait perdu, ce qu'elle aurait pu perdre et ce que le docteur Maxfield s'amusait à lui montrer. Même si tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pour les Salvatore et les Mikaelson avaient été ruinés, l'homme s'amusait à lui montrer ce que ses supposés sauveurs faisaient au lieu de les chercher. Dire que ça blesse est un euphémisme. Elle avait pleuré, elle avait fait son deuil. Deuil pour son amitié avec eux, deuil pour elle-même, parce qu'elle sortirait changée, incapable de redevenir la Caroline d'avant. Pas avec ces fichues voix et ses fichues images qui la hantaient de jour comme de nuit. Elle chantonna mentalement la berceuse qu'elle musait pour Enzo ou pour elle-même lorsqu'elle se sentait si seule, si triste, si brisée, si mal-aimée.

Quand ils eurent fini avec son heure quotidienne d'endoctrinement, elle se fit injecter sa dose de Sérum, puis se dirigea vers le ''gymnase''. Pendant presque trois heures elle combattit sans relâche ces fichus humanoïdes en acier. Avec sa force d'humaine, trop faible pour briser ou écorcher le métal, arrivant à peine à cicatriser et à se guérir des coups puissants de la machine, Caroline avait développé sa vitesse à défaut de sa force. Elle était une des plus jeunes vampires ici, et même si elle ne voulait pas atteindre le top trois du Classement tout de suite, elle devait faire attention de ne pas être trop derrière. Les dix derniers subissaient un entrainement intensif, plus intensif encore ou étaient renvoyés en phase un et de nouveaux vampires prenaient leurs places. Autant dire qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour rester dans le milieu du classement, pas très loin d'Enzo, laissant les autre être les cobayes. Elle devait savoir, avant de se lancer dans un plan, ce qu'il advenait une fois le Classement gagné.

Une fois le couvre-feu arrivé, elle fut reconduite dans sa cellule. Elle attendit patiemment qu'Enzo revienne à son tour et ils pourraient discuter de leur plan d'action pour le Classement. Il aurait lieu vendredi, et si elle suivait bien, ils étaient mercredi. Ça leur laissait un jour pour trouver un plan et l'exécuter.

Elle perçut avant même de les entendre les deux gardes arriver avec le vampire. Elle perçut son épuisement, sa fatigue et sa douleur et sans même sans rendre compte, elle insuffla en lui le calme. Elle balaya la colère et la douleur pour ne laisser qu'un sentiment de plénitude. Elle faisait souvent ça tard le soir, et il trouvait plus facilement le sommeil. Même s'il ne disait rien, il était reconnaissant envers ces petites attentions qu'elle avait à son égard.

Elle l'entendit chuter sur le sol et ramper vers le mur avant de poser son front contre. Elle arrivait à percevoir le bruit infime des lampes qui bourdonnaient ou le battement lent de son cœur. Elle prit une grande inspiration et vida son esprit entièrement pour lui laisser y accéder. Elle sentit sa présence tout autour d'elle et elle sut qu'il était entré. Ça lui faisait toujours cet effet. L'impression qu'il était tout autour d'elle et pas seulement derrière le mur.

 _« Tu as un plan pour le classement ? »_ demanda-t-il

 _« Ne pas finir dans les trois premiers, ça c'est sûr, mais ne pas finir dans les dix derniers non plus. Il vaut mieux attendre de savoir ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on gagne. » expliqua-t-elle._

 _« Il faudra être vigilant, surtout toi, parce qu'on ne te fera pas de cadeaux. Ils veulent tous sortir d'ici, et ils ont soif de sang. »_ dit-il, concerné

 _« Je ne suis pas en sucre non plus, merci beaucoup, et je sais me débrouiller toute seule tu sais. »_ il sentit son irritation face à son inquiétude et ça le fit sourire. Toujours ce feu en elle.

 _« Je sais sunshine. De toute façon, quoi qu'il se passe, ne fais pas de cadeau non plus »_ elle comprit que cette conversation se terminerait là pour aujourd'hui.

Elle le sentit sombrer et elle ne tarda pas à le suivre. Elle se mit à rêver quelques instants plus tard. Elle était libre, et elle alla directement à la Nouvelle-Orléans, chercher sa revanche sur ceux qui l'avaient abandonnée. Elle arriva dans la ville, entourée de musique, d'art, de vie et ça la submergea. Pendant quelques instants, elle oublia toutes les tortures qu'elle avait subies ces dernières années. Elle aperçut au loin une masse de cheveux bruns qu'elle aurait reconnue n'importe où. Stefan. Elle flasha droit vers lui mais se figea face à la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Enzo était là, tenant fermement le bras du jeune Salvatore. Sa main avait disparu droit dans la poitrine de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire ou faire quelque chose, Stefan lui arracha le cœur. Caroline ne put plus respirer. La douleur se répandit partout dans son corps, comme un acide, et elle ne sentit plus rien, excepté cette brûlure intense lorsqu'elle regarda son corps se griser et tomber au sol. Aucun cri ne put sortir de sa bouche, elle était figée, horrifiée. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et déclencher une décharge. Elle se releva la tête et croisa ses yeux. Elle n'y vit qu'une immense joie et ça lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Il jubilait. Caroline sans même y penser à deux fois se jeta sur lui et lui ouvrit la gorge à coup de crocs. Elle détacha sa tête de ses épaules sous la violence de son assaut. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle regarda les deux corps et ne sentit finalement plus rien. Enzo n'était plus là, elle l'avait éteinte.

Elle se réveilla en bondissant, tous crocs dehors, face aux deux gardes venus la chercher. Ils firent un pas en arrière malgré la vitre qui les séparait de la vampire et elle perçut leur peur. Elle prit deux grandes inspirations et se calma. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Enzo était toujours en vie, Stefan était très loin, et personne ne tuerait personne. Elle recula de deux pas et laissa les gardes entrer. Elle les suivit docilement, sentant leur inquiétude face à son comportement agressif mais elle ne tenta rien d'autre. Elle pouvait encore sentir la douleur de voir Enzo se faire tuer. Elle pouvait encore sentir la joie qu'il avait ressenti, ou encore la vide absolu qu'il l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle l'avait éteinte.

Elle entra dans la salle d'entrainement et commença sa journée par de la musculation. Enfin, par musculation, les docteurs entendaient plutôt pousser les limites de ses capacités avec si peu de sang dans son corps. Comme si la brûlure de la soif n'était pas assez, il fallait rajouter tous ces poids à soulever sous peine d'un choc électrique surpuissant qui l'avait envoyée plusieurs fois dans les pommes. Il fallait qu'elle sente ses muscles se déchirer et se reconstruire, qu'elle sente que le manque de sang ne devait pas être un problème pour sa nature vampirique, que même si elle se sentait se dessécher un peu plus à chaque seconde, elle devait pouvoir guérir de plus en plus vite, supporter la douleur et les pertes de sang liées au « renforcement ». Elle devait devenir plus forte, plus rapide, aiguiser ses sens même si elle était presque entièrement déshydratée, et le tout pour un concours pour devenir un gentil petit soldat ? Quand est-ce que le monde était devenu fou ? Depuis quand pouvait-on se réjouir d'autant de souffrances ? Et puis, qui, dans le monde entier, voudrait une armée de super vampires presqu'invincibles ?

Elle avait appris par une infirmière qu'on leur avait injecté le sang d'un être millénaire dont Augustine avait trouvé la dépouille pas loin de Mystic Falls. Le Sérum était en grande partie un complément qu'on leur donnait pour activer ce fichu sang. Et si Caroline ne se trompait pas, au vue des nouvelles capacités qu'Enzo et elle avaient développées, ils avaient trouvé Silas. Et la voilà aujourd'hui, infectée par le sang d'un malade mental sanguinaire vieux de mille ans, coincée dans une base militaire, forcée à devenir quelque chose d'autre. Qu'avait-elle fait au Karma pour mériter ça ?

Elle reprit sa position devant les poids. Elle respira un grand coup. Hors de question de se faire électrocuter encore. Elle devait soulever ces fichus poids comme si elle portait une couverture ou une feuille de papier. Dix ans qu'elle n'avait plus touché ces choses-là. Plus facile à penser qu'à faire quand on est affamée.

La fin de la journée fut pénible. La douleur était partout, et malgré les encouragements de son compagnon de cellule, elle n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle était épuisée. On l'avait déjà torturée avec la lumière du jour, son propre père l'avait fait, et dire que ça avait éveillé des mauvais souvenirs était un minimum. A présent elle s'était perdue dans ses souvenirs, malgré la voix d'Enzo résonnant dans sa tête. Le pire moment de sa vie, pire encore que quand Damon avait abusé d'elle ou quand Klaus l'avait mordue puis avait attendu la dernière minute pour la soigner. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de sa propre chair brûler, ou encore l'odeur de son père. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience à force de pleurer.

Enzo ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Il avait tout vécu à travers son esprit, bien qu'elle lui ait déjà raconté tout ce qui lui était arrivé, c'était tout de même horrible et ça réveillait en lui un instinct protecteur qu'il n'avait eu que pour elle. Elle était sa petite sœur, son autre moitié, la plus raisonnée, sa famille. Et c'était son devoir de faire en sorte qu'elle ne souffre plus jamais comme elle avait souffert là-bas.

S'il y a une chose qu'il savait sur Caroline c'est que le lendemain, elle allait évacuer sa frustration et tous ces sentiments à travers les épreuves du Classement. Il ferma les yeux en se couchant à même le sol. Il l'écouta dériver tout doucement dans son sommeil avant de s'endormir lui-même.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il se leva et attendit que les gardes viennent les chercher. Ils furent conduits après la douche vers la grande salle. Ils se rangèrent par ordre dans le précédent classement et attendirent dans le silence le plus total. Le docteur Maxfield monta sur l'estrade et commença son speech.

\- Vampires de la Phase deux ! Aujourd'hui un jour important. Vous n'avez pas oublié l'enjeu les trois premiers seront mis au service de leurs acheteurs ! Bien, maintenant que cela est bien frais dans votre tête, voici les quelques règles de base qu'il vous faudra respecter sous peine d'être disqualifié. Une disqualification vaut un retour immédiat dans la Phase un pour une réadaptation. Les quelques règles donc. Un, on ne tue pas. Vous êtes munis de pieux d'entrainements en métal. Ça ne vous tuera pas mais vous serez immobilisé jusqu'à ce que vous l'enleviez. Dès que vous serez pieuté vous resterez au sol pendant deux minutes avant de vous retirer dans le bloc au milieu de l'arène. Deux, on ne mord pas. Vous ne vous nourrirez pas sur vos adversaires. Les gagnants seront le dernier debout et les deux dernières éliminations. Maintenant que vous êtes tous au clair avec les règles, que le Classement commence !

Caroline frissonna en suivant son groupe vers un des couloirs. Elle descendit une volée d'escaliers avant d'arriver dans une immense arène en béton gris. Il y avait une sorte de container au centre. Le sol était couvert de sable. On les avait habillés d'un affreux ensemble blanc, un t-shirt et un pantalon cargo. On leur avait donné une ceinture avec dessus un pieu en métal. On les fit rentrer en file dans l'arène et ils attendirent le signal de départ.

Caroline réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle était une des premières cibles, parce qu'elle était une des plus jeunes, mais aussi une des seules filles. Elle avisa les vampires sur sa gauche et sur sa droite, elle perçut leur soif et leur envie de la déchiqueter, l'envie de gagner. Elle se prépara autant mentalement que physiquement. Les trente premières minutes étaient les plus meurtrières. Elle devait juste éviter de prendre des coups. Elle croisa le regard d'Enzo et il lui fit un signe imperceptible du menton. Elle sentit l'impatience des humains qui les observaient, mais elle aperçut aussi de nouveaux visages. Elle n'eut aucun besoin de regarder Enzo, il comprit de suite et elle le sentit essayer d'espionner les nouveaux venus. Elle sentit l'excitation et le frisson de la chasse parcourir son corps. Elle allait enfin lâcher un peu de frustration. Elle retint son souffle et la sonnerie de départ résonna.

La suite lui parut se passer comme dans le brouillard. Elle bondit pour éviter un premier opposant tout en frappant le suivant. Elle flasha aussi vite qu'elle le put vers Enzo, évita un pieu de justesse, se jetant au sol pour éviter un vampire bâti comme un taureau qui lui fonçait droit dessus. Elle roula dans le sable et en prit une poignée. Elle la jeta dans les yeux de son adversaire avant de lui retourner un coup de pied dans le visage, brisant sa mâchoire. Elle avisa Enzo à quelques mètres, luttant contre trois vampires. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et flasha vers celui qui tenta de le poignarder dans le dos. Sauta sur le vampire, s'agrippant à lui comme un enfant s'agrippe au dos de son père lorsqu'ils jouent à cheval. Elle enserra sa taille avec ses jambes, verrouillant sa prise et put utiliser son bras gauche pour attraper son pieu et le plonger dans le cœur du vampire. Elle descendit doucement de sa victime et la laissa tomber au sol. Elle évita de justesse un coup mortel et balaya les jambes de son agresseur. Enzo fut plus rapide et se saisit d'un pieu sur le sol et le planta dans la poitrine du vampire au sol. Il attrapa la main de Caroline et l'aida à se relever. Cela faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir sentir sa main autour de la sienne, sa chaleur et surtout sa réalité. Il y avait des jours comme ça où elle se demandait si elle n'inventait pas sa présence ici.

Enzo évita ensuite une vampire rousse et l'envoya voler à quelques mètres. Il regarda rapidement le tableau des scores. Il serait bientôt temps de se faire éliminer. Et pendant qu'il se battait, il étendit son esprit pour entrer dans la tête du docteur Maxfield. Son don marchait un peu comme une sorte spéciale de compulsion. Comme si il pouvait forcer l'esprit de toute personne qu'il touche de s'ouvrir à lui. Son don était moins évolué que celui de Silas, mais il l'utilisait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il résista encore quelques instants lorsqu'il aperçut Caroline au sol, un vampire lui planta un pieu droit dans la poitrine. Même en sachant qu'elle n'en mourrait pas, il sentit un élan de rage prendre possession de lui. Il flasha vers sa petite sœur et tacla le vampire qui l'avait tuée. Ils se battirent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il n'attrape son pieu qu'il n'avait pas encore utilisé et le planta dans son opposant. Il se releva ensuite, échangea un regard avec la blonde avant d'être taclé à son tour par le vampire taureau. Il sentit la barre de métal déchirer sa peau et percer son cœur. Il sentit à peine la douleur. Il eut enfin le loisir d'étendre son pouvoir correctement et écouter et pas uniquement avec son esprit.

\- Mon roi vous remercie d'avoir accepté de lui livrer le corps du sorcier, commença un homme.

« _Ce n'est pas comme si il allait pouvoir exploiter le sang de Silas pour créer ce qu'on fait ici »_ pensa Maxfield avant de répondre « Je ne peux pas vraiment refuser une demande de Marcel, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'il sera ravi de ses trois premiers soldats. Je veux dire, regardez ça ! C'est un bain de sang. Je n'ose pas imaginer ça dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans, nourri correctement, répondit une femme.

Enzo fronça les sourcils en se relevant. Il laissa le pieu au sol et se dirigea vers le bloc au milieu de l'arène. Il se posta juste à côté de Caroline, de façon à ce que son bras touche le sien. C'était rassurant de la sentir là, de pouvoir la toucher. Ca permettait aussi de créer une connexion entre leurs deux esprits, plus profonde que celle qu'ils avaient déjà.

Caroline perçut l'échange entre les deux vampires et le docteur Maxfield à travers l'esprit d'Enzo, mais aussi grâce à son ouïe.

 _« Je peux très bien l'imaginer, ce sera un massacre »_ pensa Maxfield « Votre problème de vampire sera vite réglé »

\- C'est bien plus qu'un problème de vampire, docteur, c'est une guerre que nous allons mener, répondit l'homme.

Les deux vampires se regardèrent. Une guerre à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Avec des vampires Augustine ? Caroline regarda son frère droit dans les yeux. Il put y lire tout l'agacement que la nouvelle pouvait lui procurer.

\- Ça va être un problème pour mon grand plan de revanche… murmura Enzo en dérivant une nouvelle son regard vers les deux vampires et le docteur Maxfield. Personne ne touche ce qui est à moi.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, on y voit plus clair tout doucement :) J'espère que vous avez survécu après ce long chapitre :) N'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions, me donnez vos avis positifs ou négatifs, des critiques, je suis toute ouïe :)**

 **Kid'**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le plan

_**Bonjour :D Voici mon chapitre suivant, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Après la fin du Classement, les trois gagnants furent escortés vers les deux nouveaux venus pendant que les autres participants restèrent en rang. On vint chercher les dix derniers avant de reconduire tous les autres dans leurs cellules. On ne les torturerait pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas, pas plus qu'avec le Classement, et Caroline en était reconnaissante. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent c'était se reposer. Elle devait établir un plan pour sortir de là. Elle suivit docilement ses gardes jusqu'à sa cellule et s'assit contre le mur mitoyen. Elle entendit Enzo arriver juste après elle. Elle respira profondément et se vida complètement de ses sentiments. Il fallait qu'elle ait l'esprit clair pour réfléchir.

« _Une guerre avec des vampires Augustine ? Ce Marcel a complètement perdu la tête. »_ commença Caroline

 _« Ou alors c'est un génie. Tout dépend contre qui il se bat, et quoi de mieux que des vampires assoiffés de sang de vampires pour ravager une ville ? »_

 _« Pourquoi avoir racheté le corps de Silas, ça n'a aucun sens »_

 _« Sauf s'il veut lui-même devenir un Sur-vampire sans passer par la case Augustine. Réfléchis, sunshine, ce Marcel doit probablement être le méchant de l'histoire. Et si ce que Maxfield nous a montré lors des séances d'endoctrinement est vrai, alors il en a directement après ton cher hybride »_ répondit le brun, amusé

 _« La ferme Lorenzo. Ce n'est pas MON hybride, plus maintenant. Et si tu as raison, alors il faut qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite. Parce que si personne ne peut torturer ou tuer Damon à part toi, il en va de même pour Stefan ou Klaus pour moi. »_ il avait réussi à l'agacer et ce simple fait l'agaçait encore plus.

 _« Allons, georgeous, tu te mens à toi-même et tu le sais. Je lis ton esprit, tu te souviens ? Je suis presque sûr que tu fais des rêves érotiques à son propos »_ ajouta-t-il, joueur

« _Je te jure que si tu ne lâches pas ce sujet maintenant, je te ferai faire dans ton pantalon de terreur avant de t'arracher la langue et de la clouer sur ton menton. »_ Claqua la blonde, en colère cette fois-ci

Il y eut un silence où elle entendit son compagnon de misère éclater de rire silencieusement puis il sembla se calmer. Elle perçut son amusement et cela allégea son humeur. Peut-être que sous la haine, elle considérait toujours Klaus comme son hybride et oui, elle ne cracherait pas sur un remake de la forêt, - qui le ferait de toute façon ? – mais une chose était sûre, personne d'autre qu'elle ne le torturerait. Pas même Marcel, qu'importe qui il soit, parce que sa vengeance était une des seules pensées qui la maintenait à flots ici.

« _Il faut qu'on fasse partie du prochain trio gagnant, comme ça on sort, on infiltre Marcel et les siens, on les tue tous et puis on part en expédition de vengeance. »_ reprit Enzo

 _« Non, il faut que nous détruisions Augustine lorsqu'on sortira, et ce n'est pas en gagnant le trio qu'on réussira. Il faut limiter le nombre de Sur-vampires dehors. Il faut éliminer les plus dangereux avant, pour qu'ils n'accèdent pas au top 3. Il faut faire en sorte que les plus faibles sortent comme ça, dès qu'on sera dehors, ce sera plus facile de les éliminer. »_

 _« Pour l'instant je te suis, mais comment on sort d'ici en détruisant la base ? »_

 _« On va utiliser nos nouvelles capacités. Il faut absolument que tous les humains soient sous notre contrôle, que les vampires nous craignent et cessent d'essayer de nous faire tomber. Il faut qu'on monte au top sauf lors du Classement pour les acheteurs. Il faut qu'on fasse en sorte de régner sur la base, le tout sans que personne ne le remarque. » Caroline réfléchissait à mille à l'heure. Un plan venait de se former dans son esprit. « Nous devons faire attention à ne pas alerter Marcel ou ses sbires de notre plan. On va les manipuler, comme un immense jeu d'échecs. Tu vas embrouiller leurs pensées, j'embrouillerai leurs sentiments. Et aussi discrètement que ça, nous sortirons, en détruisant tout derrière nous. »_

 _« Et comment tu comptes faire pour éliminer les plus dangereux participants ? Parce qu'ils sont meilleurs que nous »_ demanda Enzo, pas très convaincu

 _« Parce qu'on va devenir meilleurs qu'eux. On doit devenir les meilleurs, Enzo, ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir vraiment s'entrainer cette fois-ci. Le plan prendra du temps, énormément, mais c'est le seul moyen qu'on ait pour sortir de là sans être sous les ordres directs de l'ennemi. On pourra sortir incognito de là. Et ça nous laisse du temps pour apprendre à devenir de meilleurs soldats et surtout les plans du dit Marcel. »_

Il ne répondit pas, il n'y avait pas besoin d'une réponse à ça, parce que ce plan ne présentait aucune faille, à part le temps. Mais s'il y réfléchissait, la guerre n'allait pas se déclencher tout de suite, il fallait une armée de vampire Augustine. A raison de trois par an, et trois faibles, il n'aurait pas une armée au moment où ils sortiraient.

Le but à présent était d'établir un contact avec chaque personne dans la base. Il était bon à la manipulation, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Juste embrouiller leurs pensées, leurs murmurer à l'oreille pour ébranler leurs convictions et flouter les limites entre le bien et le mal, le moral et l'immoral. Oh, il allait adorer faire ça. Qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait, il allait en savourer chaque instant.

Caroline ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Le lendemain elle allait commencer à jouer avec les sentiments de tous ceux avec qui elle avait établi un contact. Elle allait leur chuchoter à l'oreille, leur insuffler le doute, le remord, la culpabilité. Ils avaient joué avec ses sentiments, elle allait leur rendre la pareille, et elle allait leur montrer ce que c'est de torturer Caroline Forbes. Parce qu'elle était Caroline Forbes, le bon vampire qui possède un contrôle extraordinaire sur elle-même et qui arborait son humanité comme son étendard de guerre. Et même si elle n'avait plus aucun sentiment positif pour se anciens amis pour l'instant et que la rancœur avait remplacé tout le reste, dans sa nouvelle manière elle en avait toujours quelque chose à faire de leur cas. Et si elle était tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle ne les tuerait pas. Elle les torturerait un peu probablement, elle embrouillerait leur esprit comme elle le ferait ici, elle les regarderait se détruire puis elle attendrait qu'ils ressentent un profond besoin d'être pardonné. Et peut-être qu'elle leur pardonnerait au bout d'un moment, mais jamais elle n'aurait la même relation avec eux qu'elle avait avant.

Ils étaient sa famille et ils l'avaient abandonnée, et on n'abandonne pas la famille. Elle aurait avec Enzo ce qu'elle avait eu avec eux. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un d'aussi blessé qu'elle qui l'accepterait telle qu'elle est et avec qui elle pourrait passer l'éternité. Elle espérait aussi qu'Enzo trouve une personne capable de prendre soin de lui comme elle avait pris soin de lui, parce qu'il le méritait.

Elle se réveilla au son des bottes des gardes claquant sur le sol. Elle s'assit et s'étira. Elle suivit docilement ses « amis » et regarda Enzo avant de lui faire un sourire. Un vrai sourire, qui atteignit ses yeux, mais qui voulait dire bien plus. Elle repensa à ce que Katherine lui avait dit avant de la tuer.

 _« Que la partie commence »_

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis/critiques/questions, j'y répond volontiers, bisous bisous**_

 _ **Kid'**_


	8. Chapitre 7 : L'évasion

**Bonjour :D Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je tiens à remercier noominaome pour ta review, vraiment ça m'a fait plaisir et je suis contente que ca te plaise, Cassandre, oui je suis une fa, du Klaroline et j'adore la relation entre Enzo et Caroline aussi et je suis contente que ça te plaise :)**

 **Merci à tous les autres qui ont lu et/ou ajouté ma fiction à leurs favoris/qui la suivent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D**

 **Pour le reste je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, j'ai peur de spoiler, en tout cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le plan n'avait aucune faille. Tout du moins jusqu'ici. Il leur avait fallu dix ans pour s'infiltrer dans tous les esprits, pour leur chuchoter à l'oreille dans la nuit et pour insinuer le doute et le remord. Dix ans qu'ils avaient passés à se perfectionner, à devenir des machines à tuer, des soldats d'élite. En dix ans, ils avaient renvoyés une vingtaine de vampires dans la phase une, ils en avaient manipulés tellement que Caroline avait perdu le compte. Elle avait enterré sa conscience et ses émotions sous une armure à toute épreuve. Elle avait compartimenté ses émotions et ses sentiments et les avait enfouis derrière un mur, se protégeant elle-même. Elle avait déjà protégé son humanité dès le début de son calvaire, mais cette protection s'était endurcie pendant ces dix dernières années. Vingt ans. Elle avait passé vingt ans dans cette fichue base, vingt ans sans sortir, vingt ans qu'elle attendait qu'on vienne la sauver, vingt ans qu'on l'avait abandonnée. Probablement oubliée même, elle avait passé plus de temps dans cette base que dehors à vivre. Vingt ans qu'elle connaissait Enzo. Et par conséquent, vingt ans qu'elle s'était rapproché du vampire, pour devenir sa jumelle. C'était comme ça que les autres vampires les avaient appelés. Les jumeaux Augustine. Ils avaient développé une symbiose dans leur manière de combattre, un instinct surprotecteur l'un envers l'autre. Ces dix dernières années, ils avaient prouvé qu'attaquer l'un revenait à attaquer les deux, et personne, qu'importe la force, la vitesse ou l'intelligence, ne pouvait les abattre. Sauf lors des Classements pour les acheteurs. C'était le seul moment où les autres vampires avaient un espoir de les vaincre pour sortir de là.

Aujourd'hui, dix ans après la mise en place de son plan, elle allait pouvoir mettre en place la deuxième partie. A présent qu'ils avaient envahi chaque personne, chaque esprit, il était temps de bouger. Elle attendait patiemment ses gardes, debout dans sa cellule, Enzo prêt juste à ses côtés. Elle manipula une nouvelle fois leurs sentiments et ils les firent sortir en même temps. Enzo força deux hommes d'entretien à ouvrir toutes les conduites de gaz tandis qu'elle manipula la culpabilité d'une des observatrices pour qu'elle ouvre toutes les cages à partir du panneau de contrôle. Enzo força le docteur Maxfield à descendre en lui imposant l'idée d'un discours de motivation. Tout en marchant vers la grande salle, Caroline insuffla l'envie de s'excuser dans chaque médecin, infirmier et garde, les envoyant droit vers la grande salle. Enzo creusa dans l'esprit de son garde et le força à les conduire à la sortie. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la grande salle pour monter une grande cage d'escalier, la jeune vampire déchaina les vampires dans la grande salle, faisait sauter leur contrôle sur leur soif et leur colère. Elle entendit les cris et l'odeur du sang lorsqu'ils atteignirent le premier étage. Elle sentit leurs forces et leur colère comme d'immenses vagues la percutant. Elle garda son cap, ignorant l'élan de culpabilité qui la heurta. Les deux gardes ouvrirent une série de grilles avec des codes et au bout de presque quinze minutes de marche dans un labyrinthe de couloirs, ils atteignirent la porte. Elle sentit l'excitation l'envahir lorsque la dernière porte s'ouvrit. Une large porte en acier, épaisse de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres.

Elle se retourna vers un des gardes et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Maintenant, tous les deux, vous allez retourner dans la grande salle, et lorsque vous y serez, toi, tu allumeras ton briquet et tu le laisseras tomber au sol. Et lorsque vous sentirez la mort s'infiltrer en vous, vous penserez à tout le mal que vous avez infligé à ces vampires et vous prierez pour que l'enfer vous accueille pour expier vos actes ignobles. Allez-y maintenant.

Elle arrêta l'hypnose et sortit pour rejoindre son frère qui était déjà au grand air. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'avança vers lui. L'air frais de la nuit la fit frissonner. Ils étaient au milieu d'une plaine aride et la pleine lune éclairait faiblement le sol, lui donnant l'impression de marcher sur de l'argent. Elle prit une grande respiration. L'air sentait encore la chaleur de la journée, et il n'y avait aucune âme à la ronde. Elle regarda Enzo sous la lumière lunaire. Il était pâle et ses cheveux avaient poussés, lui arrivant aux épaules. Ils reflétaient la lumière argentée. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et un immense sourire fendit son visage. Lui plus que personne méritait d'être heureux, pensa-t-elle en voyant la joie se peindre sur ses traits. Elle s'avança vers lui et d'un coup elle fut soulevée dans les airs. Il riait. Il la fit tournoyer avant de la reposer au sol.

Ils l'avaient fait, ils étaient sorti et d'ici quelques secondes Augustine serait détruit. Tout du moins cette succursale. Il la serra contre lui, juste pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve. Parce que ça tenait du surnaturel. Ils s'étaient échappés, avaient détruit leurs geôliers sur leur passage et ils étaient libres. Il sentit ses petits bras lui rendre son étreinte et il sut que c'était la réalité. Et elle rit. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire. Et ce fut le plus beau son du monde à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'elle se décolla de lui, il la vit sous la lumière lunaire et ne put que la regarder. Ses cheveux semblaient presque blancs, sa peau était pâle et dans ses yeux brûlait un feu plus intense que jamais. Il exhalait d'elle une nouvelle aura. Il l'avait déjà vue lorsqu'elle s'était relevée de la mort de sa mère, cette aura de force, de détermination, et il avait pensé que déjà là elle était plus forte que ce qu'on pouvait penser, mais cette image n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il voyait à présent. Si elle avait représenté la force avant aujourd'hui elle en était l'incarnation. Il se promit à cette seconde que plus personne ne lui ferait du mal, qu'il tuerait quiconque ruinerait le sourire qu'elle arborait à présent. Quiconque la ferait souffrir subirait l'enfer.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et regarda autour d'elle.

\- On est où à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle

\- Au sud, loin au sud. Probablement plus aux Etats-Unis d'ailleurs, répondit-il après une seconde où il huma l'air.

\- Allons au Nord donc, je ne sais pas toi, mais je meurs de faim, musa-t-elle en regardant le ciel

\- Et comment tu comptes trouver le nord, sunshine ?

\- Tu n'as jamais été boyscoutt ? Avec l'étoile polaire

Elle regarda encore un instant le ciel avant de se mettre à marcher droit devant elle. Il soupira avant de la suivre. Il mourrait de faim, et pas uniquement de sang humain ou vampire. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour de la nourriture humaine.

\- Je propose qu'on se dépêche un peu, parce qu'il ne va pas faire nuit éternellement et que nous n'avons aucune bague de jour et que je n'ai pas envie de résister à la lumière du jour pour ne pas brûler vif, fit-il soudain

Elle acquiesça avant de flasher. Il la suivit l'instant d'après. Ça lui sembla une éternité à courir sur le sable et la terre séchée, mais ça lui donna le temps de réfléchir à la suite du plan. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dehors et qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de brûler s'estomper peu à peu dans l'air, il fallait d'abord qu'ils reprennent des forces, pourquoi pas s'amuser un petit peu aussi tant qu'on y était, puis trouver une sorcière. Puisque Bonnie était morte, il leur en fallait une autre. Et soudain il eut l'illumination. Qui, dans toutes leurs connaissances, serait assez fou pour vouloir les aider dans une guerre sanglante où Caroline réclamait la tête d'un magicien mort doublement millénaire ? Qui serait assez malade mentalement pour faire un pacte avec eux ? Qui serait assez inconscient pour les aider ? Une fois qu'ils seraient nourris et reposés, ils iraient droit vers le nord. Il ne put retenir un sourire. Cela promettait d'être distrayant.

Au bout de presque dix minutes de course à pleine vitesse, ils arrivèrent aux abords de ce qui semblait être un village. Caroline tenait à peine sur ses jambes et la soif la consumait. Elle était désespérée et se jeta sur un des chiens attachés sur le côté de la route. C'était absolument infect mais la liquide lui fit un bien fou. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Enzo lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'attaquer lui-même au deuxième animal avant qu'il ne donne l'alerte. Ça ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour vider sa proie. Elle essuya le coin de ses lèvres et se releva doucement. Tuer des humains n'était pas très intelligent s'ils voulaient disparaitre. Elle s'attaqua à une jeune fille, la plaquant contre un mur et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de l'hypnotiser. Elle en cria pas lorsque la vampire perça sa jugulaire avec ses crocs. Elle prit deux gorgées avant de s'arrêter. Elle perça son poignet et obligea l'humaine à boire avant de lui faire oublier l'attaque et de l'envoyer chez elle. Elle répéta l'action plusieurs fois, suivie de près par son frère avant d'être assez rassasiés pour se trouver un endroit où dormir. Enzo toqua à la maison la plus grande et la plus luxueuse du village, ce qui équivalait à une modeste maison en briques. Une vieille femme ouvrit la porte.

\- Vous allez nous inviter à entrer et vous n'allez pas crier, l'hypnotisa-t-il

\- Entrez, répondit la dame avec un épais accent hispanique

Les deux vampires entrèrent dans la case et Caroline s'écroula sur ce qui devait être un canapé. Elle était épuisée. Enzo se retourna vers la vieille humaine.

\- Vous allez nous laisser rester ici et ne parler de nous à personne. Vous allez retourner vous coucher et demain matin vous nous préparerez le petit déjeuner

L'humaine répéta les ordres et se retira. Caroline se poussa sur le canapé et il se glissa contre elle. Elle se colla contre lui comme s'il était le dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il l'enserra dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur la sienne et ferma les yeux. C'était une position étrange, très personnelle et intime mais en même temps il ne ressentait pas ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir s'il avait tenu une femme quelconque de cette manière. Là il sentait plutôt comme un instinct protecteur. Caroline était sa petite sœur, sa jumelle, sa partie raisonnable et humaine et il était prêt à tout pour la protéger. La tenir contre lui comme ça après vingt ans de torture était réconfortant. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte combien il avait besoin de ce contact avec elle, besoin de savoir qu'elle était vraiment là, avec lui, et qu'elle resterait là. Il sentit une vague de calme et de quiétude s'emparer de lui et il sourit. Il sombra en respirant ses cheveux. Oh oui, il avait besoin d'elle, même en dehors d'Augustine, comme elle avait besoin de lui. Ils étaient un tout.

Caroline se réveilla avec l'odeur de cuisine. Elle entendit son estomac gronder comme le bruit du tonnerre. Elle sentit les bras d'Enzo la garder contre lui un peu plus serré encore et il enfouit sa tête plus profondément dans le creux de sa nuque. Elle le sentit se réveiller. Ils prirent en même temps une grande inspiration. Il la délivra de son étreinte et elle se leva. Elle s'étira avant de sourire vers son jumeau. C'est ce qu'il représentait pour elle.

\- Bonjour sunshine, la salua-t-il d'une voix à moitié endormie

\- Hey, bien dormi ?

\- Ma meilleure nuit depuis des années. Et toi ? lui demanda-t-il une fois debout et étiré

\- J'ai bien dormi. Tu es un excellent coussin, d'ailleurs.

\- Je suppose que c'est un compliment, répondit le brun en se levant souplement

Les deux vampires se dirigèrent vers la petite cuisine qui donnait sur le salon où ils avaient dormi. Les murs étaient peints dans les rouges, des volets bouchaient les fenêtres mais par la chaleur qui semblait régner dehors, il devait être le milieu de l'après-midi. La vieille dame avait déserté la maison il semblait mais elle avait laissé deux assiettes avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'omelette et des pommes de terre. Caroline ne réfléchit pas plus de deux secondes avant de se jeter sur la nourriture. Ça lui fit une sensation étrange de manger de la nourriture humaine, et les goûts semblaient étranges mais dans l'ensemble c'était un délice. Elle savoura chaque bouchée ne pouvant arrêter les gémissements de plaisir de sortir de sa gorge à chaque nouvelle fourchette. Elle surprit le regard amusé de son frère dans sa direction et lui sourit en réponse. Elle se sentait d'humeur joueuse. Elle finit son assiette au bout de quelques minutes cependant, mais déjà bien après Enzo, qui semblait trouver drôle de l'observer manger.

\- C'était vraiment trop bon, fit-elle en le regardant

\- J'avais cru comprendre en effet vu les bruits que tu faisais, rit-il. Je pense que nous sommes au Mexique au fait.

\- Au Mexique ? c'est logique dans un sens, les sbires de Marcel n'ont pas trop loin à aller, et nous sommes hors des Etats-Unis, là où on nous aurait peut-être cherchés. Maintenant, il nous faut trouver une sorcière qui nous fera de nouvelles bagues de jour puis trouver un moyen de contacter Qetsiyah. Et ensuite on avisera la suite du plan.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée à ce propos. Qui serait assez fou pour nous aider et se laisser entrainer dans une guerre ? J'ai pensé à une seule personne avec qui j'ai eu quelques discussions intéressantes lorsque que les Augustine nous tuaient. Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de lui. Kai ? demanda Enzo, sûr de lui

\- Kai Parker ? Le suceur de magie qui a levé le sort sur Mystic Falls ? Le sociopathe ? Ce Kai-là ? répondit-elle, abasourdie par la proposition du vampire

\- Oui, celui-là même. Réfléchis-y une seconde. C'est un suceur de magie, oui, mais depuis qu'il a fusionné avec Luke et qu'il a obtenu la magie de sa jumelle, il est devenu le chef du clan Gemini, et ça pourrait s'avérer précieux.

\- Et pourquoi nous aiderait-il ? Il n'est pas du genre bon samaritain pour vampire perdu il me semble

\- Care darling, toi mieux que personne sait comment fonctionne le méchant de l'histoire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais offrir à un sorcier suceur de magie… Attends, tu n'es quand même pas en train de suggérer ce que je crois que tu suggères ? demanda-t-elle presque horrifiée par l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

\- Oh que si. C'est lui qui maintient l'autre côté grâce à la magie de son clan, grâce à lui on aurait un moyen pour appeler ta Qetsiyah. Avoue-le c'est parfait comme idée. Et tu sais que je ne peux pas le faire moi-même à cause de mon premier voyage chez les Augustine.

\- C'est même plus que parfait, c'est tout simplement génial ! Enzo, tu es génial !

Elle sauta hors de sa chaise et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller à Portland alors, sourit-il en se levant à son tour.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, et oui, j'ai ajouté Kai parce que ce personnage est juste épique, magique et tout ce que vous voulez. Je l'adore vraiment autant avant qu'après son fusion avec Luke ;) Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en général ou sur ce chapitre en particulier, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, bisous bisous**_

 _ **Kid'**_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Jusque Portland

_**Bonsoir ! :D Voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'aimerais remercier SweetyK, qui me suit depuis le début de cette histoire, mais aussi noominaome, je reçois bien tes commentaires et ils me font très plaisir, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! :D Merci à Lea, ne t'inquiètes pas, notre hybride préféré arrive bientôt ;) merci aussi à Justine, ta review m'a fait très plaisir et je vais essayé de continuer sur ma lancée. Merci aussi à Marisa, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite :)**_

 _ **Je suis contente que l'ajout de Kai vous plaise, parce que c'est un de mes personnages préférés et je trouve que jusqu'à présent il est le vilain le plus épique et drôle (il m'a beaucoup fait rire) que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent.**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté la fic dans leurs favoris et/ou qui la suivent. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici aussi.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Il fallut attendre presque trois heures avant que le soleil ne se couche. Caroline en avait profité pour se doucher et se changer. Prendre enfin une douche seule, sans personne pour la regarder se laver ou lui jeter ses vêtements à la figure lui fit un bien fou. Elle se prélassa sous l'eau chaude et en profita aussi pour faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il leur fallait un plan d'action, autre que celui pour trouver et détruire le corps de Silas. Il était hors de question que ce Marcel crée d'autres sur-vampires avec le sang de l'immortel. Elle détruirait le corps elle-même si le fallait, mais elle allait faire tomber les sur-vampires et Augustine, et elle allait se venger des acheteurs. Avec Enzo, ils avaient relâchés les plus faibles, mais même faibles, ils étaient des vampires Augustine. Et bien nourris, entraînés et reposés, ils étaient plus redoutables que des vieux vampires.

Dans tous ses voyages dans l'Autre côté durant ses opérations où on s'amusait à la tuer pour la ramener à la vie pour la rendre invincible, elle avait rencontré un tas de personnes, mais surtout elle avait gardé contact avec Bonnie. Et qui disait Bonnie disait son harceleur fantomatique Kol Mikaelson. Ils l'avaient tenue informée de la vie à la Nouvelle Orléans et même Katherine s'était jointe au comité de surveillance fantôme (les mots de Kol, pas les siens). Tous les trois ils avaient beaucoup discuté et pendant que Bonnie cherchait Qetsiyah, Kol et Katerina surveillaient les allées et venues des vampires à NOLA. Avec leur aide, elle avait accumulé beaucoup de renseignements sur ce qui se passait là-bas, et même si elle n'avait pas très envie de leur sauver la peau encore une fois, elle ne cracherait pas contre une purification des sur-vampires, et pourquoi pas deux ou trois casses-croûtes en cours de route.

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, l'idée d'utiliser la violence plus que de raison ne l'attirait pas vraiment, mais elle avait envie de se défouler, d'être crainte pour une fois, d'être respectée. Tout doucement un plan se formait dans son esprit. Bien assez tôt Marcel découvrirait la destruction d'Augustine et elle devait absolument retarder le conflit le plus possible. Elle devait gagner du temps. Qu'est ce qui empêcherait un vampire belliqueux de lancer l'assaut avec les troupes qu'il possède ?

Elle réfléchit à la réponse à cette question tout en enfilant les vêtements trop larges de la vieille dame. Tant pis, au prochain arrêt elle trouverait des vêtements décents. En attendant elle porterait son ancien pantalon et T-shirt en dessous d'un châle en laine. Un poncho, si elle se souvenait bien de ses cours d'Espagnol. Elle sortit de la salle de bains en continuant de réfléchir. Enzo prit sa place pour se laver tandis qu'elle préparait un sac de voyage en fouillant la maison. Dans l'ensemble leur hôte vivait bien dans les mesures de ses moyens. Elle se sentit un peu coupable de profiter comme ça, mais elle était un vampire Augustine en mission, la fin justifiant les moyens, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son humanité se mettre dans son chemin. Pas encore du moins. Elle maintenait plutôt bien ses émotions jusqu'ici, mais savoir que bientôt elle serait à quelques mètres d'eux remuait quelque chose au fond d'elle. Au-delà de la colère et de la rancœur, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, la confiance qu'elle avait en eux était brisée et elle ne la donnerait plus aussi facilement.

Qu'est ce qui pourrait empêcher un vampire belliqueux d'engager le combat avec les troupes qu'il possède ? La question tournait dans son esprit et elle fallait qu'elle trouve une réponse, et vite. De plus, on n'allait pas tarder à les chercher. Ils étaient en cavale pour l'instant, tant que toute l'organisation ne serait pas tombée, on les chercherait. Les jumeaux Augustine, la meilleure paire de sur-vampires. Elle doutait que le véritable chef du programme les laisserait vivre en paix.

Dans un premier temps, il leur faudrait détruire le corps de Silas et son sang, ainsi que tous les sur-vampires créés à partir de lui. Ensuite, dans la foulée, pourquoi pas, stopper cette guerre inutile au sein de la Nouvelle Orléans. Après, il faudrait remonter Augustine et trouver la base principale et tout détruire, les données, les dossiers et les médecins. Les effacer de la surface de la Terre. Et quand enfin Augustine serait tombée, alors ils pourraient vivre en paix. La première étape étant : empêcher Marcel de démarrer la guerre pour lui donner le temps de détruire Silas. Elle savait comme les méchants fonctionnaient, elle devait trouver ce que voulait Marcel encore plus que la guerre. Probablement pas une famille ou des pouvoirs, ou des promesses… Des pouvoirs… Ça la frappa comme la foudre. Il faisait la guerre pour le pouvoir. Il avait acheté des sur-vampires pour s'assurer d'être plus puissant que Klaus et ses alliés. Qu'est ce qui était une source de pouvoir suffisante pour qu'il attende ? Il avait attendu dix ans déjà, parce qu'il voulait une armée d'élite. Alors s'il apprenait que les jumeaux Augustine, les plus redoutables de tous les sur-vampires s'étaient échappés et se baladaient dans la nature, causant quelques dégats sur leur passage, que ne ferait-il pas pour s'assurer d'avoir les meilleurs soldats d'élite dans ses troupes pour mener l'assaut ? Caroline sourit à l'idée. Il fallait répandre la rumeur, et s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle elle excellait – elle était l'ancienne Miss Mystic Falls et la capitaine de l'équipe de cheerleaders quand même- c'était répandre des rumeurs.

Elle attendit que son frère descende avant de lui exposer le plan. Comme par magie il apparut au coin de son champ de vision, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

\- Prête à partir vers le nord sunshine ?

\- Plus que jamais. Mais avant, il faut faire en sorte que Marcel attende avant de lancer l'assaut. Pour ça il faut qu'il sache que les jumeaux Augustine sont en liberté et cherchent de l'occupation. Il faut qu'on lui donne des miettes de pain à suivre. Il va falloir répandre la rumeur mais en même temps il faut que les pistes ne le conduisent pas directement à nous, parce que Augustine va nous traquer, exposa-t-elle avec son air calculateur

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Ça te tente d'essayer de créer de faux souvenirs dans la tête de vampires ?

Ils se mirent en route dès que le soleil toucha l'horizon. Enzo emprunta sans la permission une vieille voiture et ils filèrent droit vers la frontière. Il réfléchissait au plan. Créer ou modifier des souvenirs. Il n'avait jamais essayé mais ça ne devait pas être très différent que l'hypnose, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, leurs capacités étaient une forme accentuée de l'hypnose, non ? Ça promettait au moins d'être distrayant.

\- Comment tu comptes lancer ta rumeur princesse ? demanda-t-il soudain

\- Dès qu'on aura passé la frontière, nous chasserons du vampire, je suis sûre qu'il doit exister un bar où une bande traîne. On en laisse un en vie, on mange le reste. Ensuite, tu chipotes dans sa tête et on le laisse s'enfuir et on reprend la route. Et on continue ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Kai. Là, on avisera. Le but est de faire en sorte que personne ne sache qui nous sommes mais que notre réputation nous précède. C'est pour ça que tu vas faire en sorte que les sur-vampires de Marcel oublient notre visage, qu'ils nous prennent pour deux garçons, ou deux filles, aucune importance. Tu crois que tu peux le faire ? elle exposait le tout comme si elle exposait des faits. Elle était toujours comme ça quand elle ne gardait que sa logique dans son esprit.

\- Alors prends le volant sunshine. Je te remercie pour la confiance que tu as dans mes capacités, ajouta-t-il ironique.

Il se gara sur le bas-côté et ils changèrent de rôle. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour trouer le lien qu'il avait établi avec les sur-vampires. Caroline resta silencieuse, respectant son besoin de calme pour se concentrer. Elle perçut sa détermination et la légère douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de contacter quelqu'un loin. Elle se sentit immédiatement coupable, parce que c'était de sa faute s'il la ressentait, alors elle fit ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'il pouvait ressentir la moindre douleur, elle l'effaça pour l'absorber en elle. C'était un truc qu'elle avait appris au fil des ans à s'entrainer. Elle était empathique, elle pouvait manipuler les émotions, les injecter ou les absorber.

Elle le laissa se plonger tout entier dans sa tâche et se contenta de conduire droit vers la frontière. Elle hypnotisa les douaniers alors qu'Enzo était toujours dans sa transe. Elle continua sa route jusqu'à un petit motel aux alentours de Brownsville. Elle se garait et l'aube n'allait pas tarder lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Il sembla être un désorienté et elle lui adressa son sourire le plus rassurant.

\- L'aube ne va pas tarder, je vais nous chercher une chambre, lui dit-elle simplement en sortant de la voiture.

Elle marcha jusqu'au comptoir et hypnotisa le réceptionniste pour obtenir une chambre avec deux lits. Une fois qu'il lui donna les clés, elle rejoignit son frère et elle le guida vers leur refuge pour la journée. Demain, elle irait chercher de nouveaux vêtements et ils iraient chasser, mettre en marche leur plan. Mais avant tout, il fallait dormir. Elle pouvait sentir l'épuisement rouler autour de lui. Il s'écroula sur le premier lit avec un grognement. Il monta dessus déjà à moitié inconscient avant de définitivement sombrer.

Caroline lui retira ses chaussures et le plaça correctement dans le lit avant de le recouvrir avec les couvertures. Elle accrocha le signe ne pas déranger à la porte avant de fermer toutes les tentures. Elle retira sa tenue d'Augustine mais garda le poncho avant de se glisser elle-même dans son lit et s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Enzo dormait toujours et le soleil brillait encore dans le ciel. Il leur fallait absolument de nouveaux vêtements et une nouvelle voiture. Elle réenfila avec dégoût son vieux t-shirt et pantalon en dessous de son pancho et prit une grande respiration tout en se dirigent vers la porte. On les avait immunisés contre une courte exposition au soleil. Elle devait le faire. Elle sortit et flasha jusqu'à la porte voisine. Elle cassa la poignée et entra. Elle pouvait entendre la douche couler et les deux humains s'amuser sous l'eau chaude. Elle fouilla les sacs et prit un nouveau top et un short et elle prit un jeans foncé et un t-shirt brun pour Enzo. Elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. Elle rentra dans sa propre chambre et se précipita sous la douche. Au prochain magasin qu'elle verrait, elle volerait de nouveaux sous-vêtements. En attendant, elle lava les siens dans l'évier avant de prendre une douche. Grâce au chauffage électrique, lorsqu'elle sortit ils furent secs et elle enfila sa nouvelle tenue. Elle sortit da la petite pièce et trouva le vampire debout devant le tas de vêtements qu'elle avait déposé juste devant son lit, sur la table.

\- J'ai emprunté ça au couple à côté. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher, on va pouvoir y aller, commença-t-elle

Il hocha la tête, toujours silencieux. Il était agité, elle pouvait le sentir, mais il était aussi impatient de sortir de là et de trouver Kai, pour que la vraie action commence. Elle le comprenait complètement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu d'amusement autre que les classements et elle devait avouer que la violence de ces concours lui manquait, que le frisson de la chasse lui ferait un bien fou et peut-être même pourrait-elle se détendre et apprécier la crainte de ses proies.

Ils partirent une heure plus tard, dès que le crépuscule apparut. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à trouver ce bar au-delà de la troisième ville qu'ils traversaient. Ça sentait le vampire à des kilomètres et une fois devant, elle avisa un SUV aux vitres teintées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils avaient la voiture, il ne manquait plus que le vampire et ils pourraient foncer droit vers le nord. Enzo entra le premier pendant qu'elle gara leur vieux tas de ferrailles un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'elle entra à son tour, elle sentit les regards se river sur son corps et elle prit conscience de l'ambiance aux alentours. Tout hurlait la débauche et la luxure par excellence, que ce soit la couleur rouge sang des murs où l'estrade où trônait celui qui devait être le chef de la bande, les serveuses à moitié nues, les pauvres seuls humains transformés en poche de sang et l'alcool sans modération. Aucun doute, elle était dans un repère de vampires. Elle s'approcha de son frère en évitant le regard des autres hommes et prit place à ses côtés. Il lui avait déjà commandé un shot de tequila. Depuis combien d'années n'en n'avait-elle plus bu ? L'odeur la fit saliver pendant un instant. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et ensemble ils trinquèrent. L'alcool lui brûla la langue et la gorge mais ce fut agréable. Ça lui rappela un de leurs road trip, en revenant de Savannah après que Stefan lui ait brisé le cœur encore une fois. Elle avait bu et dansé sur le bar avant qu'il ne la ramène chez elle à bon port. Elle en commanda un nouveau avant de regarder autour d'elle. Qui laisserait-elle en vie ? Il en fallait un plutôt crédible et assez fort pour prouver qu'ils étaient les plus redoutables vampires de l'histoire, mais en même temps il ne fallait pas en choisir un qui choisirait la voie de la revanche. Elle descendit son deuxième shot lorsqu'un homme, enfin un mâle plutôt, les approcha.

\- Eh, mec, elle est bonne ta copine, tu partages un peu ? il demanda à enzo sans se préoccuper même qu'elle puisse entendre. Il était imbibé, oh que oui, mais ce qui la choque le plus ce fut son excitation. Elle n'avait encore rien fait et il était déjà prêt à la prendre là, sur le bar, si elle le demandait. Ca la dégoutta plus qu'autre chose

\- Essaye donc, mec, mais je te préviens, ma _sœur_ entretient une sorte de haine envers les hommes, lui répondit Enzo, mi sérieux mi joueur.

\- Si t'es sa sœur ma jolie, on ne peut pas gâcher un tel corps avec une seule personne, hein les gars ? il demanda plus fort encore que la musique déjà assourdissante.

On lui répondit par des rires. Enzo se tourna en entier vers le vampire, prêt à savourer la scène. Depuis les expériences qu'ils avaient pratiquées pour étudier leur comportement sexuel, elle avait développé une sorte de misogynie inversée. Elle méprisait ce genre de mâle, comme elle les appelait et là tout de suite il pouvait l'entendre imaginer toutes les tortures qu'elle allait infliger à ce porc. Cette haine s'était amplifiée lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté comment Damon avait abusé d'elle et comment elle avait été victime d'abus voir même d'agression sexuelle selon son avis.

Le vampire tenta de toucher ses cheveux. Elle attrapa sa main à mi-distance et la pinça, brisant les os de la paume par la même occasion, tout en gardant un contact visuel avec sa victime. Elle lui tordit le bras, l'obligeant à se pencher, dégageant sa nuque. Plus rapide que l'éclair, elle plongea et enfonça ses crocs droits dans la veine. Elle le vida en quelques secondes. Pendant ce temps, Enzo en avait déjà tué un et vidait un deuxième tout en évitant un pieu. Des cris fusèrent dans tous les sens, Caroline voltigeait d'un cou à un autre, des os craquaient, le sang se mit à couler et à colorer les murs. En quelques minutes, il ne restait plus que le vampire qui se prélassait à leur arrivée sur son trône. Couverte de sang, elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Elle manipula ses émotions, annihilant toute envie de se battre et de se venger, aussi faible soit-elle et elle lui insuffla de la terreur. Pendant ce temps, Enzo en profita pour modifier ses souvenirs et lui implanter l'idée de prévenir les autres vampires dans ses connaissances que les jumeaux Augustine s'étaient échappés et ils avaient faim.

Elle sortit du bar en essuyant son visage sur le t-shirt d'un des morts. Elle prit une veste en cuir qui appartenait à une des serveuses et l'enfila avant de lui prendre ses talons. Enzo fouilla les poches des vampires avant de trouver les clés qu'il cherchait. Il en profita pour prendre une veste et des nouvelles chaussures ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil avant de rejoindre la blonde sur le parking. Il appuya sur un bouton et la voiture se déverrouilla. Elle monta côté passager et il prit le volant.

\- Dès que tu vois un magasin de vêtements, arrête toi, il nous en faut des nouveaux. Je vais piquer un petit somme en attendant, demanda-t-elle les yeux déjà à moitié fermés.

Il émit un léger son en guise de réponse et il la laissa dormir. Ils sortirent du Texas pour entrer au Nouveau-Mexique. Cela faisait presque trois heure que le jour était levé et il faisait plein soleil dehors et il avisa un centre commercial. Il entra dans le parking souterrain et réveilla la vampire blonde. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnu ce qui devait être un parking. Elle lui fit un immense sourire avant de sortir de la voiture et de se ruer à l'intérieur, lui sur les talons. Ils se séparèrent pour ne pas perdre trop de temps. Elle alla chercher une carte et des vêtements, sacs à dos, de quoi se laver et produits de toilettes pour eux deux tandis qu'il se chargeait de refaire sa propre garde-robe, de prendre de la nourriture et de quoi s'occuper lorsqu'elle conduirait. Elle aurait adoré profiter d'être là pour faire du shopping mais il fallait gagner du temps. Au bout de deux heures ils se retrouvèrent à la voiture. En chemin elle en avait profité pour casser la croûte sur un humain, sans le tuer bien sûr. Elle prit le volant et se dirigea vers une pompe à essence pour faire le plein. D'après la carte, il faudrait presque deux jours pour atteindre Portland s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Enzo, de son coté, avait fait la découverte et l'acquisition d'une tablette et de deux téléphones portables. Et pendant qu'elle remplissait le réservoir, il se passionna pour Angry Birds. Il ignora complètement la blonde lorsqu'elle redémarra et il se contenta de balancer les oiseaux sur les cochons.

Elle ne dit rien et se retint de rire. Elle l'entendit jurer et s'énerver et elle ne put retenir un gloussement. Elle sentit son regard noir et elle tenta de reprendre son sérieux. Soudain, il se mit à chantonner la musique du jeu et elle sut alors que la route allait être longue.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre. Merci de l'avoir lu, même s'il n'était pas très passionnant je trouve que ça fait du bien de ralentir un peu le rythme, il était nécessaire pour comprendre comment la vie des sur-vampires va devenir dans le futur. Si vous avez survécu, bravo ! :D**_

 _ **Anyways, merci beaucoup, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis/critiques/questions, j'y répond avec plaisir :)**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Kid'**_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Kai

_**Bonsoir ! :D Voici mon nouveau chapitre. Comme à chaque fois, je tiens à remercier :**_

 _ **Marisa, je suis contente que ça te plaise et je t'avouerais que j'ai hâte d'écrire cette scène aussi :)**_

 _ **Noominaome : j'essaye de poster aussi vite qu'ils sont finis tant que j'ai encore un peu de temps, parce que l'école m'en prend énormément :) J'ai laissé la possibilité d'en mettre, je les ai lues et approuvées, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise jusqu'ici :)**_

 _ **La : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'ai hâte d'en arriver à leur réunion aussi :)**_

 _ **bebe2204 : j'aime bien imaginer Caroline beaucoup plus forte, féroce et sombre que ce qu'elle montre, avec ou sans humanité d'ailleurs.**_

 _ **Justine : Je vais essayer, mais je pense qu'on en saura plus une fois qu'on sera à NOLA, on aura une bonne parties des cartes en main pour comprendre :)**_

 _ **Sinon, merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu/ajouté en favoris/suivent cette fiction, ça me fait plaisir, même si vous ne commentez pas :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Ils avaient roulé pendant presque trois jours, alternant les rôles de conducteur et passager, ne s'arrêtant que pour refaire le plein de la voiture, dévaliser une banque du sang et continuer de semer des rumeurs sur les fameux jumeaux Augustine. Ils avaient été élevés au statut des vampires les plus puissants des USA. On les avait même surnommés les cavaliers de la mort. Les rumeurs s'étaient multipliées et partaient dans tous les sens.

Ils avaient atteint Portland au milieu de l'après-midi. Enzo avait pris la relève au volant depuis, semblant savoir où aller. Ils voyagèrent dans la ville sans trop de problèmes. Il s'arrêta devant un motel dans un coin un peu reculé et mal famé de la ville. Avant de chercher le sorcier, une douche était nécessaire. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps inutilement mais Caroline rêvait d'eau chaude depuis plus de trente heures. Une fois le réceptionniste hypnotisé, elle entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea directement sous la douche. Elle se déshabilla et sauta sous l'eau. Elle pensa à la suite du plan. D'abord, trouver Kai. D'après Enzo, il serait dans sa maison d'enfance. Ensuite, lui demander de leur faire des bagues de jour, parce qu'éviter la lumière du soleil était particulièrement épuisant et une perte de temps considérable, puis invoquer Qetsiyah, lui demander tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir puis établir un plan pour atteindre le corps de Silas. Dans l'ensemble, la chose la plus difficile à présent était de convaincre Kai de les aider. Mais elle ne reculerait pas, pas aussi proche qu'elle l'était. Elle manipulerait toutes ses émotions si elle le devait mais elle obtiendrait au moins ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Après, s'il voulait se joindre à eux pour la purification de NOLA, il était le bienvenu.

Une fois qu'Enzo ut fini sa douche et fut changé, ils se remirent en route. Il arborait à présent un petit sourire satisfait à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers leur destination. Ils entrèrent dans une allée, au milieu de nulle part et il gara la voiture devant de grandes grilles en fer. La plaine devant eux était déserte et la blonde sentit comme un doute l'envahir. Kai était supposé être là ? Dans du vide ? Bien que v ce qu'il s'était passé à Mystic Falls, il se pourrait qu'il soit là mais invisible, attendant pour frapper. Elle tendit l'oreille et fut directement sur ses gardes. Elle sortit de la voiture et s'avança avec Enzo vers le vide devant.

\- Kai ! Arrête de te cacher avec ton sort de dissimulation, c'est ridicule, je peux te sentir, cria Enzo

Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes, puis l'air devant eux se mit à trembler et une maison apparut. Elle semblait immense et Caroline pouvait entendre une multitude de cœur battre. Elle pouvait sentir aussi l'hostilité et l'ambiance lourde qui y régnait. Elle leva un sourcil, étonnée. Elle le vit sortir de la maison, le jeune sorcier le plus meurtrier, le sociopathe qui allait les aider. Elle perçut au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait le tumulte de ses émotions et elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas censé être dénué de certains sentiments, comme la culpabilité ?

\- Enzo Augustine. En chair et en os cette fois. Que me vaut cette visite ? demanda-t-il un immense sourire barrant son visage et elle put sentir un élan de joie véritable le traverser.

\- D'abord, je tiens à te présenter correctement Caroline Forbes. C'est ma compagne de cellule depuis vingt ans

\- Ah oui, celle qui ne parle pas lorsqu'elle traverse. Caroline Forbes, de Mysic Falls, si je me souviens bien. Une amie de cette très chère Bonnie et Elena, non ? demanda le sorcier, comme un prédateur tournant autour de sa proie. Cette attitude l'énervait déjà, sans parler de la mention d'Elena.

\- De Bonnie, oui, Elena est une autre histoire, répondit-elle froidement

\- Et donc, que fais-tu là Augustine ? Kai ne se laissait pas démonter.

\- Très simple. Nous sommes les jumeaux Augustine, et nous avons besoin de bague de jour et d'une sorcière morte. Et là j'ai pensé, qui mieux que le pauvre qui s'ennuie à Portland pour nous aider ? commença Enzo, l'air joueur et amusé.

\- Aider ? Depuis quand suis-je supposé être devenu un gentil ? demanda-t-il, dégoutté par le mot

\- Ok, il voulait juste être courtois, voici comment on va procéder, sorcier. Un, tu fais les bagues de jour. Quand ce sera fait, je te donnerai ce que tu souhaites le plus au monde. Je te donnerai le moyen de générer ta propre magie, pour l'éternité. Et après ça, puisque tu diriges l'autre côté, tu invoqueras Qetsiyah, une sorcière vieille de deux milles ans. Elle répond à nos questions et on disparaît et tu restes en vie. Refuse, et je t'arracherai une paire de membres et quelques organes pourquoi pas et je te regarde te vider de ton sang. Et si tu penses que ta magie te sauvera, tu te trompes. Tu auras pu gagner face à un sur-vampire, mais nous sommes deux, et nous sommes les pires, claqua Caroline en s'avançant

\- Je suggère que tu acceptes sans trop rechigner, elle est sur les nerfs depuis hier et elle est mortellement sérieuse à propos de tes membres. Ne le prend pas personnellement cependant, rajouta Enzo

Kai semblait mi ennuyé mi amusé par la situation. Il regarda les deux vampires tour à tour avant de soupirer.

\- Très bien, très bien. J'ai juste une question. Comme tu comptes me donner le moyen de générer ma propre magie ?

\- Je vais te transformer en vampire, tout simplement. Tu es un siphon à magie. Les vampires sont magiques, créés par une sorcière il y a mille ans. Tu pourras t'auto-absorber, répondit le plus calmement du monde la blonde, comme si elle parlait de changer de tenue et pas de transformer un sociopathe magique en une créature aussi redoutable qu'elle-même.

Son premier bébé vampire serait un vampircier. Il fallait évidement que cela soit un fou furieux. Elle ne pouvait pas offrir la vie éternelle à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, non. Tous les autres le pouvaient mais pas elle.

\- Vraiment ? Tu feras ça ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui me transforme, il m'apprécie contrairement à toi, barbie

\- Parce que pendant mon premier voyage à Augustine, ils ont changé mon sang, le rendant acide. Je suis incapable de transformer un humain, ils meurent à chaque fois, répondit Enzo en s'asseyant sur une des marches du patio en regardant le ciel étoilé.

\- Ok, vous avez les bagues au moins ? Et avant qu'elle me transforme, il faut que je transfère pendant un cours instant la stabilité de l'Autre côté et toutes mes responsabilités à quelqu'un d'autre. Qui est volontaire ? il souriait comme un dément et Caroline soupira.

\- Donne-les-nous. On te les rendra dès que tu auras terminé ta transition, répondit Enzo tout en sortant deux bagues de sa poche. Voilà les bagues.

Le sorcier s'en saisit tandis que la blonde rejoignait son frère sur les marches. Elle put sentir le calme s'instaurer quelques secondes dans la tête du garçon, puis des mots résonnèrent dans l'air. Il ferma les yeux et psalmodia. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle était un peu nerveuse. Elle avait donné son sang à des dizaines de personnes, mais jamais elle n'avait transformé quelqu'un. D'après le code des vampires établit par Augustine, un sire avait le devoir de s'occuper de son enfant pendant au moins la première année. La vaste blague. Enzo avait été abandonné et Damon avait essayé de la tuer. Elle n'avait pas le temps de rester ici un an pour lui apprendre les bases du vampirisme. Et puis, est ce qu'il deviendrait un Augustine aussi ? vu qu'elle l'était.

Il continua à psalmodier pendant quelques secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux.

\- C'est fait. Tu sais ce que tu fais, vampire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas juste me tuer ? il était mi sérieux

\- Si tu meurs vraiment, comme je contacte Qetsiyah, Kai ? C'est ton assurance vie alors ne teste pas ma patience et finissons-en.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle releva sa manche et mordit dans son poignet. Elle le tendit ensuite au sorcier. Il posa ses lèvres autour de la blessure et bu. Le goût était infâme mais en même temps enivrant. Il pouvait sentir la magie à travers. Il but jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande d'arrêter. Il releva la tête et murmura un sort. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il finisse. Autant de pas massacrer tout un clan de sorcière la veille d'une guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Il sentit Enzo derrière elle, veiller à chaque étape pour que tout soit fait correctement. Quand le futur vampire eut terminé et qu'il donna son accord, elle lui brisa la nuque avant de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe. Elle l'installa à l'intérieur, Kai était temporairement mort, la maison n'appartenait à personne. Elle avisa la bague à son index et ne put que sourire. Il était intelligent, il en avait fait une pour lui. Elle regarda la sienne. Deux serpents en argent s'enlaçant, créant un creux entre leur deux corps dans lequel se nichait un magnifique lapis-lazuli taillé en forme d'ellipse. Chaque serpent allait mordre la queue de l'autre de chaque côté de la pierre. Deux ouroboros enlacés. Cette bague lui rappelait l'éternel schéma qu'avait pris sa vie. Toujours le second choix, qu'importe à quel point elle pouvait essayer, jamais suffisante, toujours l'élément jetable. Chaque journée pendant ses vingt dernières années qui avaient été exactement les mêmes. Elle la portait fièrement à son annulaire. Elle alla chercher une poche de sang dans la voiture et revint en quelques secondes. Kai ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Elle aurait bientôt toutes les réponses à ses questions, dès qu'il aurait invoqué Qetsiyah, elle pourrait échafauder un plan pour détruire définitivement Silas.

Elle vit Kai bouger puis ouvrir les yeux une fraction de seconde plu tard. Elle sentit sa peur en premier, suivie par l'émerveillement, puis l'incompréhension, puis une foule d'autres émotions.

\- Doucement, tes émotions sont plus fortes maintenant, et bois ça pour terminer ta transition.

Elle lui tendit la poche de sang. Il la bu en quelques secondes puis lissa le nez de dégoût. Son regard dériva ensuite vers Enzo puis vers elle de nouveau, et elle sentit la panique. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, lire toute cette terreur des émotions dans ses yeux, c'était trop. Elle l'avait transformé, il était son « bébé » à présent, et son instinct maternel refit surface. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle lui insuffla le calme et la quiétude. Il la regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Tout va être plus fort à partir de maintenant. Tu vas devoir apprendre à gérer tes émotions et à contrôler ta soif. Le calme que tu sens pour l'instant est artificiel, c'est moi qui contrôle tes émotions. Je sais que c'est plutôt paniquant les premières heures, on ne sait pas trop ce qui nous arrive. Mais j'ai besoin que tu reprennes ce que tu nous as donné et que tu contactes Qetsiyah. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

\- Tu contrôles mes émotions ? Comment ?

\- Une histoire pour plus tard, la sorcière, Kai, on a besoin de la sorcière, répondit Enzo un peu agacé.

\- Ok, ok, attends une petite seconde.

Il se concentra et au bout de quelques instants ils sentirent un poids se soulever de leurs épaules. Ensuite, le vampircier sembla se concentrer et la sorcière apparu devant eux. Il ouvrit les yeux avec un air satisfait.

\- La voilà ta sorcière, mon pote. Posez vos questions et elle y répondra

\- J'ai besoin de savoir comment détruire Silas, les effets de son sang, commença Caroline.

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda le spectre

\- Parce que son sang a été utilisé par une organisation pour créer des sur-vampires. Avec son sang dans leurs veines, ils pourraient devenir des vaisseaux potentiels pour lui, et je ne veux pas qu'il se réincarne. Je le veux mort, définitivement, de préférence là où il souffrira, répondit la blonde

La sorcière sembla réfléchir.

\- Il a été pas mal occupé ses derniers temps, même ici il a accès à sa magie et j'ai été incapable de le trouver. Il n'y a aucun moyen de défaire ce que son sang a fait, mais je peux te donner un sort pour le coincer dans son corps. Ou je peux faire mieux encore. Toi, tu es un siphon, non ? elle s'adressait à présent à Kai. Je peux te donner toute ma magie, mon savoir, si, en échange, tu prends la sienne et tu le renvoies ici, avec moi, pour le reste de l'éternité. Sans magie, il ne pourra pas se réincarner et ça vous laissera le temps de détruire les vaisseaux avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de s'échapper encore. Que penses-tu de ce plan ? Toutes les deux nous aurions notre revanche.

L'offre était tentante. Vraiment. Et elle ne l'était pas uniquement pour elle, mais aussi pour Kai. Il deviendrait ainsi le sorcier le plus puissant au monde. Elle regarda son jeune protégé, puis le spectre puis Enzo. Elle perçut son intérêt en même temps que son hésitation.

\- Est-ce qu'une guerre entre vampires, loups garous et sorcières te tenterait ? demanda Caroline

\- Si j'accepte, je pourrai vraiment prendre la magie de ce type ? il était hésitant, presque effrayé

\- Si tu m'offres sa tête je te donnerai sa magie, répondit-elle

\- Et puis si tu viens, on t'apprendra comment être un vampire Augustine sans passer par la case torture, enchérit Enzo. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait aussi un bain de sang, et les Salvatore à torturer un petit peu aussi, ajouta-t-il

\- Alors oui, je viens avec vous. Qui serais-je si je refusais une invitation à faire la guerre ?

\- Jure-moi que tu me l'enverras. Tu diriges l'Autre Côté avec le jeune Mikaelson et la sorcière Bennett. Jure-le et ma magie est à toi, demanda le spectre

\- Très bien, je te le jure, satisfaite ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de se saisir de ses avant bras. Caroline avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait à présent. Il ne restait plus qu'à former Kai sur le chemin, s'emparer du corps et le détruire, puis elle partirait à la chasse aux Augustine. Et elle les éliminerait. Elle savourait déjà. Le spectre disparut et Kai se leva. Elle étouffa quelques mauvaises émotions mais le laissa se réjouir. Elle pouvait sentir sa puissance rouler tout autour de lui, comme une aura. Il fit rouler ses épaules avant de leur faire face. Il avait cet air de dément dans les yeux et son sourire était diabolique. Vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Il y a une guerre qui n'attend que nous, dit-il beaucoup trop enthousiaste.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, Kai se joint à l'aventure, prêt à passer un bon moment et tester ses nouvelles capacités :D J'espère que ça vous a plu ou que vous avez survécu jusqu'ici ;) Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis/questions/critiques, j'y réponds volontiers**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **Kid'**


	11. Chapitre 10 : En route jusque NOLA

**Bonsoir ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre :D Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui suivent l'histoire ou qui l'ajoutent en favoris, mais aussi :**

 **noominaome, je suis vraiment contente que tu aies apprécié le dernier chapitre avec Kai, j'avais un peu peur de faire injustice au personnage**

 **Marisa, en effet la relation Caroline/Kai va évoluer, parce que j'aime croire qu'un sire doit prendre soin de son "bébé" et que Caroline est juste parfaite pour ce rôle. Quant à la rencontre, ça arrive au prochain chapitre (hourra ! :D :D )**

 **Justine : Merci pour ta très très très longue review, ça me motive à chaque fois de voir que ça vous plait, et je pense que ça fait du bien de transformer un peu Caroline et surtout donner à Enzo une chance de montrer ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Et puis, avec Kai, tous les trois en ville, je pense qu'il y a moyen de développer pas mal de scénarios possibles et j'espère que celui que j'ai inventé te plaira :)**

* * *

Idéalement, sans faire de pauses, ils en auraient pour trente-huit heures. Tout du moins d'après le GPS. Mais ils prendraient un peu plus de temps, parce qu'ils devaient absolument faire de Kai un guerrier, avec ou sans ses capacités magiques.

Ils avaient appris des choses intéressantes depuis le début de leur nouveau voyage. Depuis qu'il avait fusionné avec Luke, le sorcier avait hérité de sentiments et d'émotions qu'il était incapable de gérer ou de maitriser. Et lorsqu'il apprit que l'Autre Côté allait définitivement disparaître avec les mondes-prisons, sa nouvelle conscience l'avait obligé à créer un sort qui maintiendrait l'Autre Côté tant qu'il y aurait au moins un sorcier Gemini vivant. Ne souhaitant pas devenir l'ancre, avec l'aide de Bonnie et de son nouvel ami surprenant Kol Mikaelson, ils avaient défini comme ancre une vieille grande-tante Parker dans un coma profond. Pour l'instant ça fonctionnerait. Mais il avait comme plan de ressusciter ses deux mentors magiques, mais pour ne pas perturber l'équilibre précaire des deux mondes, il ferait d'eux les deux nouvelles ancres, Bonnie serait en charge des vivants, les sorciers et les loups-garous tandis que Kol se chargerait des non-vivants, les hybrides et les vampires. Caroline avait trouvé ce plan ingénieux et Enzo était impressionné.

Le brun avait aussi appris que les deux esprits ne quittaient plus le vampircier. Il apprenait la magie avec eux, et ils semblaient être de bons professeurs parce qu'il faisait beaucoup de progrès. Ils étaient actuellement sur le point de quitter l'Oregon pour entrer en Idaho. Enzo conduisait en écoutant attentivement Caroline qui racontait en détails ce qui leur était arrivé. Elle avait déjà raconté comme Damon et la bande les avait vendus, et elle en était à la partie où ils avaient failli abandonner pendant la phase une, sous le coup des tortures plus créatives les unes que les autres. Et il n'avait aucun doute, le Salvatore allait payer. Il trouverait un moyen, mais il le torturait avant de penser à le pardonner. Peut-être allait-il lui faire un condensé de vingt ans de prison en enfer plus les intérêts, mais il n'avait pas qui lui à venger. Il y avait aussi Caroline. Ils allaient tous payer pour ça, vraiment. Il aurait bien tué Elena mais la blonde voulait sa revanche sur le double tout autant que sur les autres. On les avait abandonnés, ils revenaient pour les sauver, mais uniquement pour déchaîner l'enfer sur eux eux-mêmes. C'était tordu comme plan, mais Enzo avait bien une petite idée. Il détruirait Damon sans même se salir les mains. Il lui suffirait simplement de jouer sur leurs esprits et les laisser s'autodétruire. Il avait hâte d'arriver, l'action lui manquait. Il regarda une nouvelle fois dans son rétroviseur et croisa les deux orbes bleus de Caroline. Elle semblait inquiète. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de regarder une nouvelle fois devant lui. Dans peu de temps ils s'arrêteraient dans un bar de vampires ou une boite de nuit, et ils feraient de nouveau un entrainement pour leur jeune protégé, et aussi en profiter pour se nourrir. Ils auraient besoin de toutes leurs forces pour combattre.

Ils roulèrent deux heures supplémentaires avant de trouver le parfait endroit d'entrainement. Il semblait y avoir une rave dans un vieil entrepôt et la présence de vampires et d'humains était un bon exercice pour un jeune vampire. Ils entrèrent en même temps, la musique brouillant leur ouïe, les lumières empêchant tout vrai contact visuel, l'odeur de transpiration, d'alcool et autres fluides excrétés lors de ce genre de fêtes les empêchaient d'utiliser leurs sens super-aiguisés. Autant il pouvait percevoir un brouhaha de voix dans son esprit, et il pouvait sentir Caroline fermer le sien dû à l'agression d'émotions, il se concentra et trouva rapidement le bar. On lui servit un verre d'un liquide fluo sans qu'il ne demande rien. Il observait la foule et identifia plusieurs suceurs de sang. Il observa ensuite le vampircier qui semblait scruter la foule avant un sourire démonique sur le visage. Il garda le contact visuel avec une seule personne. Il vit la victime s'approcher doucement, comme hypnotisée et il remarqua que leur protégé ne respirait pas. Il utilisait une des techniques de gestion de la faim qu'il lui avait donnée et il ne put retenir l'élan de fierté. Même s'il n'était pas son sire, il en était venu à considérer Caroline comme sa sœur et Kai comme leur protégé. Il ne se sentait pas aussi protecteur envers lui qu'avec a blonde, mais peut-être que ça viendrait avec le temps. Il n'avait pas eu de vrai famille, aimante et attentionnée, mais aujourd'hui il avait la jeune vampire, et peut-être qu'il pourrait considérer la vampircier comme un membre plus tard, même si la famille et Kai, ce n'était pas une histoire d'amour. Mais au moins le jeune homme les comprenait mieux que la plupart des gens. Lui-même avait été prisonnier et torturé, pas physiquement tout du moins, mais il avait souffert et Enzo le comprenait mieux que quiconque aussi, tous les trois avaient une meilleure compréhension des deux autres que la plupart des gens, ils étaient similaires.

Il regarda le brun s'approcher de sa victime, plonger ses crocs aussi doucement et discrètement qu'une plume qui tombe sur le sol. Il le vit se reculer après quelques instants et plonger son regard dans celui de l'humaine et l'hypnotiser. Il ne put retenir un sourire fier. Il apprenait vite, c'était un bon combattant, ils arriveraient vite à NOLA.

Il avisa ensuite la blonde. Elle était enroulée autour d'un homme, un vampire d'après son comportement, et elle semblait bien s'amuser. Elle jouait avec sa nourriture fut sa première pensée. Il trouva sa victime juste à coté de lui. Son odeur lui chatouilla le nez et il sourit. Puisqu'il semblait qu'on allait s'amuser ce soir, il lança un regard vers la jeune femme suivi de son sourire le plus charmeur. C'était déjà gagné avant même qu'il n'essaye. Elle était une vieille vampire au goût de son sang, mais ça ne faisait pas de différence.

Se débarrasser des corps fut la partie la moins drôle de la soirée. Enzo jeta les cadavres dans la benne à ordures avant de rejoindre ses compagnons dans la voiture. Il y avait encore un long chemin à faire. Caroline prit le volant cette fois-ci, et il prit la place à ses côtés, leur nouveau camarade à l'arrière, étendu sur la banquette, sombra dans un sommeil paisible il semblait.

\- Alors, tu as un plan une fois à destination, sunshine ? demanda-t-il

\- Plus ou moins. Il faut qu'on sache exactement ce que Marcel mijote sans que scooby gang nous grille, donc on va devoir d'abord les trouver eux. Pourquoi pas les utiliser pour l'atteindre. Il faut qu'on en sache plus sur lui, et puisque Klaus est son sire, il faut qu'on lui parle d'abord.

\- Et tu es sûre que tu es ok avec ce plan ? Je veux dire, si tu veux j'irai lui parler, proposa le brun réellement inquiet

\- Ca ira, ce sera probablement amusant, voir sa réaction. Je ne compte pas le pardonner tout de suite si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Et que ce soit moi qui aille lui parler lui fera plus de mal que si c'est toi qui t'y colle. Mais si tu veux tu peux regarder. Et puis, il est probable qu'ils soient tous là, tu pourras savourer leur surprise avec autant de plaisir que moi, si pas plus. Tant que personne ne meurt, tout devrait bien se passer, répondit-elle, confiante dans ses capacités d'abstraction.

Il se tut. Oui, ce serait amusant, mais elle risquait de rouvrir ses blessures et il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir une seconde de plus à cause de ces idiots. Il irait avec elle, et si Damon réagissait fidèle à lui-même, il aurait probablement l'occasion de lui retourner une ou deux claques. Peut-être même pourrait-il frapper violement Elena, Stefan ou Klaus. Et probablement que Kai se joindrait à la fête, comme pour ajouter la cerise sur le gâteau. Oui, ce sera définitivement drôle. Il ne restait plus qu'à arriver là-bas avant qu'un d'eux ne meure. A peine eut-il pensé ça que la blonde accéléra en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Si elle ne lisait pas dans ses pensées, elle avait perçu le soupçon d'inquiétude. Il sourit.

Il se saisit de sa tablette et relança son jeu. Pourquoi aimait-il tant lancer des oiseaux sur des cochons ? Ce jeu n'avait aucun sens, mais le fait de détruire les décors l'apaisait, en attendant de détruire autre chose, et puis les bruits des volatiles étaient drôles. Il finit par s'endormir sans même le remarquer.

Ils continuèrent leur voyage tout le reste de la nuit et le jour suivant, ils avaient atteint le Colorado. C'était Kai au volant, et Enzo essayait de lui apprendre à conduire. Caroline ne cessait de rire aux éclats ou de se retenir difficilement, parce qu'il faut dire que le vampircier le plus puissant du monde ne savait pas conduire comme il le fallait. Plus de vingt ans sans toucher un volant, jamais touché une automatique, la blonde trouvait très drôle. Et son rire semblait rendre la journée plus brillante, plus belle et l'atmosphère plus légère. Ils avaient plusieurs fois partagé son rire, parce que c'était communicatif. Enzo ne cessait de sourire. Ca l'avait mis de bonne humeur. Leur protégé s'en sortait mieux à présent, et ils discutaient de leur plan une fois arrivés à la NOLA. Kai semblait emballé à l'idée d'une confrontation, des années qu'il rêvait de recommencer ses expériences sur Elena, qu'importe l'avis de Bonnie qui ne cessait de lui hurler dessus. Il ne leur restait qu'une journée et ils y seraient. Ils changèrent les conducteurs toutes les trois heures, firent une pause pour remplir le réservoir et se dégourdir les jambes, prendre un snack de vraie nourriture et un peu de sang humain aussi, avant de se remettre en route.

Ils firent quelques autres arrêts, comme un motel pour se doucher et se changer, centre commercial pour prendre quelques vêtements. Ils entendirent les rumeurs sur les jumeaux Augustine quelque part à New-York, semant la mort, ou à Los Angeles, San Francisco, Chicago. Ils étaient partout, mais une chose restait commune, ils cherchaient de l'activité. C'était parfait. Ils passeraient inaperçus.

Ils roulaient à présent depuis presque un jour entier quand Enzo vu le panneau « Bienvenue à la Nouvelle Orléans ». Il fit un immense sourire. L'habitacle était silencieuse depuis presque deux heures, la nuit noire les avait avalés depuis longtemps et il se permit un léger rire qui n'avait rien d'amusé. Ils étaient proches. _Que la chasse commence_ pensa-t-il en accélérant.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous avez survécu. J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite, je dois l'avouer, même si l'école m'épuise, j'essayerai quand même de poster un chapitre par jour :)**_

 _ **Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis/questions/critiques/commentaires, j'y répond toujours avec plaisir :D**_

 _ **Bref, encore un grand merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, j'espère que ca été aussi agréable pour vous que pour moi :)**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Kid'**_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Hope

_**Bonjour ! :D Voici mon nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, j'ai du mal à poster tous les jours mais je fais de mon mieux pour que ça suive. J'espère que ça vous plaira :D**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier pour leurs reviews,**_

 _ **Justine : merci beaucoup, j'aime vraiment tes commentaires, tes conseils et tes questions et je peux te dire que tu auras tes réponses dans les prochains chapitres :D KOl, Bonnie et Katherine prendront plus d'importance par la suite, parce que j'admire beaucoup la Petrova, et je suis triste pour Kol et Bonnie, les bonnes poires, je trouve qu'eux aussi ont droità leur revanche et à une famille qui les aime au delà de ce qu'ils ont connus jusqu'ici.**_

 _ **Cassandre : je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise et j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout :)**_

 _ **Marisa : voilà voilà, on y arrive, ENFIN :D j'espère que ça te plaira**_

 _ **noominaome : j'avoue que j'aime bien l'idée d'un Kai entouré d'une famille réduite, plus considéré comme ses partenaires dans le crime, mais aussi le Kai avec ses émotions mélangées un peu perdus et qui peut trouver une réponse avec les deux Augustine, parce que je trouve qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup :)**_

 _ **La : j'espère que ça te plaira ! :D**_

 _ **Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent/lisent/ajoutent aux favoris cette fiction, ça me fait plaisir, même si vous ne commentez pas :)**_

 _ **Sinon, bonne lecture, on se voit en bas ;)**_

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés à NOLA depuis quinze minutes et ils tournaient dans le quartier français. Caroline voulait trouver un chouette endroit où rester et d'après Kol, il fallait aller voir le père Kieran pour qu'il leur trouve un logement. Pendant qu'elle se garait, elle pensait à la suite du plan. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans l'Eglise, suivit des deux esprits que seul Kai pouvait voir. Il aperçut aux côtés du religieux la forme spécifique de Katherine Pierce, appuyé nonchalamment contre l'autel, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres. Elle était leur plus grande alliée, même morte. Le vampiricier devait avouer qu'avoir des espions invisibles était un gros avantage, mais il avait discuté avec Caroline des heures durant et quand il en aurait l'occasion, il les ressusciterait. Il avait déjà l'ébauche d'un plan, et Kol, Bonnie et Katerina en étaient des pièces maitresses. De plus, quelle meilleure manière de distraire les Originaux que leur rendre Kol et avancer le pion Petrova pour dévier l'attention de l'ainé des Mikaelson. Mais Kol ne rendrait pas la tâche facile pour le reste de ses frères et sœurs. Et si Kai ne se trompait pas, le vampire resterait volontiers avec eux plutôt que de retourner à sa famille. C'était une idée plaisante pour lui, parce que Kai pourrait faire en sorte de faire de lui un vampircier comme lui-même. Ils s'entendaient si bien, tous les deux.

Caroline s'avança et se racla la gorge. Le vieil homme se retourna doucement, le visage fermé. Elle appliqua le sourire le plus chaleureux qu'elle puisse faire et prit une grande respiration.

\- Que voulez-vous, vampires ? demanda froidement l'homme

\- C'est très simple, mon père, vraiment, on veut juste un endroit où rester, commença Enzo

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à NOLA ? continua le religieux

\- Ce que mon compagnon essaye de dire, c'est que nous ne sommes pas là pour mettre le bazar plus qu'il ne l'est. Et nous ne sommes pas intéressés dans un des camps de cette guerre, nous sommes justes venus rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à d'anciens amis, répondit Caroline

\- Et qui sont vos prétendus anciens amis ? le père était suspicieux

\- Ils sont arrivés il y a une vingtaine d'années, et ils se sont associés aux Originaux, la blonde commença

\- Et si vous croyez que nous sommes des alliés de ces vieux croûtons, laisse-moi te dire, papy, que tu trompes. J'aimerais autant marcher au soleil sans bague. Non, nous sommes ici pour passer un petit bonjour, enchaîna Kai, agacé

\- Et en chemin on récupère deux trois trucs que Marcel nous a pris, puis on s'en va, continua Enzo

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi je devrais accepter trois vampires supplémentaires dans ma ville, comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez ?

\- Laissez-moi rectifier ça. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt dans vos factions, et je sais que vous savez que Marcel a engagé des Augustine et que vous savez ce que c'est. Nous sommes des Augustine, donc vous comprendrez que nous sommes une menace bien plus grande que les Originaux. Vous comprendrez aussi que vous êtes chanceux qu'on ne s'attaque pas à votre espèce pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Nous n'en voulons qu'à ceux qui nous ont vendus. Alors la guerre n'a aucun intérêt pour l'instant, mais si nous devions y participer nous serions une cinquième faction. Nous sommes ici pour régler deux ou trois injustices. Ensuite, Marcel possède des Augustine, nous sommes là pour les ramener au Complexe, nous sommes en mission, alors je vous suggère de nous accorder ce que nous demandons, la blonde semblait énervée lorsqu'elle termina sa tirade.

\- Qu'est ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas massacrer des humains durant votre séjour ? questionna une nouvelle fois le prêtre

\- Si ça peut vous apaiser, padre, on jure de ne pas tuer d'humains durant notre séjour, ça vous va ? demanda Enzo

Le religieux sembla prendre en considération la proposition. Ce ne serait pas si dur de ne tuer personne, Kai ferait preuve de contrôle et Carolin et lui se nourriraient de vampires. Il leur fallait juste un endroit où rester, parce que loger chez les Mikaelson était hors de question, plutôt retourner à Augustine, et pitié plus de motel. L'humain sembla prendre une grande respiration avant de lié son regard avec celui de la blonde.

\- J'ai quelques conditions, commença-t-il

\- Je vous écoute, répondit Caroline

\- D'abord, pas de meurtres d'humains. Ensuite, et je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, mais la guerre va éclater d'un jour à l'autre et j'aimerais que ce soit vous qui la terminiez. J'aimerais que vous preniez part à cette guerre et que vous régliez ce conflit de la manière la plus appropriée possible. Vous n'êtes pas intéressés par le pouvoir d'après ce que j'ai compris, et c'est pour ça que j'ai plus confiance en vous qu'en n'importe qui pour l'instant. Cette guerre doit finir. Et enfin, lorsque vous entrerez dans l'Abattoir pour purifier les lieux, je sais ce que font les Augustine et leur mission, j'aimerais que vous épargniez une jeune sorcière. Elle se nomme Davina Claire. Les sorcières la veulent, les Mikaelson la veulent, parce qu'elle est une des plus puissantes sorcières jamais née. Je n'ai confiance ne personne quand il 'agit d'elle. Ils veulent la sacrifier et je le refuse. Alors j'aimerais que vous l'épargniez et que vous la preniez avec vous. Protégez-la, apprenez lui la magie, à se défendre. Si vous acceptez ces trois conditions alors je vous donnerai un endroit où loger et la faction humaine mettra toutes ses ressources pour vous aider dans votre traque. Est-ce que cela vous parait acceptable et honnête ?

Caroline jeta un regard à ses deux compagnons. Elle perçut le désespoir de l'homme, la suspicion d'Enzo mais aussi la pitié qu'il avait envers la sorcière. Puis elle perçut la résolution de son « bébé ». Il n'était pas branché sentiment, mais porter secours à une jeune sorcière en détresse menacée d'être sacrifiée semblait faire écho en lui, probablement aussi à cause de Bonnie et Kol, mais la blonde ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle déteignait sur lui, qu'Enzo avait raison depuis plus de vingt ans à propos d'elle. Inconsciemment, elle attirait à elle l'humanité des gens. Elle révélait les sentiments des gens qui l'entouraient. Ils l'avaient tous subi mais depuis qu'on l'avait changé en empathique, cette attraction qu'elle pouvait exercer, cette lumière qui semblait s'échapper d'elle, était beaucoup plus puissante, au point de faire écho aux sentiments que Luke avait transmis à son frère lors de leur fusion.

Elle reporta son regard sur le religieux. La décision était prise, le plan serait légèrement changé, mais la fin restait la même, tous payeraient, pas de pitié, pas de sentiments dans le chemin. Elle n'accorderait plus sa confiance aussi facilement, qu'importe les yeux bleus, les fossettes et l'accent sexy, rien ne serait plus pareil.

\- Très bien, nous acceptons vos conditions. Mais sachez une chose, prêtre. Si vous nous trahissez, la mort vous paraitra une libération après ce que nous vous feront, à vous et votre faction.

\- Très bien, tenez, les clés, la carte. Si vous ne tenez pas vos engagements, toute la faction humaine se mettra à votre poursuite et Augustine sera le dernier de vos soucis, vampires, j'espère que nous nous comprenons bien

\- Plus que bien, répondit Enzo

Ils sortirent de l'église et le brun prit le volant pendant que Caroline s'étendait à l'arrière, déjà fatiguée. S'il fallait batailler avec les humains dès le départ, cette vengeance allait être plus fatigante que jouissive.

Le prêtre les avait placés dans un quartier calme et peu peuplé du quartier français. Elle avisa le bâtiment par la fenêtre. Une grosse maison avec un jardin devant, deux étages, aux murs blancs. Ca ressemblait aux maisons de Mystic Falls. C'était accueillant. Enzo se gara dans l'allée et elle fut la première dehors. Dans l'ordre des choses, d'abord une douche, se changer et puis seulement elle commencerait la traque. Il fallait en finir le plus tôt possible, avant que Marcel ne réussisse à transformer tous ses vampires en sur-vampires. Ils avaient beau être les jumeaux Augustine, mais face à une centaine de sur-vampires, même eux auraient du mal.

Ils entrèrent dans leur nouveau foyer. Le hall était directement lié au salon sur la gauche et une cage d'escalier à droite. L'intérieur était en bois, chaleureux et elle sentit un sourire barrer son visage. Elle monta la première et ouvrit la première porte sur la gauche. Une grande chambre, lit double, salle de bain intégrée, dans les couleurs sables. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et décida d'emblée qu'elle resterait là. Enzo prit la chambre juste à côté et Kai celle d'en face. Le silence était écrasant pour quiconque autre qu'eux dans la maison. Caroline remplit la baignoire de sa salle de bain. Une éternité qu'elle n'avait plus pris de bain. Elle était libre, à quelques heures du début de sa vengeance, elle pouvait se permettre une u deux heures de détente.

Kai, de son côté, était en grande conversation avec trois esprits. Kol, Bonnie et Katerina avaient des informations à partager.

\- J'ai suivi Elijah depuis que tu m'as sortie de l'enfer. Je ne peux pas m'approcher de Marcel ou Davina, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sentent ma présence. Et Silas ? Ils veulent le ressusciter. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que nous pensions, ils y sont presque. Ca fait des semaines que Davina cherche et je pense qu'elle a trouvé le sort dont elle avait besoin, commença Katerina

\- S'il est ressuscité, alors nous avons un plus gros problème. Il pourra lire dans vos esprits et il saura qui vous êtes, continua Bonnie

\- Et il va manipuler Davina pour qu'elle fasse de l'Expression, et la guerre prendra un autre tournant, parce qu'il soulèvera le voile, enchaîna Kol

\- Mais c'est moi qui tient l'Autre Côté, même s'il soulève le voile, personne ne pourra sortir sans que j'en donne la permission, si ? demanda Kai

\- Non, tu ne pourras rien faire pour les empêcher de sortir. Tu auras peut-être un peu de contrôle sur eux, mais Silas les manipulera t tu ne pourras rien faire. Il est déjà trop tard pour stopper Davina, je peux sentir sa magie d'ici. Il faut attendre qu'il soulève le voile. On ne sait pas quel plan il a, répondit Bonnie

\- Il faut que je mette les autres au courant, murmura le vampircier. Caroline saura quoi faire.

Ils étaient tous les trois dans le salon et Caroline était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait à mille à l'heure. Elle devait changer son plan. Tout n'était pas entièrement perdu, elle aurait la tête du sorcier et elle offrirait sa magie à Kai, parce qu'au fond d'elle-même elle aimait profondément son « bébé » vampire. Au-delà du fait qu'elle se sentait responsable de lui, elle appréciait vraiment la personne qu'il était, aussi complexe et brisé qu'elle-même. Si elle considérait Enzo comme son frère, son jumeau, et que son amour pour lui n'avait aucune limite, ce qu'elle ressentait pour le vampircier était tout aussi puissant. Il était son petit frère, son fils presque, parce que son instinct maternel était démesuré lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Elle lui montrerait ce que c'était l'amour d'une famille. Ils étaient sa famille à présent. Et elle ferait tout pour eux, pour les mettre en sécurité, pour s'assurer qu'ils soient heureux, qu'ils aient ce qu'ils désirent et de détruire quiconque serait une menace pour eux. Silas n'allait pas gagner cette fois. Son sang avait fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient, il avait causé tellement de douleur à Mystic Falls, il l'avait torturée en prenant l'apparence de Klaus, il avait inspiré les Augustine dans leur manière de les endoctriner à haïr ses anciens amis, à la briser. Mais elle se vengerait et elle détruirait cet enfoiré une bonne fois pour toute. Et le fait qu'il soit la copie conforme de Stefan, qui lui avait brisé le cœur de nombreuses fois allait rendre les choses encore plus jouissives pour elle, et pour Enzo aussi. Si sa haine envers le jeune Salvatore s'était un peu atténuée avant, aujourd'hui elle avait atteint un sommet. Pour toute la douleur causée, mais aussi parce qu'il l'avait fait pleurer.

Si il y avait une chose que le brun ne pardonnerait jamais, c'était de faire pleurer la blonde. Plus jamais elle ne pleurerait à cause de ce genre de personne. Il les tuerait d'abord, et sa rage était partagée par leur nouveau compagnon. Si au début il avait été un peu méfiant envers Kai, la relation qu'il avait avec la blonde l'avait rassuré. Il s'était attaché à elle, presque comme un noyé à une bouée. Il l'avait vu paniquer avec ses nouvelles aptitudes et il avait trouvé en Caroline l'appui dont il avait besoin pour avancer. Il l'avait vu s'attacher à elle inconsciemment et à sa manière. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Enzo savait qu'il ne laisserait personne la blesser sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour la venger.

Si Enzo était le protecteur, Kai était le vengeur. Et si lui-même irait tuer quiconque serait une menace, le vampircier s'occuperait d'abord de la blonde avant de faire payer aux responsables. Et tous les deux, ils feraient payer les Salvatore, les Mikaelson et Elena.

Kai regarda au-dessus de son épaule, droit vers Bonnie. La sorcière était mal à l'aie et en même temps elle semblait en colère. Il pouvait la comprendre elle avait passé chaque seconde avec Caroline lorsqu'elle était envoyée de l'Autre Côté. Elle avait passé vingt ans à regarder sa meilleure amie se faire torturer pendant que son autre meilleure amie se la coulait douce avec son petit-ami. La sorcière avait commencé à changer son regard sur ses amies, et avec Kol qui la suivait partout, ils avaient pris le côté de Caroline, s'il y avait des côtés.

Quant à Katherine, elle rayonnait presque de fierté en regardant le trio. Elle avait tué Caroline, mais elle était devenue une survivante, comme elle, et elle était devenue forte. La jeune blonde écervelée était morte et elle avait devant elle un phénix. Rien ne la tiendrait au sol longtemps, elle se relèverait toujours, elle avait survécu à Augustine, elle survivrait au reste et la brune était admirative. Elle avait appris à apprécier la gentille Caroline, et elle pouvait toujours la voir lorsqu'elle regardait Enzo ou Kai, mais elle voyait aussi la guerrière Caroline, celle qui ferait n'importe quoi pour ses amis. Et la double sut que c'était elle qui lui avait appris ça lors de leur cohabitation. Elle avait toujours su que la blonde pouvait être une garce tout en restant lumineuse et dégoulinante de gentillesse, mais la Caroline devant elle était devenue une vampire qu'elle ne voulait pas comme ennemie. Et si Klaus pensait qu'elle était morte ou qu'elle resterait l'ange qu'elle avait été, et qu'elle était toujours avec ses deux compagnons, il se trompait lourdement. Et s'il pensait avoir affronté de redoutables ennemis et avoir assez souffert, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. La Petrova savourait d'avance la souffrance de son double et de son pire ennemi.

Caroline se leva brusquement et regarda ses compagnons.

\- Il faut bouger. Si Silas est réveillé, ils vont lancer l'offensive. On se poste près de chez Klaus, parce que c'est là qu'ils vont attaquer. Ils vont aller directement à la source. Ils vont tester ses défenses. On intercepte le groupe et on l'élimine mais on en garde un pour l'interroger.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Kai les guida à travers les rues du quartier pour trouver la maison. Ils se garèrent à une centaine de mètres de la grille d'entrée et ils attendirent. Ils étaient tous les trois silencieux. Caroline pouvait sentir un Augustine pas loin, accompagné d'une vingtaine de vampires. Elle jeta un regard à ses compagnons et ils attendirent encore. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle put les voir arriver, confiants, et elle fi Kai froncer les sourcils et elle perçut une infime douleur et son inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle

\- Douze vampires sont morts, répondit-il simplement.

\- Il est réveillé et il commence le triangle, murmura Enzo.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur la maison. Elle ne perçut qu'un seul battement de cœur, puis elle entendit un cri. Elle sut et ça l'horrifia et la plongea dans une colère qu'elle avait rarement ressentie.

\- Ils attaquent Hope. Le sacrifice est une diversion, ils vont tuer Hope, pour abattre Klaus, elle murmura avant de bondir de la voiture, suivit par les deux garçons. C'est hors de question, personne ne tue les enfants.

Sans poser plus de questions, elle flasha vers la maison. Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser ce qui se passait devant elle. Elle sauta sur le vampire le plus proche de la jeune fille et lui arracha la tête. Elle se retourna rapidement vers son voisin, évita un coup et lui brisa la jambe avec un coup de pied sournois. Il plongea vers elle et elle en profita pour enfoncer ses crocs dans sa gorge. Elle le vida en trois gorgées avant de lancer son corps sur le coté. Elle lança un regard vers la jeune fille empalée au sol, respirant difficilement tout en éloignant ses agresseurs à coup de magie. La blonde fut rejointe par ses deux compagnons et ils créèrent un mur protecteur autour de la jeune fille. Il fallait en garder un en vie. Elle se saisit d'un débris de meuble sur le sol et elle en pieuta un. Elle vit sur sa gauche Kai en empaler un contre le mur, sans le tuer. Sur sa droite, elle avisa Enzo arracher une tête en laissant libre cours à sa soif de sang. Elle vit enfin l'Augustine. Il sembla pâlir lorsqu'il la reconnu. Elle eut un sourire cruel avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans son combat. Il était un des nombreux faibles vampires Augustine qu'ils avaient laissés gagner au Classement. Elle prit quelques coups, sans grande gravité avant de lancer son adversaire dans le bras de son jumeau. Elle put lire sur le visage du vampire qu'il sut qu'il était perdu et elle en savoura chaque seconde. La crainte qu'il vit dans ses yeux, la terreur qui exhalait de lui, son instinct de survie. Ils jouèrent tous les deux un peu avec lui, avant qu'Enzo ne lui arrache le cœur et elle la tête. Le seul moyen pour tuer un Augustine, lui arracher la tête.

Le hall d'entrée ressemblait à un immense champ de bataille. Il y avait des morceaux de corps çà et là, le sang recouvrait le marbre du sol, ils avaient repeint une partie des murs et certains tableaux. Kai regarda le seul survivant avec un sourire cruel. Caroline était satisfaite, mais elle avait ruiné sa tenue. Son visage était couvert de sang, comme ses deux compagnons. Elle s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille. Elle semblait terrifiée et épuisée.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce en injectant un vague de calme, nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. Je suis Caroline, et voici Enzo et Kai. Tu dois être Hope, la fille de Klaus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Très bien, je vais retirer le pieu maintenant. Ca va faire mal, d'accord ? demanda la blonde

\- Ok, vas-y, répondit la jeune hybride

Caroline se saisit du morceau de chaise et tira un coup sec dessus. L'autre fille hurla et ses yeux virèrent à l'or et la blonde évita de justesse de se faire mordre. La jeune hybride était faible et il lui fallait du sang, parce qu'elle en semblait pas guérir. Elle était épuisée aussi. La blonde la vit fermer et elle essaya de la maintenir éveillée.

\- Hope ! Reste éveillée, surtout ne t'endors pas, ordonna-t-elle

\- Care, il lui faut du sang de vampire, maintenant, dit Enzo

\- Ca va être tellement gênant, murmura la blonde en se mordant le poignet. Empêcha la de me mordre, je n'ai pas envie de délirer pour les trois prochaines heures.

Elle positionna son poignet au-dessus de la bouche de la brune. Son sang glissa dans sa bouche ouverte. Enzo maintint sa tête à quelques centimètres du poignet en la posant sur ses genoux. Il lui tenait les épaules pour la coller contre lui et sur le sol. Kai pendant ce temps fit descendre le survivant et l'attacha sur la seule chaise encore plus ou moins entière. Il le nourrit d'un peu de son sang avant de l'amener vers ses compagnons.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la blonde vit son sang faire effet. La blessure se referma et la jeune fille reprenait des couleurs, les yeux toujours dorés. Elle avala encore deux petites gorgées avant que Caroline ne retire son poignet. Elle attendit quelques secondes et la brune reprit son apparence humaine et ses yeux bleus.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés, les traits fins caractéristiques aux Mikaelson et les yeux bleus de son père. Elle semblait un peu perdue paniquée, mais Caroline remplaça ça par une vague de calme. Enzo la lacha et elle s'assit à même le sol.

\- Merci, vous m'avez sauvé la vie, commença la brune. Je serais probablement morte ou enlevée sans vous.

\- De rien, viens, lève-toi et allons dans une autre pièce pour attendre ta famille, répondit Enzo, chaleureux.

Caroline lui lança un regard interrogateur à travers ses cils. Il aida la brune à se relever et elle les conduisit au salon. Kai traina leur victime derrière lui avec un sourire carnassier. Il allait s'amuser un peu, perfectionner sa technique de torture.

Hope s'assit dans un des canapés, Caroline et Enzo en face d'elle. Kai posa la chaise dos à la porte et prit le siège en face. Hope regarda le vampire attaché puis Kai, puis Caroline et Enzo.

\- Je suis sûre que je vous ai déjà vue quelque part, dit-elle soudain à Caroline.

\- J'en doute fort. Mais peut-être as-tu déjà entendu parler de nous, répondit la blonde

\- Nous sommes de vieux amis des Salvatore, continua Enzo

Hope le regarda droit dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait senti le dégout sous mots, la menace déguisée mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et reporta son regard sur la blonde.

\- Non, j'en suis sûre, je sais que je t'ai déjà vue. Mon père a du faire des milliers de tableaux de toi. Et à chaque fois, il en est toujours aussi triste. Je ne sais pas qui tu es pour lui, mais tu sembles être importante

\- On se calme tout de suite l'hybride, on est pas là pour causer à propos de ton père, répondit directement Kai, agressif. Je te propose plutôt d'exercer tes pouvoirs pour faire parler l'idiot ici présent, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Ok, ok, sujet sensible, j'ai pigé. Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? demanda-t-elle en se focalisant sur la vampircier

\- Je ne sais pas moi, sois créative, les jeunes de nos jours, aucune idée pour la torture, se plaignit-il

\- Avant que vous vous amusiez, où est-ce que je pourrais me laver ? demanda la blonde

\- Passe la porte devant toi et c'est la cuisine. Fais comme chez toi, répondit la brune avec un grand sourire.

Caroline arriva dans la cuisine, Enzo sur les talons. Elle se passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage et frotta sa peau pour effacer toute trace de sang. Elle regarda ensuite son frère faire de même avant de se plonger dans ses iris noisette. Elle avait du mal à garder le mur autour de ses sentiments. C'était douloureux, d'être ici, avec Hope, là où elle aurait pu être depuis deux décennies, heureuse. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle sentit les bras d'Enzo se refermer sur elle. Elle se permit de se perdre dans sa chaleur et son odeur et elle l'entendit chantonner tout bas. Elle se battit contre sa douleur et ses larmes avec toute sa volonté et peu à peu elle reprit le contrôle. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à digérer et elle était plus forte que ça. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte avant de sourire sincèrement vers le brun. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de la serrer brièvement contre lui par les épaules.

\- Tout va bien se passer, sunshine, tu vas voir. Il n'y a pas de mal à se laisser influencer par ses émotions. Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas toujours les contenir, alors relâche-les un peu de temps en temps.

\- Je ne regrette pas Augustine, tu sais ? Plus maintenant, mais parfois, j'aimerais juste, je sais pas, être la première, tu vois ? Non pas en tant que sœur ou quoi, non, je voudrais juste que pour une fois on prenne en compte ce que je ressens. De toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance pour l'instant. Nous devons extirper le plus d'informations du vampire, attendre que Klaus revienne, et défendre Hope à tout prix. Ils la veulent, on doit savoir pourquoi.

La blonde retourna ensuite au salon et reprit sa place, suivie par son frère. Kai et Hope cessèrent leurs activités sanglantes et Hope relança la discussion à propos des peintures. Sous les yeux attentifs de ses deux compagnons, la blonde afficha une parfaite maîtrise de ses émotions. Elle expliqua à la jeune fille exactement qui ils étaient (sans parler des jumeaux, bien sûr), ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Elle expliqua même ce pourquoi ils étaient là, omettant quelques détails à propos de Silas ou de leur revanche. La brune écouta attentivement, son visage exprimant ses pensées. Enzo souriait de temps en temps en écoutant son esprit. Ils discutèrent ensuite d'elle, de sa vie et finalement, ils reprirent tous ensemble l'interrogatoire.

Kai s'amusait à dessiner avec sa magie sur le corps du vampire, bougeant son doigt comme s'il tenait un scalpel à distance, tranchant dans la chair. Il essayait d'apprendre à l'hybride à faire de même, parce que, d'après lui c'était beaucoup plus marrant de faire ça que de lui donner des anévrismes. La brune semblait apprécier les quelques conseils qu'on lui prodiguait. Ils étaient en train de discuter de la meilleure manière de torturer quelqu'un lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée, suivit d'un cri d'horreur.

\- HOPE !

\- Papa est de retour, murmura Kai, ça va être amusant

A peine une seconde après, Caroline vit apparaître Klaus dans la cadre de la porte. Il semblait fatigué et inquiet. Il y avait du sang sur ses vêtements et elle put sentir sa détresse. Elle ne put retenir un sourire dédaigneux de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Elle sentit toute la rage et la rancœur qu'elle avait gardées enfouies en elle exploser dans ses veines. Kai avait raison, ça allait être amusant.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà :) C'est la fin du chapitre, j'ai décider de couper ici parce que la suite aurait fait trop long :) Mais promis, je n'attendrai pas une semaine avant de poster la suite, je n'ai pas envie de vous torturer non plus ;)**_

 _ **Je ne prend pas en compte ce qui se passe dans TO, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, j'utilise juste les personnages dont j'ai besoin :)**_

 _ **Sinon, j'espère que ca vous a plu, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis/commentaires/questions/critiques, j'y répond volontiers.**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Kid'**_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles

_**Bonsoir ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**_

 _ **Merci à Justine et Marisa pour vos reviews j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Klaus se figea complétement. La blonde put sentir sa surprise surpasser tout le reste. Elle ne retint même pas son air interrogateur de se marquer sur son visage. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Kai s'installer confortablement à côté d'Hope, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle avisa ensuite Enzo, assis de la même manière de l'autre côté, son regard fixé sur l'hybride devant eux. Caroline était tranquillement assise à ses côtés, et elle dévisageait sans aucune honte l'homme en face d'elle. C'était déjà jouissif. Elle aspirait chacune des émotions qu'il semblait ressentir et elle s'en nourrissait. Mais elle ne trouva aucune trace de remords. Ca l'attrista un peu, mais en même temps, elle pouvait comprendre, il avait choisis sa famille plutôt qu'elle. Bien qu'il ait déjà choisi la cure pour Elena plutôt que son petit frère, alors c'était tout de même blessant.

\- Félicitations, Klaus. Ta fille a été enlevée depuis plus de trois heures, commença-t-elle, plus arrogante qu'autre chose. Caroline la garce était de retour.

Soudain, derrière l'hybride apparu le reste de la troupe. Dire qu'ils étaient surpris était un euphémisme. Klaus s'avança avec le reste de sa meute dans la pièce. Damon avisa les deux autres invités et sembla pâlir.

\- Et bien, et bien, on ne salue pas ses vieux amis, Salvatore ? demanda Enzo

\- J'ai toujours su que tu n'avais jamais eu de politesse, mais il est coutume il me semble de dire quelque chose quand ceux que tu as vendu il y a vingt ans se présentent à ta porte, Damon, renchérit Caroline, plus froide que la glace.

\- Vous êtes en vie, murmura le brun, ahuri

\- Care… commença Elena

\- La ferme, Gilbert, ordonna la blonde. Seuls mes amis peuvent m'appeler comme ça, et ça fait vingt ans que nous ne le sommes plus.

\- Je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusés pendant notre absence, jolie maison que tu as là, Stefan. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps non plus. Toujours un truc pour les blondes, hein ? continua Enzo en fixant Stefan et Rebekah.

Klaus était toujours silencieux, son regard fixé sur la blonde. Elle plongea ses iris dans les siennes et maintint son regard sans ciller. Pendant un instant elle eut envie d'arracher s tête et de la piétiner, puis elle voulut pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, pour après vouloir lui arracher tout ce tissus et repartir pour une partie torride, pour enfin ressentir ce besoin de lui faire mal, comme elle avait souffert. Le silence sembla tomber sur la pièce, tout du moins, elle pouvait occulter tous les autres sons pour se concentrer uniquement sur lui. Il sembla enfin briser son silence et s'approcha prudemment.

\- Caroline… murmura-t-il, tu es en vie…

\- Oh, ça va être amusant, encore plus que ce que je pensais, commenta Kai donnant un coup de coude à sa voisine pour qu'elle observe la scène.

\- Evidement que je suis en vie, Klaus, désolée de te décevoir, et ta fille aussi, au cas où ça t'intéresserait. Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas venu me sauver finalement, vu ta tendance à toujours arriver en retard, voir à ne pas essayer du tout.

Il fit un pas supplémentaire vers elle. Elle resta simplement assise, jambes croisées, dans une position très Katherinesque. La Petrova aurait été fière d'elle, pensa-t-elle. Elle replongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je te remercie d'avoir essayé… Oh mais non, que je suis idiote, tu n'as même pas essayé, je m'en rappelle maintenant. Dis-moi, Enzo, est-ce que l'un d'entre eux à jamais essayé de nous trouver ? demanda-t-elle, la voix transpirant le sarcasme.

\- Pas dans mes souvenirs, georgeous. Mais vu que ce sont eux qui nous ont vendus, je doute qu'ils n'aient jamais eu l'intention de nous sauver.

\- Caroline, je … commença Klaus, incapable de formuler la suite de sa phrase. Il fit un pas supplémentaire

\- Tu quoi, Klaus ? Tu regrettes ? Non, c'est un mensonge. Tu as essayé ? Là encore, un mensonge. Tu ne peux rien dire qui puisse justifier les vingt dernières années. Avoue simplement que tu m'as menti pour coucher avec moi, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne m'apprendras rien de nouveau. Par contre je te suggères d'arrêter d'avancer, si tu tiens à ta vie, répondit-elle en se levant. Toute sa posture exhalait la colère.

\- Pour qui tu te prends, Barbie ?! hurla presque Rebekah en se jetant sur la blonde.

Enzo souleva un sourcil en regardant l'originelle se jeter sur Caroline. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il regarda Caroline éviter la vampire avec une facilité déconcertante avant de riposter. Elle bloqua deux coups avant de lui mettre un coup de tête. L'originelle recula stupéfaite. Caroline afficha un sourire carnassier. Enzo plongea sur Klaus avant qu'il ne bouge, évitant Elijah, tandis que Damon et Stefan se lançaient vers Caroline. Kai s'interposa et plaqua Elijah au sol avec sa magie tout en déviant les deux Salavtore de leur trajectoire. Hope essaya de ramener le calme sans y parvenir.

Caroline se releva sans problèmes et évita le poing de l'autre blonde. Elle réceptionna Damon et aussi vite que l'éclair, trop vite pour un vampire normal, elle lui brisa la jambe, lui disloqua l'épaule et lui brisa la nuque. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Elena, maitrisée par Hope. Elle avisa ensuite Stefan qui relevait Rebekah. Caroline se retourna vivement, para les coups de la blonde en frappant de toutes ses forces le plus jeune Salavatore droit sur son sternum. Elle sentit l'os se briser. Sous le regard ahuri de l'hybride plaqué au sol par Enzo, elle brisa le genou de la blonde originelle puis lui brisa la nuque. L'atmosphère sembla se calmer tout de suite lorsque Caroline replaça ses cheveux correctement et lissa ses vêtements.

\- Ca y est ? Vous êtes calmés, c'est bon ? demanda-t-elle visiblement agacée

Elle regarda les deux Originels au sol puis Enzo et Kai. Ils relâchèrent leurs prises. Hope fut la dernière à relâcher sa prise. Elena courut aux côtés de son petit ami et Caroline ne put que lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme je le disais, rien ne peut justifier ce qui nous a été fait. Autant passer aux choses sérieuses, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais autant ne pas m'attarder ici, sans vouloir vexer quiconque, continua la blonde en s'accroupissant devant le vampire attaché. Originals, voici le seul survivant de l'attaque menée contre Hope

\- Qui aurait réussie si nous n'étions pas intervenus, alors les remerciements c'est quand vous voulez, enchaîna Enzo

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Elijah

\- Pourquoi quoi ? répondit Kai

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous intervenus ? demanda sèchement Klaus. Le message est plutôt clair, tu me déteste et je ne t'en blâme pas, mais alors pourquoi la sauver ?

\- Mais c'est simple, j'aime bien ta fille, elle mérite de vivre, ou tout du moins, elle ne mérite pas Augustine. Donc, maintenant que c'est un fait établi, est ce qu'on peut passer à la partie ou il crache tout ce qu'il sait et où vous élaborez un plan foireux pour vous venger ? demanda la blonde

Elle plongea son regard de nouveau dans celui du vampire. Elle se concentra uniquement sur lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et le détacha. Elle lui prit les mains et sembla presque embrasser ses phalanges. Elle infiltra en lui la confiance et elle le rassura. Elle effaça la terreur et la remplaça par le besoin de parler, le besoin de lui faire plaisir, de lui dire tout ce qu'il savait.

\- Tout va bien, je suis ton amie. Je m'appelle Caroline et tu peux me faire confiance, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, comme celle d'une mère pour son fils terrorisé. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Cedric.

\- Bien, Cedric, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises ce que tu sais. Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je sais que tu as envie d'en parler. Je t'écoute. Pourquoi avoir attaqué Hope ?

\- Marcel a réveillé le magicien. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de faire le triangle, pour lever le voile et trouver une sorcière pour qu'il récupérer sa femme. En échange, il donnerait à Marcel le pouvoir de créer des sur-vampires et faire de lui leur roi. Il a besoin du sang de la fille pour le rituel.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. De quel rituel tu parles, Cedric ?

\- Sa femme est humaine, transformée en pierre par la sorcière. Il veut la transformer en immortel comme lui, et pour ça il a besoin du sang de l'hybride.

\- Que sais-tu d'autre ? Tu peux me faire confiance, tu peux me le dire, continua la blonde, toujours d'une voix douce.

\- Le sorcier a dit que cette fois-ci, il verrait les choses en grand, qu'il aurait sa vengeance, qu'il y avait des traitres dans la cour et que Marcel ne pouvait croire personne. Il a demandé aux vampires d'Augustine de diriger des escouades et de former les autres aux combats. Marcel veut une armée de sur-vampires, mais Augustine a été détruit, ils sont tous morts, les jumeaux ont fait ça. Le sorcier les veut, comme Marcel. Ils veulent les engager pour mener l'escouade destinée à tuer les originaux une fois que la sorcière aura brisé les lignées, raconta le vampire, entièrement plongé dans le regard de la blonde, lui serrant les mains.

\- Es-tu proche de Marcel ou du sorcier pour avoir autant d'informations ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je suis un de ses plus proches lieutenants, après Thierry. Je le connais depuis presque un siècle.

\- Tu es vraiment un ami formidable, Cedric. Dis-moi, sais-tu autre chose ? Tu peux me parler. Sais-tu qui sont les jumeaux ?

\- Personne ne le sait. Marcel a envoyé des équipes à leur recherche mis personne n'a rien trouvé. En attendant, on reçoit des cargaisons des autres Augustine, surtout celles du Nord, mais jamais plus de trois. Le magicien a dit qu'il en faudrait plus pour gagner la guerre. Les sorcières veulent aussi les Augustine pour leur protection. Le magicien pense que chaque faction essaye de s'en procurer.

\- Quand le magicien va-t-il terminer le triangle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il ne l'a pas dit, mais bientôt. Il a dit que cette fois-ci, ce serait mondial.

Caroline soupira avant de serrer un peu plus fort les mains du vampire. C'était presque trop facile de leur extirper des informations. Elle lança un regard en coin vers Enzo qui hocha la tête en se relevant. Il s'approcha à mesure que Caroline lâchait progressivement les mains de sa victime.

\- Cédric, tu sais que c'est très impoli d'attaquer une jeune fille, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, je ne le voulais pas, mais l'Augustine nous a ordonné de le faire avec violence, pour envoyer un message à Klaus.

\- Quel message ? demanda-t-elle

\- Qu'il est incapable de protéger ceux qu'il aime. On devait lui remettre un dossier qu'on a trouvé à Augustine.

\- Quel dossier ? demanda Enzo

\- Tout va bien Cedric, Enzo est mon ami, tu peux lui parler, le rassura Caroline

\- A propos d'une fille vampire qui avait été prise. Il est marqué qu'elle est morte il y a dix ans suite à une séance trop poussée de dissection. Marcel pensait que Klaus connaissait la fille, parce qu'elle vivait à Mystic Falls. Il n'y avait aucune photo mais elle s'appelait Car…

Il se tut soudain et ouvrit grand les yeux en fixant la blonde. Elle balaya toute la terreur et la remplaça par du calme et de la quiétude. Le vampire sembla respirer normalement de nouveau et continua son histoire

\- Elle s'appelait Caroline.

\- Pourquoi Marcel pensait que ça enverrait un message ? demanda une nouvelle fois Enzo

\- Parce que Klaus lui en avait parlé lorsqu'il était revenu la première fois en ville.

\- Très bien Cedric, tu as vraiment été parfait, merci beaucoup de ton aide, répondit Caroline en se levant, brisant toute son emprise sur lui.

Le vampire sentit une vague de terreur le heurter de plein fouet lorsqu'il regarda Enzo. Caroline lui fit un sourire qui n'était plus du tout amical.

\- Tu avais promis que tu ne me ferais pas de mal ?! s'écria le vampire

\- Oh, mais je ne vais pas t'en faire, mon chou, Enzo va te tuer, pas moi, répondit simplement la blonde, comme un fait accompli

Avant même qu'il ne puisse bouger, Enzo lui arracha le cœur. Il le déposa sur les genoux du corps pour ne pas salir le tapis avant d'essuyer sa main sur le T-Shirt de la victime. Il lança un regard à la blonde qui lui répondit par un sourire. Elle secoua la tête en laissant échapper un petit rire. Elle regarda ensuite les originaux. Klaus avait un sourcil levé, surpris, et Klaus semblait complètement ahuri par son comportement. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, comme si elle ne venait pas de manipuler quelqu'un avant de le faire tuer.

\- Voilà qui était intéressant, commença Elijah en se levant

\- Silas est éveillé, si vous étiez sur le point de perdre la guerre avant, vous êtes sur de la perdre maintenant, répondit simplement Caroline

\- Personne ne prendre la Nouvelle Orléans, la vielle est à moi, gronda l'Hybride en se levant à son tour. Et je tuerai quiconque s'attaquera à ma famille.

\- Cette ville pourrait brûler pour ce que j'en ai à faire, mais Silas est à moi, et je n'hésiterai pas à m'attaquer à toi ou ta famille si tu te mets sur mon chemin, répondit froidement Caroline.

\- Parce que tu penses que vingt ans dans un laboratoire te donne le pouvoir nécessaire pour m'attaquer ?! s'énerva Klaus

\- Ecoute moi bien, Niklaus Mikaelson et retiens bien ce que je vais te dire. J'ai passé les vingt dernières années à apprendre mille et une façons de te tuer et de te faire souffrir, vingt ans à réfléchir à comment j'allais te faire payer à toi et à ta prétendue famille tout le mal que tu as fait. Si tu penses avoir souffert avec Mikael, laisse-moi t'apprendre que tu te trompes. Et parlons-en de ta famille. Rappelle moi qui a tué ton frère Finn ? Ah oui, Elena, Damon et Stefan. Qui a tué Kol ? Elena et Jeremy. Et à présent qui vit sous ton toit, sous ta protection ? Parlons ensuite de tes hybrides. Qui les a poussés à se libérer de toi ? Hayley. Avec qui tu as couché alors que tu m'aimais soit disant ? Hayley. Et qui as-tu mis enceinte alors que tu me prenais avec tant de passion sur le sol de cette forêt ? Ah oui, Hayley. Alors ta prétendue famille est à moitié composée de personnes qui te haïssent ou qui t'ont trahi en premier lieu. Mais je t'en fait la promesse, Klaus, je te ferai souffrir avec autant de passion que je t'ai aimé et que je t'ai fait l'amour dans les bois.

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Kai s'était levé et admirait la blonde devant lui. Elle exhalait la puissance et la détermination. Enzo à ses côtés semblait fier d'elle. Il y avait une sorte de combat de regards entre les deux. Hope était surprise et Elijah semblait choqué. On pouvait lire un mélange de choc, tristesse, douleur et rage sur le visage de l'hybride.

\- A présent que c'est établi, je vais aller chercher la tête de ce maudit sorcier, et une fois qu'il sera mort, ce sera ton tour. Tu as été un excellent professeur, Niklaus, j'ai beaucoup appris en t'observant. Elijah, mes respects au reste de votre famille, termina la blonde en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Klaus était complétement figé. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions, il avait envie de pleurer, hurler, la tuer et en même temps la supplier de le pardonner. Elle était en vie, toujours là, sa Caroline, l'ange blond qui l'avait remis dans le droit chemin. Il l'avait entrevue lorsqu'elle avait parlé avec le vampire, mais il y avait aussi l'autre Caroline, la froide et blessée et en colère. Et elle le haïssait. Il n'avait aucun doute quant aux menaces qu'elle avait proférées. Elle les mettrait à exécution, il en était sûr, et c'est ce qui était le plus blessant. La seule personne avec qui il se sentait humain, il s'était senti comme quelqu'un qui pouvait être aimé, qui avait eu la chance d'être aimé par elle, et aujourd'hui il ressentait encore ça, juste en la regardant. Mais il pouvait sentir aussi à quel point elle était blessée. Et elle avait raison. Elle avait tellement raison. Elle avait toujours été clairvoyante et cette réalisation était tout aussi douloureuse. Il avait abandonné ses frères. Depuis vingt ans, il vivait avec ses meurtriers et il ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Il sentit Elijah poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit, elle est juste blessée, commença-t-il

\- Oh non, tu te trompes oncle Lijah. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'était Augustine. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait d'être à la merci d'autres personnes qui pourraient vous tuer à chaque secondes, vous êtes indestructibles. Et qu'importe que vous soyez ma famille, je peux la comprendre parfaitement. Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord avec elle, mais elle a de bonnes raisons. Et je ne l'empêcherai pas de se venger. Elle en a le droit, dit Hope, mortellement sérieuse

\- Hope ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? demanda Elijah de nouveau

\- Parce qu'elle est venue me sauver. Parce que c'est elle qui a massacré tous ces vampires avec ses compagnons. C'est elle qui m'a donné son sang pour me sauver la vie, parce que j'allais mourir. C'est elle qui est venue à mon secours alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était que vous veniez me sauver. Et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu n'es jamais parti à sa recherche si tu l'aimais comme tu le disais. Pourquoi, papa ?

\- J'ai fait un choix, il y a vingt ans, un que je ne regretterai jamais. C'était elle ou toi et je t'ai choisie, et je referais ce même choix s'il le fallait. Et puis le temps a passé et…

\- Et tu as préféré croire qu'elle était morte plutôt que d'aller à sa recherche et l'affronter. Et regarde où ça t'as mené papa ! Je ne veux pas paraitre insensible ou quoi que ce soit, mais elle a raison sur certains points. A présent il nous faut un plan, termina Hope.

\- C'est très simple, il nous faut les jumeaux avant que Marcel ne les trouve, ensuite il faudra convaincre Caroline et les deux autres de nous aider à abattre cet imposteur et son sorcier et enfin établir une trêve avec eux, énonça l'hybride

\- Avant tout ça, il nous faut expliquer aux autres ce qu'il vient de se passer et les convaincre de ne pas les pourchasser tout de suite, termina Elijah

Autant dire qu'ils avaient du travail devant eux, mais Klaus eut un espoir. Caroline avait toujours été guidée par ses sentiments. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue, que le déteste ou pas, il ne perdrait pas une nouvelle fois, il s'en fit la promesse.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, on en apprend plus sur le plan, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos /critiques, j'y répond avec plaisir :)**_

 _ **Bisous Bisous**_

 _ **Kid'**_


	14. Chapitre 13 : alliance

_**Bonjour :D Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :) J'ai eu du mal avec celui-ci mais je pense qu'il est quand même intéressant, je trouve. Anyways, je tiens à remercier pour leurs reviews**_

 _ **Odessa : je suis contente que ça te plaise, c'est très motivant de savoir que ça plait :)**_

 _ **raissanaomie : je suis désolée pour ton manque de sommeil :/ mais contente que ça t'ai plu autant ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant**_

 _ **sandraskelligton : je suis très contente de savoir que ca te lait, j'espère ne pas décevoir pour la suite**_

 _ **Audrey : en espérant que la suite te plaise autant :)**_

 _ **La : ca va venir, dans deux voir trois chapitres je pense :)**_

 _ **Justine : toujours heureuse de voir que tu commentes à chaque fois :) j'espère que la suite sera plaisante :)**_

 _ **noominaome : voilà la suite tant attendue :D**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté la fic dans leurs favoris/suivent. J'espère que ca vous plaira !**_

* * *

Caroline était en vie et elle ne souhaitait que le faire souffrir. Cette pensée tournait dans sa tête depuis la veille. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, là, assisse dans son salon, ça lui avait semblé tellement normal, tellement sa place, mais la rage qui avait pris possession de son visage n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait revoir. Elle n'était pas faite pour le côté sombre, mais en même temps ça semblait tellement à sa place et ça lui allait si bien, c côté sombre la rendait encore plus attirante à ses yeux mais en même temps ça agissait comme un refroidisseur. Elle avait basculé du côté sombre grandement à cause de lui, il l'avait fait souffrir et elle avait tellement raison à propos de sa famille, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Après vingt ans à vivre ensembles, il ne pouvait haïr les Salvatore et le double, et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il aurait voulu. Même savoir que c'était de leur faute qu'elle avait été capturée ne parvenait pas à l'énerver. Rien que ça le fit se sentir encore plus mal et se détester lui-même, parce qu'il faisait le contraire de ce qu'il lui avait promis. Mais aujourd'hui il avait besoin de son aide. Il était dépassé par la situation, Silas lui était totalement inconnu, et même les savoirs des Salvatore n'avaient rien changé. Il semblait que juste elle et sa troupe étaient en possession d'informations. Et elle voulait sa tête. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami ou tout du moins il l'espérait très fort.

Hope avait le numéro de téléphone de la blonde, elle allait passer le coup de fil que son père voulait qu'elle passe, même si elle trouvait cette idée catastrophique. Mais en même temps, peut-être qu'une alliance adoucirait leur rage et leur rancœur, mais elle avait de sérieux doutes. Elle se sentait en conflit avec elle-même. Elle y verrait sûrement plus clair quand tout ça serait terminé. Et puis, ils avaient besoin des jumeaux et ils étaient les seuls Augustine qu'elle connaissait et qui ne voulaient pas les tuer. Elle prit son téléphone et sélectionna le nouveau contact. Elle porta l'appareil à son oreille et se mordit la lèvre.

Elle atteignit la troisième sonnerie lorsqu'elle entendit une voix lui répondre.

« Téléphone de Caroline, Kai j'écoute » répondit une voix masculine qui respirait le sarcasme

\- C'est Hope, est-ce que je pourrais parler à Caroline ?

«Evidemment, dès qu'elle aura fini de creuser des sillons sur le plancher à force de réfléchir. Tu veux peut-être lui laisser un message ? » son interlocuteur semblait réellement sincère

\- Juste, passez à la maison le plus vite possible, tous les trois, nous avons besoin de vous, répondit hâtivement la brune

\- Nous ? demanda une voix féminine

\- Plutôt moi que nous, mais oui, on a besoin de vous, alors si tu pouvais juste passer au-delà de ta rancœur pour quelques heures, ramenez-vous, ordonna Hope avant de raccrocher.

Caroline était à moitié choquée et moitié amusée. Après tout c'était la fille de Klaus, pas étonnant qu'elle prenne pour acquise leur aide ou ordonne aux autres sa volonté. La blonde pouvait faire abstraction, surtout après sa session de réflexion depuis hier soir. Ce qu'elle avait appris changeait le plan, mais elle en avait pensé un nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle sache avant toute chose si elle ne se trompait pas, et pour ça elle avait besoin d'écouter ce que les autres savaient aussi. Elle saisit sa veste et rejoignit Enzo dans leur cuisine, suivie de Kai. Le vampircier manigançait quelque chose, elle pouvait le sentir, mais elle s'en inquièterait plus tard. Kai mit l'autre vampire au courant et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Le plus jeune vampire prit le volant, Caroline sur le siège passager, regardant par la fenêtre, toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Elle prit une grande respiration et remit de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle ne raterait aucune occasion pour le faire souffrir, mais aujourd'hui c'était contre-productif.

Hope les attendait sur le porche, tournant en rond. Elle leur fonça dessus à peine furent-ils garés. Elle les escorta jusqu'à leur salle des opérations, trois portes plus loin que le salon. A peine furent-ils entrés que Caroline bloqua tout sentiment inutile, comme la rage, la haine mais laissa transparaître son dégoût lorsque son regard se posa sur Stefan, Damon, Elena ou Klaus. Les réactions en face d'elle en revanche, elle les apprécia, tout comme Enzo.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi Barbie et Ken ont été invités, avec leur nouveau chiot ? demanda Rebekah, acide.

\- Bitchy'Bex, je te préfère vraiment comme ça, la garce attitude te donne meilleure mine, répondit simplement Caroline. Je te dois avouer que tu m'as manqué.

\- On est si désespéré qu'on fait appel à une bande de psychopathes, en particulier celui-là ? demanda Damon en pointant vers Kai

\- Si tu tiens à ta langues, je te conseille de la fermer, commenta Enzo. Franchement Gilbert, j'espère qu'il est plus doué avec sa langue pour te faire hurler que pour parler.

\- Ça suffit ! s'énerva Elijah. Vous réglerez vos problèmes plus tard. Nous avons un réel problème ici, je vous rappelle.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? demanda Enzo

\- Parce que nous avons besoin de votre aide, répondit l'aîné Originel

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on vous aiderait ? demanda Kai. Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ? Vous allez ensuite nous vendre comme cobaye ? Oh, juste, déjà fait. Vous allez faire quoi, alors ? Nous sacrifier ? Ça aussi vous l'avez déjà fait.

\- Vous voulez la tête de Silas, il veut la nôtre. Ecoutez, je sais que vous les haïssez mais pour vaincre Silas vous allez avoir besoin d'aide, alors laissez-nous aider, plaida Hope.

\- Hope, je t'apprécies même si je ne te connais pas, et je sais que tu es sincèrement inquiète pour la survie de ta famille. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai confiance en toi, mais tu es la seule ici qui ne mérite pas de souffrir, avec ton oncle et ta tante, commença Caroline

\- Et donc, pour toi, et rien que pour toi, nous allons essayer de collaborer avec vous, continua Enzo.

\- Mais retiens bien ceci, si n'importe lequel d'entre vous essaye de nous faire du mal, nous menace, nous vends, nous trahit, ou blesse l'un d'entre nous, ma liste des personnes les plus détestées et les prochaines à mourir va changer et vous passerez en priorité. Parce que j'ai beau haïr ton père, il n'est pas le seul ni le premier. Dans un ordre d'idées pour que les choses soient claires, voici comment ça va se passer. Enzo, Kai et moi allons tuer Silas, éliminant ainsi le premier de la liste. Ensuite, nous traquerons les Augustine, puis ce sera au tour des Salvatore, puis ce sera au tour de ton père.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi, Care ? demanda Elena, agressive

\- Seuls mes amis peuvent m'appeler Care. Laisse-moi alors t'expliquer ce que je vais faire. Je vais vous rendre chaque seconde de souffrance que j'ai passée là-bas plus les intérêts. Mais je ne serai pas la seule à vous tourmenter. Enzo sera là aussi et crois-moi, comme je t'ai prévenue ce jour-là dans ce dortoir, si tu penses avoir abattu les pires ennemis que tu aies jamais connus, tu te trompes lourdement. Je serai ton pire cauchemar, Gilbert. Et pour que ça soit totalement clair entre nous, tant que nous y sommes, je n'ai pas besoin d'éteindre mon humanité cette fois-ci, répondit la blonde le plus simplement du monde ce qui semblait rendre la menace plus grande encore.

\- Et si nous commencions ? demanda Kai. Je m'ennuie.

Ils prirent chacun un siège en face de leurs collaborateurs et ils attendirent. Klaus fut le premier à parler une fois que le calme eut envahi la pièce une nouvelle fois.

\- Nous savons que Silas est éveillé et qu'il a abattu le premier point du triangle. Il veut donc lever le voile entre les mondes. D'après Damon, il voudrait ramener Qetsiyah pour qu'elle lui donne un sort pour trouver Amara. C'est tout ce qu'on sait pour l'instant.

\- Mais c'est Kai qui maintient l'Autre Coté, ajouta Elena, donc il fera forcément barrage, non ?

\- Non, je le maintiens mais je ne le contrôle pas. Le voile peut se briser, je ne pourrai rien y faire, répondit Kai

\- Et nous avons détruit le corps d'Amara la première fois qu'il est revenu, ajouta Stefan. Son plan va forcément échouer.

\- C'est un vampircier vieux de deux mille ans, je pense qu'il trouvera une solution, répliqua Enzo. Non, il veut la sorcière pour autre chose. D'après ce que je sais, la fille était humaine, elle n'est donc pas de l'Autre Coté. Il faut donc qu'il la ressuscite. Mais vous avez détruit son corps, donc il va devoir trouver une autre solution.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Caroline continuait de tourner en rond en réfléchissant. Elle y avait pensé toute la nuit. Quelle pourrait être cette solution ? Kai avec les pouvoirs de Tessa et personne ne le savait et ne le saurit d'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus de corps, alors comment allait-il faire pour régler le problème qu'il connait, ignorant le don de Tessa. Elle regarda vers la table et la solution la heurta de plein fouet. C'était tellement intelligent !

\- Il est malin, cet enfoiré. C'est tellement sournois, tellement lui, tellement intelligent que personne n'aurait rien compris avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, murmura Caroline en s'arrêta soudain et fixant intensément le feu ouvert.

\- Et on peut savoir de quoi tu parles, Barbie ? demanda Damon exaspéré

\- Qui est Amara ? répliqua la blonde

\- La femme de Silas, répondit Stefan

\- Tu ne fais pas semblant d'être idiot, toi, claque Kai en fixant Elena. Amara est le premier double. Comme Silas.

\- Alors que se passera-t-il quand il découvrira que le corps de sa bien-aimée a été détruit ? demanda à nouveau la blonde

Un silence lui répondit et elle commença à s'agacer. Comment avaient-ils survécus jusqu'au aujourd'hui ?

\- Il utilisera le corps d'Elena, murmura Enzo, comprenant enfin où Caroline voulait arriver

\- Une fois encore, tout se joue autour du double. Ton espèce est irritante, commenta la blonde. Il utilisera son corps comme vaisseau et il utilisera le sang d'Hope pour la changer en hybride, parce qu'il est un véritable enfoiré, il a promis à Marcel la Nouvelle Orléans, mais il régnera sur le monde surnaturel et pour ça il se changera en la créature la plus puissante au monde, Tribride. Sorcier, vampire et loup-garou, et il sera instoppable.

Il y eut un nouveau silence et la vampire se rassit et continua de fixer le feu. Elle réfléchissait. Ils avaient contré la partie Tessa, mais ça ne l'arrêterait pas. Si il ne la trouvait pas, il utiliserait une autre sorcière tout aussi puissante. La simple pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. Il fallait établir un plan, en dehors de celui qu'ils allaient établir ici, pour régler le problème elle-même.

\- Et les jumeaux ? demanda Elijah. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur eux ? Vous les avez connus ?

\- Connus ? On s'est battus avec eux. Ils sont redoutables, sans pitiés et imbattables. Qu'importe à combien nous étions, ils gagnaient toujours. La seule chose qui compte pour eux c'est l'autre. C'est eux qui ont fait brûler Augustine, massacrant tout le monde dedans avant, répondit Enzo

\- Si ils ont tout fait brûler, comment êtes-vous sortis ? demanda Damon

\- Nous étions en mission spéciale pour le docteur Maxfield. Il nous a traités spécialement pour une seule mission, venger la mort de son fils, dit Caroline

\- En résumé, pour te traquer et te tuer, mon pote, renchérit Enzo avec un grand sourire.

\- Savez-vous comment les trouver ? demanda ensuite Klaus. Il nous les faut de notre côté avant Marcel

\- Ils ne se battront pas pour lui. Pour Silas, peut-être, mais pas pour Marcel, ils n'ont jamais été intéressés à gagner le Classement. Et ils ne se battront pas pour toi non plus, tu n'as rien à leur offrir. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien te tuer et ta famille suivrait, répondit Enzo. Mais on essayera si ça vous tient vraiment à cœur, mais pour l'instant nous sommes les seuls Augustine qui vont collaborer avec ta famille.

De nouveau un grand silence. Le trio Augustine discutaient silencieusement du plan à venir grâce au don d'Enzo tandis qu'ils écoutaient distraitement d'une oreille le plan foireux des autres. Ils voulaient arrêter Silas de créer le triangle et ils voulaient rendre la localisation d'Hope presque impossible. C'est Elena qui eut l'idée merveilleuse de déguiser chaque fille en Hope pour chaque sortie partageant son odeur aussi, histoire de semer le doute et elle ne quitterait pas les côtés de son père. Les eux groupes d'interventions avaient été établis de la sorte : Klaus, Hope, Stefan, Elena, et Elijah, Damon et Bekah pour le deuxième. Caroline, Enzo et Kai resteraient au manoir, donnant l'illusion qu'ils y étaient tous. Ils pouvaient défendre sur tous les fronts et si Caroline trouvait l'idée plutôt astucieuse, elle sut que le triangle allait être complété. Elle avait besoin qu'il le soit, pour le bien du plan de Kai, parce qu'il fallait que Silas lève le voile pour que le vampircier ramène Bonnie, Kol et Katherine à la vie. La blonde avait besoin d'alliés et les trois esprits avaient été clairs sur leurs intentions. De plus, Kol méritait une vraie famille et son amitié avec Kai semblait les stabiliser tous les deux, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Une fois qu'ils seraient de retour, Kol et Bonnie deviendraient les ancres de l'Autre Côté, empêchant sa destruction, tandis que Katherine reviendrait sous une forme altéré de vampire. Plutôt une immortelle avec ses pouvoirs de vampires accentués. Les autres serviraient de diversion. Le plan était aussi simple jusque-là. La suite était plus floue, mais la blonde avait déjà une idée de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Il leur faudrait découvrir qui serait ses alliés lorsque le magicien découvrira que Tessa lui est inutile. Ensuite, il fallait qu'ils sachent pourquoi elle l'aidait, quels étaient leurs intérêts communs. Pour ça, ils devraient attendre. Heureusement que la patience était une des rares choses qu'elle avait apprécié apprendre de la part des Augustine.

Silas n'allait pas tarder à passer à l'action, il fallait juste attendre et Enzo avait hâte de pouvoir passer à l'action. La veille, il avait appris des choses intéressantes à propos de leurs « ennemis ». Marcel avait recruté de nouveaux Augustine, d'autres implantations, et il appelait à l'aide. De tous les coins du monde, des vampires plus redoutables les uns que les autres répondaient à l'appel et pourtant, la situation ne l'inquiétait pas. Que du contraire, il était amusé.

Kol regardait la petite réunion d'un œil morne. C'était ennuyeux. Il avait espéré que Caroline ou Enzo, voir même Kai initie un nouveau conflit verbal, ou même un peu d'action, pace que tout ce que le plus jeune Mikaelson souhait c'était de voir sa soit disant famille souffrir comme lui avait souffert, parce qu'ils l'avaient abandonné, même pas vengé, à peine pleuré. Est-ce que ses frères et sa sœur l'avaient jamais aimé ? C'était ce qui l'avait blessé le plus. Et par pur curiosité, il les avait observés de l'Autre Coté. Puis il a rencontré Caroline et Bonnie. Caroline dans le monde des vivants et Bonnie dans celui des morts. Et avec elles, il a rencontré Kai. E même si la blonde ne l'avait jamais vu, jamais parlé, jamais rien du tout, mais juste sa présence le rassurait suffisamment, c'était apaisant de la regarder vivre et parfois frustrant. Et avec Caroline était arrivé Enzo. Lorsque le brun se mit à suivre la blonde et sa bande partout lors de sa première mort, il avait fait sa connaissance et ils s'étaient bien entendu. Mais Enzo avait été ressuscité mais pas lui, et il avait alors suivit Bonnie et Damon. Il était resté invisible, puis Damon s'était échappé de la prison avec Kai et Bonne était restée derrière. Et aujourd'hui, les deux anciens sorciers s'étaient alliés, ils avaient regardé les deux vampires se serrer les coudes, entrer à Augustine, et si Kol avait eu quelque rancœur envers ses frères et sœur et envers le scooby gang, aujourd'hui il était d'autant plus en colère. Et sa colère était partagée avec sa nouvelle meilleure amie, la sorcière Bennett. Ce qu'ils avaient vu, les cris et la douleur, et les autres qui vivaient tranquillement leur vie, dans le bonheur ou leur prospérité. Ils avaient été oubliés, eux, les victimes collatérales, ceux qu'on ne regrettait pas. C'était frustrant, irritant. Et s'il y a une chose qui ne faut pas faire avec d'anciens magiciens, c'était les irriter.

Kai avait partagé son plan avec eux, et dès qu'ils seraient de nouveau du côté du monde des vivants, les deux esprits n'auraient aucune difficulté à choisir leur camp. La seule chose qui dérangeait Bonnie, et encore, plus le temps passe et plus son avis changeait, c'était la partie « faire souffrir Elena ». Mais elle devait avouer que sa soit disant meilleure amie était tout sauf une amie ces derniers temps. Etonnamment, elle avait aussi commencé à bien s'entendre avec Katherine. Le double avait elle aussi exprimé sa frustration et son admiration pour la jeune blonde. Tous les trois, ils avaient vu la véritable Caroline Forbes qui se cachait en dessous de toute cette haine. Ils l'avaient vue être brisée, blessée, entourée d'obscurité, avalée par elle pour finalement renaitre, tel un phénix, plus brillante encore, et ne parlons même pas de sa force. Le double adorerait détruire la vie parfaite d'Elena Gibert et son mari, celle de Stefan et sa copine Rebekah, même celle de Klaus, elle avait cinq cent ans de vengeance à prendre, et ne parlons pas d'Elijah. Jamais personne ne lui brisera le cœur comme il l'a fait. Et jamais personne ne blesse Katherine Pierce sans en payer les conséquences, et elle le montrerait.

Elle avait créé la jeune blonde, et sa fierté était sans borne lorsqu'elle la regardait se débattre avec ses sentiments. Et ce serait un réel plaisir que de l'aider à se venger, l'aider à obtenir la réparation émotionnelle qu'elle réclamait. La brune en exigeait une aussi. Dès qu'elle serait de nouveau en vie, elle ferait gouter au monde la nouvelle Katerina, et cette fois-ci elle aurait de solides appuis. En attendant, elle se contentait de hanter les Mikaelson, impatiente de pouvoir commencer son nouveau jeu. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Kol, Kai et étonnamment Bonnie aussi. Et aujourd'hui elle pouvait comprendre l'importance d'une équipe soudée, plus encore qu'une famille. Il lui fallait des gens qui la couvriraient, comme elle les couvrirait. Elle voulait tellement avoir ce que Caroline et Enzo ont, des alliés sûr, quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter, pourquoi pas comme une famille presque, parce que oui, Katerina voulait une famille, elle était un peu lasse de la solitude. Alors elle resterait avec les deux vampires Augustine, elle ferait ce que bon lui semble et arrêterait de fuir.

Les trois esprits regardèrent encore un moment les deux groupes de vivants dans la pièce. La tension était palpable, même de l'Autre Côté. Ils pouvaient voir les regards noirs et menaçants du nouveau trio contre la méfiance et même un peu de haine de la part des Mikaelson et cie. Ca dura presque encore cinq bonnes minutes avant que la blonde fasse ses adieux et ne parte avec ses deux compagnons. Les trois esprits observèrent les vampires millénaires commencer à se disputer, à parlementer entre eux et la tension continuer de grimper. Bientôt, le magicien passerait à l'attaque et les choses allaient devenir amusantes.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ca vous a plu :) n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis/critiques/commentaires/questions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir :D**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Kid'**_


	15. Chapitre 14 : Sceller son destin

Bonsoir ! :D Voilà mon nouveau chapitre (enfin) ! Sinon, comme à chaque fois, merci à eux qui ont ajouté aux fav/suivent ma fiction, ça me fait plaisir.

Merci aussi à

Bebe2204 : l'action ne va pas tarder je pense, sinon je suis contente de savoir que ça vous plait aussi quand il n'y en a pas vraiment, c'est pas facile d'écrire en même temps ce qui se passe dans leurs esprits et les actions

sandraskellington : plus le temps passe, plus la famille s'agrandit et j'aime que ça soit comme ça, un peu comme le clan des trahis VS le monde

La : elle va venir, ne t'en fais pas, mais avec ou sans le groupe, une chose est sûre, cette discussion ne sera pas agréable

raissanaomie : tout doucement on découvre des petits morceaux de la toile, et j'aime bien ça, mais pas d'inquiétude, tout sera révélé en son temps :)

Audrey : oui, Caroline sait mentir à présent ! Enfin, tout du moins quand c'est nécessaire, une des nombreuses choses qu'Enzo et Augustine lui ont apprise :) Le moment où on comprendra qui ils sont vraiment est un moment que j'ai hâte d'écrire, je l'avoue :)

Justine : encore une fois, tes reviews me font vraiment chaud au coeur et je dois avouer que tu as inspiré une partie de la suite, et c'est pour el mieux je trouve, de la version originale dans mon esprit :) Pour ce qui est du Klaroline, pas d'inquiétudes, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse pardonner ce genre de choses aussi facilement et qu'une bonne vengeance s'impose, mais l'éternité c'est long, alors dans le futur lointain, qui sait ? La pauvre Katerina est un des personnages que j'adorerais pouvoir venger parce qu'il faut le dire, elle a eut une vie de chien, sans cadeaux :(

SweetyK : merci ! :D J'espère que les suivants te plairont aussi :)

noominaome : tu sais ce qu'on dit, le calme avant la tempête. J'ai voulu donner à Hope un peu d'humanité mais en même temps ne pas al rendre trop gentille, c'est une Mikaelson quand même :) C'est un personnage intéressant, qui a du potentiel autant pour cet fic que les autres :)

Sinon, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! ;)

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'ils attendaient quelque chose, mais rien. Enfin rien, si il y avait eu l'arrivée désespérée d'Hope à leur nouvelle maison, sa fuite de chez elle. Elle avait débarqué le lendemain de leur réunion, totalement hors d'haleine et surtout hors d'elle. Caroline avait été un peu surprise mais elle avait laissé la jeune fille rester avec eux. Après tout, elle appréciait l'hybride et un peu d'entrainement de leur ferait pas de mal.

Depuis une semaine, ils s'entrainaient entre eux, Kai enseignant quelques sorts à la jeune fille, Enzo et Caroline s'exerçant autant physiquement que mentalement, renforçant leur mental, essayant de pousser plus loin possible leurs nouvelles capacités. Lorsqu'elle se concentrait, elle pouvait sentir les émotions des trois esprits autour d'eux, de la même manière qu'Enzo pouvait les entendre. Elle ressentait de la colère, de la rancœur et de la trahison, ainsi que de la rage et de la tristesse, et elle en conclut qu'il s'agissait de Kol. Elle pouvait percevoir l'inquiétude de Bonnie et la fierté de Katherine. C'était comme un halo rassurant de les savoir juste là, à côté d'elle, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment noué de liens très forts avec Kol ou Katerina.

Hope avait expliqué que la situation au manoir était ingérable et frisait le ridicule. Klaus ne cessait de s'engueuler avec tantôt Damon, tantôt Stefan ou Bekah et l'ambiance était tendue. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait fui jusqu'à elle, pour trouver un endroit stable où elle pourrait remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient se rendre une nouvelle fois au manoir, pour débriefer de la semaine comme l'avait exprimé Elijah. Ca ressemblait plus à une réunion de mise en communs es informations et à une manière de recoller les morceaux entre les deux groupes mais peu importait. Ils iraient, parce qu'il le fallait, et ils étaient prêts à tout, les uns pour les autres. Le trio infernal, les jumeaux Augustine, ils étaient déterminés.

Ils se mirent en route en avance par rapport au rendez-vous, presque une heure pour être exacte, mais il fallait ramener Hope chez elle et ça allait provoquer beaucoup de discussion. Carolin en était ravie d'avance (prenez ça de manière ironique, hein, la blonde voulait tout sauf les revoir). Durant cette semaine, elle avait pensé non seulement au plan, au rapprochement visible entre Hope et Enzo mais aussi à comment elle pourrait se venger, elle. De Klaus, de Damon, de Stefan, d'Elena. Elle avait quelques idées, sa garce-attitude made in Katherine était déjà activée et une partie d'elle-même savourait déjà. Il avait fallu deux jours aux Mikaelson pour remarquer la disparition de Hope et la blonde n'avait évidemment pas maqué l'occasion de le faire remarquer.

Ils arrivèrent et déjà on pouvait entendre un bruit de lutte, Stefan, Klaus et Rebekah semblaient se disputer violemment, car Stefan suppliait Klaus alors que Bekah semblait plutôt l'insulter. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers les cris, Hope en premier. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte de la bibliothèque et se figea complétement. La scène était presque irréelle. Stefan était empalé sur le sol avec ce qui semblait être un pied de chaise et il essayait de se dégager tandis que Klaus tenait fermement sa sœur par la gorge, la plaquant contre un mur, son autre main tenant une dague. Hope ne put empêcher le petit cri de surprise de sortir de sa bouche. Klaus fut distrait une nano seconde mais ce fut suffisant.

Caroline avait évalué la situation en moins d'une seconde. Au moment où Hope cria, la blonde se projeta de toutes ses forces sur l'hybride, lui attrapa le bras qui tenait Rebekah de sa main droite et de sa main gauche elle intercepta la dague qui était à mi-chemin du cœur de l'Originelle. Elle ne dut pas faire trop d'effort pour stopper le mouvement et elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Klaus. Elle y décela de la tristesse, un sentiment de trahison et de la colère. Elle ne put retenir la vague de ses propres émotions. Il osait se sentir trahi ? Il osait être en colère ? Il osait s'attaquer à sa famille, ses seuls véritables alliés, les seuls qui pouvaient le supporter ? Elle sentit le blond gronder, ses yeux se tinter d'or et commencer à forcer sur son bras pour le faire avancer. La pointe de la dague se rapprochant de quelques milimètres de sa propre poitrine.

Alors il voulait faire ça ? La poignarder elle pour ensuite atteindre sa sœur ? Même si elle pouvait sentir sa rage le consumer, lui brouiller l'esprit, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet homme, vieux de mille ans, n'était qu'un gosse idiot qui n'aurait jamais survécu si sa famille n'avait pas été là. Elle brisa le poignet de l'hybride sous sa force, lui faisant relâcher la gorge malmenée de l'autre blonde. Il fit un grondement menaçant, prêt à muter sous sa rage, quand elle-même se sentit gronder. Elle écarta la main blessée d'elle-même avec son bras, et de l'autre elle fit plier l'autre bras. Toujours en grondant, elle appuya à son tour de toutes ses forces sur le membre pour qu'il avance vers la poitrine de l'hybride. Ça ne le tuerait pas mais un petit séjour dans un cercueil lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle gronda de nouveau, les veines sous ses yeux semblèrent frissonner et elle sentit ses crocs percer sa gencive. La dague ne bougeait toujours pas. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, trop plongés dans leur propre rage pour trouver des mots. Caroline en eut marre la première. Elle se débattit une seconde encore, avant de tout lacher, esquiver la corps lourd de l'hybride qui allait lui tomber dessus, pivota sur un pied et frappa avec l'autre derrière ses genoux. Il s'écrasa à moitié sur le sol, à moitié sur le mur, mais a rage semblait se calmer. La blonde reprit ses esprits et sortit de la pièce sans un mot, sous le regard choqué de la blonde millénaire et de son frère ainé qui venait d'arriver. Caroline jeta un œil vers Stefan et prit une demi seconde pour apprécier sa souffrance avant de détourner le regard, dédaigneuse et de rejoindre la salle à manger, là où serait servi le repas.

Dans la bibliothèque, le silence était écrasant. Rebekah délivra son petit ami et Klaus se relevait, à nouveau complètement maitre de lui-même. Il irradiait toujours la colère, rien que son regard pourrait tuer, mais il n'attaqua plus sa sœur, ou son frère, ou personne d'ailleurs. Il se contenta de faire passer par ses yeux une menace plus grande encore. « Ce n'est pas terminé ».

\- Le repas est servi, annonça tout à coup Elijah en jetant un dernier regard vers sa famille avant de prendre le même chemin que la blonde, suivit de près par EnZo et Kai.

Ils trouvèrent Caroline assise en bout de table, les yeux fermés, le visage pâle et éteint. Elle semblait être dans une transe et même les bruits de chaises des autres arrivants ne la sortirent pas de son état. Enzo et Kai ne semblaient pas perturbés par le comportement étrange de leur amie.

Le repas fut servi et la blonde ouvrit enfin les yeux. On ne pouvait rien y lire, ils étaient froids. Glacés même. Mais il irradiait tout autour d'elle une aura de colère et de rage qu'Enzo avait rarement ressentie. Tous le monde mangeait sans un bruit, tantôt fixant les Augustine au bout de la table, tantôt se fixant entre eux. Caroline étant en bout de table, juste en face de Klaus, Enzo était à sa gauche et Kai à sa droite. Juste à côté du vieux vampire se trouvait Damon puis Elena puis Elijah. De l'autre côté, à la droite de Kai, se trouvait Stefan Rebekah et Hope.

Le repas fut terminé dans le plus grand es silences, l'atmosphère était lourde et l'empathique pouvait sentir leur gêne mais aussi l'amusement des trois esprits autour d'eux. Ils avaient toujours été là, continuellement autour d'elle, comme une présence rassurante. Une fois la table débarrassée par des humains, Enzo fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Bien, peut-on savoir pourquoi vieille blondie ici présente a failli se faire daguer ? Qu'on se comprenne, je m'en fiche qu'elle le soit ou non, elle pourrait mourir pour ce que j'en ai à faire, mais ça m'intrigue et je suis un homme curieux

\- Ma… sœur, commença Klaus, de nouveau en colère, la voix glaciale et son regard de tueur à nouveau dans les yeux, a été voir Marcel aujourd'hui, essayant je ne sais pas trop bien quoi, pactisant probablement contre sa propre famille. Stefan, tu devrais faire attention à ta chance dans les prochains jours…

\- Euh, wolfy, si je peux me permettre, ce que je fais, c'est pas le premier de votre famille de cinglés à promettre des choses à des personnes qu'ils « aiment » et au final ils vont voir ailleurs, hein Barbie ? commenta Damon en fixant Caroline pendant sa dernière phrase.

\- Si tu tiens à ta langue, je te conseille fortement de ne plus l'utiliser pour parler mais garde-la juste pour faire hurler ton double. Bien que, je pourrais lui montrer comment on utilise une langue pour faire grimper au rideau, répondit Enzo, désinvolte tout en fixant le vampire du regard et lui adressant le plus magnifiques des sourires hypocrites.

\- Rebekah, qu'as-tu fait avec Marcellus ? demanda l'ainé calmement

\- Je suis allée le voir pour proposer une trêve. Cette guerre est ridicule, elle est en train de nous détruire, répondit la blonde, pleine de conviction.

\- Et donc tu vas te vendre à notre ennemi et son magicien télépathe, comme ça il sait à présent tous nos plans ! s'exclama l'hybride originel. Je te jure que tu vas payer pour ça, sœur, je vais t'enfermer dans une boite pour le restant de l'éternité, et quiconque tentera de m'en empêcher avec !

Une seconde après, Caroline brisa son verre sous sa poigne. Elle irradiait la rage, la haine. Enzo posa une main sur la sienne, Kai l'imita et ils la perçurent alors. C'était submergeant, comme si une immense vague prenait possession du corps et de l'esprit de la blonde. Elle pouvait sentir sa propre rage additionnée à celle d'un esprit en particulier. Si Klaus ne la fermait pas maintenant, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Elle allait exploser, encore, ce qui allait causer beaucoup de dégâts. La dernière fois que ça c'était produit, elle avait provoqué une émeute dans tout le bâtiment des Augustine.

\- Niklaus ! s'indigna l'aine

\- Quoi Lijah ? Elle a trahi s… mais le blond fut interrompu par un murmure qui sembla glacer la pièce.

\- Comment oses-tu ? murmura simplement Caroline en fixant ses deux mains ancrées sur la table, recouvertes par celles de sa famille. Comment oses-tu prononcer ces mots devant moi et te sentir trahi ?! sa voix augmentait, mais toujours aussi menaçante. Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à ta famille ?

\- Allons, blondie, pourquoi tu t'énerves, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir des frères ou des sœurs, ou ne serait-ce que d'avoir des parents, répondit Damon avec un sourire mesquin

\- Damon, je te conseille de la fermer, vraiment, prévint Enzo une nouvelle fois.

\- Non, il en partie raison, argumenta Stefan. Pourquoi tu te mets en colère pour ça ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être trahi par son propre sang, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fais de savoir que au final, tes propres frères ou sœurs t'abandonnent pou…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kai lui plantait sa fourchette droit dans la cuisse. Sous le cri du vampire, il lui releva le visage et lui planta son couteau droit dans la gorge, sectionnant les cordes vocales. Il leva ensuite le regard vers Enzo qui semblait amusé puis vers Caroline. Si elle avait semblé être en colère avant, ce n'était rien comparé à ça. Elle avait refermé ses mains en poings sur la table, elle était debout, plus tendue qu'une corde d'un arc et elle fixait toujours ses mains. On pouvait voir son corps trembler. Elle releva soudain les yeux. Plus jamais ses deux compagnons ne voulaient les revoir. Il y avait des milliers d'émotions à l'intérieur, ils brillaient à cause des larmes de rage qu'elle essayait de contenir. Si on lui avait implanté des lasers optiques à Augustine, toute la salle aurait été tuée. Les veines noires sous ses yeux frissonnaient aussi, à moitié sur son visage de vampire et celui humain. Elle fixa Damon qui semblait être prêt à riposter, puis Stefan et enfin Klaus.

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait ? Hein ? Tout ça parce que ma mère est morte, comme mon père, et que j'étais une enfant unique ? Mais tu veux que je te dise, Salvatore ? Vous étiez ma famille. Elena, Bonnie et toi. Même ton enfoiré, égoïste, narcissique et dérangé de frère en faisait partie. Je comptais sur vous pour nous libérer, pour nous sauver après nous avoir vendus. Je me suis sacrifiée pour vous, mais personne n'est jamais venu. Vous m'avez tous abandonné et trahie et tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait ?! elle parlait fort, la colère se déversant dans ses mots. Tu crois que je ne savais pas ce que vous faisiez pendant qu'ils nous découpaient ?! Qu'ils me violaient pour comprendre le sexe fonctionne chez les non-morts ? Tu crois que je n'ai rien ressenti quand personne n'a pris ma défense quand TON frère m'a violée, lui aussi ? Tu crois que ça ne m'a rien fait quand tu m'as demandé d'être amie avec lui ?! Elle hurlait à présent, mais toujours accrochée à la table, tenue fermement par ses deux seuls vrais faux-frères. Mon père m'a torturé, ma mère m'a ignoré, vous m'avez tous abandonné et tu penses que je ne sais pas e qu'on ressent ?!

\- Caroline, je…

\- La ferme Elena ! Tu vas encore réussir à tourner ça pour qu'on en arrive à parler de toi ! Vous étiez ma famille et vous m'avez laissée pour morte pendant vingt putain d'années ! Et toi, grand hybride, avec tes promesses bidons à une pauvre lycéenne de dix-huit ans, juste pour la baiser bin comme il le faut quelques temps plus tard dans une forêt ! Toi qui a la plus grande des chances, tu as une famille, tu as su avoir un enfant, et là encore, tu arrives à tout gâcher. Regarde-les ! Tu as décidé de vivre avec les assassins de deux de tes frères, tu as tué tes propres parents, qu'importe qu'ils t'aiment ou non, ils étaient tes parents ! Ils sont les seuls à te supporter, les seuls à être restés avec toi pendant plus de mille ans et là, tu te comportes comme leur pire cauchemar ! Ce n'est pas Mikael qu'ils auraient dut fuir mais toi ! Tu es pire que lui mais là encore, ils en font abstraction, mais sais-tu vraiment ce qu'ils ont sacrifié pour toi et ta quête idiote de liberté ? Hein ? Savais-tu qu'Elijah vivait enfon heureux ave la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée, avant qu'il ne se tape lui-même ta louve bien sûr, et qu'elle était tout aussi amoureuse que lui ? Savais-tu que tu n'étais pas le seul à avoir une malédiction quand tu as été transformé ? Kol était un puissant sorcier, mais il a tout perdu. Ta sœur avait le pouvoir de guérison grâce à son humanité. Mais qu'en avais-tu à faire alors que toi, tu étais à moitié loup ?! T'es-tu jamais vengé pour la mort de tes frères ? Parce que tu souhaites te venger du fait que ta sœur aille voir ton ennemi mais as-tu demandé réparation pour le meurtre sauvage de TA PROPRE FAMILLE ? Toi ou un de vous ? Non ! Vous ne l'avez pas fait, simplement parce que ça vous arrange mieux de le savoir mort. Il était une contrainte en moins, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, attendant une réponse.

Le silence qui suivit en fut une à lui tout seul. Elle regarda les vampires millénaires e face d'elle avec dégoût lorsqu'elle put sentir sa peine. Ca la transperça de part en part, la faisant trembler sur ses jambes, l'obligeant à tomber presque sur la table, le souffle coupé. C'était comme de l'acide qui parcourait ses veines, elle était incapable de bouger, mais les larmes se mirent à couler, en même temps qu'un gémissement d'agonie. Elle rétracta son esprit de celui de ses deux compagnons mais c'était trop tard, ils l'avaient sentie. Sa respiration accéléra et elle fixa intensément l'hybride en face, qui semblait être au-delà du stade hors de lui. Elle se concentra sur son esprit, puis sur celui de sa famille et elle diffusa la douleur en se relevant. En même temps les trois originals gémirent en posant d'un geste protecteur leur cœur. Trois paires d'yeux se focalisèrent sur la blonde qui se relevait doucement, un rire sans joie presque cruel roulant dans sa gorge.

\- Kol vous passe le bonjour, sifflota Kai en admirant le spectacle.

\- Vous, les Mikaelson, toujours si fiers d'être les premiers, si imbus de vous-même, vous me dégouttez. Vous vous targuez d'être une famille et invincible mais vous vous détruisez vous-même. Depuis mille ans vous existez, depuis mille ans vous osez considérer les humains comme des insectes mais vous devriez plutôt les vénérer et apprendre deux ! Parce que sur les quatre-vingt petites années à vivre, ils seront plus heureux, plus honnêtes et plus valeureux que vous ne le serez jamais, même avec toute l'éternité, termina la blonde en coupant les contacts mentaux qu'elle avait établi et en se relevant.

Elle regarda une dernière fois la table puis tourna le dos et s'en alla. Elle avait besoin d'un verre, voir même d'une bouteille entière. La douleur de Kol l'avait profondément touchée et elle se promit à cette seconde qu'elle prendrait soin de lui comme sa famille aurait dû le faire.

Kai se leva et regarda Enzo droit dans les yeux. Le message était clair. « Je m'occupe d'elle et tu t'occupes d'ici » Il flasha pour la rejoindre. Il fut à ses côtés après dix secondes. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans le premier bar qu'ils trouvèrent avisant en moins de dix secondes qui était vampire et qui ne l'était pas. Elle s'installa au bar et commanda deux tequilas. La soirée allait être longue, mais avant, il devait absolument effacer ce regard, cette douleur, cette peine, cette colère de ses yeux. Elle était sa « maman vampire » mais il était prêt à tout pour retrouver la jeune fille de dix-sept ans qu'elle était quand il n'y avait autour d'elle qu'Enzo et lui. Elle buvait sans rien, enfilant shot sur shot et il se décida à parler. Après tout, ca ferait une bonne distraction pour lui aussi.

\- Au tout début, juste après avoir fusionné avec Luke, j'ai commencé à ressentir des trucs bizarres. J'ai eu du mal à enfermer mon père dans un monde-prison, je me sentais mal de la faire et c'était très agaçant. Je me sentais mal aussi pour Liv' et pour ce que j'avais fait à Bonnie, et il n'y avait personne à qui je pouvais parler, parce que ma famille me hait. Et un soir de l'eau a commencé à couler de mes yeux, je sentais comme une pression douloureuse à l'intérieur de moi, ca faisait mal mais il n'y avait aucune blessure. J'ai commencé à paniquer pare que j'avais l'impression d'être un alien qui excrétait des fluides par les yeux. Depuis, j'évite au maximum cette sensation, c'est très désagréable, raconta Kai

Ce fut comme un miracle. Caroline ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, non, elle était réellement amusée par l'incompréhension du vampircier. Le son de son rire résonna dans le bar, presque au-dessus de la musique, et ce fut comme si la pièce s'était éclaircie. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il revit Caroline Forbes, dix-sept ans, vampire de Mystic Falls. Ce son, il voulait l'entendre plus souvent, parce qu'il résonnait en lui et il se mit à rire aussi. C'était la magie de Caroline. Son aura semblait affecter les personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle était un aimant à humanité. Elle l'était déjà avant Augustine, mais en vingt ans, ils avaient décuplé ce pouvoir, et aujourd'hui, son rire semblait apporter la joie tout autour d'elle.

Enzo, sur le pas de la porte, l'observa. Il adorait l'écouter rire. Même à Augustine, elle avait ri, juste pour lui, parce qu'elle avait senti qu'il en avait besoin, qu'il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était toujours là, sous la carapace. Et aujourd'hui, il l'observait rire avec Kai, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé et il sut. Il sut que, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, quoi qu'elle puisse ressentir, Caroline Forbes ne mourrait pas. La jeune vampire plus humaine que les Hommes se relèverait toujours, plus forte, plus brillante. Et il sut que jamais elle ne partirait, qu'elle resterait avec eux pour le reste de l'éternité, parce qu'elle avait accordé sa confiance, et Enzo se fit la promesse qu'elle rirait chaque jour, parce qu'il en avait besoin.

Il ferma les yeux et se repassa la petite conversation qu'il avait eue avec la famille.

\- Et bien, voilà qui est fait, vous venez officiellement de sceller votre destin. Félicitations, vous vous êtes mis à dos une vampire Augustine, dressée pour vous traquer, torturer et vous tuer, commenta Enzo en prenant la place de Caroline et en posant ses pieds sur la table.

\- Elle est juste en colère, ça passera et elle reconsidèrera sa décision, répliqua Stefan.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie, je doute qu'elle me tuera, continua Elena

\- Non seulement vous êtes des idiots, mais en plus vous êtes pathétiques, rétorqua Enzo, ahuri. Laissez-moi vous raconter une petite histoire. Il était une fois une petite fille, tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent. Elle grandit dans une ville qui était comme un aimant pour créatures surnaturelles. Cette petite fille était fille unique mais elle avait deux super copines. Un jour, elle entendit ses parents se disputer violemment et quelques jours plus son père s'en allait pour vivre avec un autre homme et sa fille, l'abandonnant derrière lui. Pour se consoler, sa mère se jeta avidement dans le travail, ignorant presque complétement la fillette. Elle continua de grandir, abandonnée par sa mère mais entourée de ses deux meilleures amies lorsque les ennuis commencèrent. Alors que c'était la rentrée des classes, un nouvel élève fit son apparition, Stefan Salvatore. La pauvre jeune fille, qui restait dans l'ombre d'une de ses amies, le vit, comme tous les autres avant lui, s'intéresser uniquement à l'autre fille et l'ignorer elle complètement. Là encore, elle ne se laissa pas abattre et passa au-dessus jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le frère ainé, Damon. Pour atteindre la nouvelle petite amie de son frère et ne pouvant manipuler la deuxième amie parce que c'était une sorcière, il jeta son dévolu sur la blonde. Il l'hypnotisa, abusa d'elle, la brisa jusqu'au fond de son esprit, de son âme et personne ne vit rien. Elle eut un accident de voiture, l'ainé des frères lui donna son sang pour qu'elle survive, gagnant doucement la confiance de la mère et de la sorcière. Mais évidemment, c'était sans compter sur la grande Katerina Petrova, qui étouffa la jeune fille avec un coussin. Elle fut abandonné dès le départ de sa vie vampirique, son créateur préférant la tuer au lieu de l'aider, mais le plus jeune des deux frères décida de l'aider, mais tout le monde la considérait comme future morte, car elle ne ferait jamais de vieux os en tant que vampires. Et ils commencèrent alors à l'utiliser, sa meilleure amie étant amoureuse du grand frère, elle ne prit même pas la défense de son amie et obligea presque l'entente entre le violeur et sa victime. Puis de plus grands dangers arrivèrent, ils la balancèrent en première ligne, qu'elle meurt ou pas ça ne changerait pas grand chose. Et tour à tour ils l'ont abandonnée. Elle avait promis une année sans humanité à la mort de sa mère. Elle avait juste demandé une seule petite année ou elle deviendrait un vrai cauchemar, mais là encore personne ne respecta sa décision. Décision qu'elle n'aurait pas prise si le plus jeune frère pour qui elle avait des sentiments lui avait juste dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Et puis ils la torturèrent, elle l'avait déjà été tant de fois, par son père, par des loups, par un homme qui prétendait l'aimer. Et il y vingt ans, elle donnait sa vie pour sauver sa meilleure amie toujours en vie et les deux frères, espérant juste qu'on vienne la chercher. Mais personne ne vint et les humains se firent un malin plaisir à lui montrer ce que sa prétendue famille, ceux envers qui elle était loyale, faisaient. Et aujourd'hui encore, une part d'elle aimerait vous pardonner, parce qu'elle est ainsi, elle utilise ses sentiments comme une arme et une armure, mais vous avez scellé votre sort. De la pitié, ni elle ni moi n'en n'auront. Elle vous l'avait promis, elle deviendrait votre pire cauchemar et ce sera un réel plaisir que de l'assister dans l'exécution de cette promesse. Dès que le magicien et Augustine seront tombés, nous reviendrons pour vous. Vous ne saurez pas quand nous frapperons, mais vous allez payer pour votre trahison. Appréciez le bonheur d'être en famille tant qu'il dure, c'est un conseil, termina Enzo en se levant. Oh, et Hope ? Lève le sort d'immobilisation dès que tu le penseras judicieux.

Avec cette dernière phrase, il flasha hors du manoir. Il y avait un silence encore plus pesant dans la salle. Personne ne disait rien, plongés dans leur esprit, leurs pensées. Klaus ne savait pas très bien quoi ressentir. La douleur, l'incompréhension, la certitude que ce qu'il avait eu avec la blonde avait été détruit, il l'avait détruit. Sa rage envolée, remplacée par une sorte de dégoût, autant envers les autres personnes de la pièce, excepté sa fille et son frère, mais surtout envers lui-même aussi. Kol et Finn avait été tués et même si il ne regrettait pas vraiment le deuxième, son petit frère, qu'il était censé protéger, lui manquait. Il avait réellement perdu une partie de sa famille, mais aussi une partie de lui-même. Autant il avait sa fille avec lui, mais autant il ne se sentait pas entièrement complet. Il ne se serait senti parfaitement heureux que si Caroline avait été là, avec lui, ses yeux bleus brillants, elle rayonnant de joie et surtout d'amour, de la manière dont elle rayonnait quand elle était avec ses deux compagnons, ou comme elle avait rayonné autour de lui, pour lui, il fut un temps.

Il avait tout gâché, tout détruit, comme à son habitude, mais cette fois-ci la réalisation était plus douloureuse. Parce qu'il avait été lâche il avait retourné contre lui la seule personne qu'il avait aimé en dehors des liens du sang. La seule personne qui lui avait rendu un peu de son humanité, qui avait éclairé son âme et lui avait montré tous les chemins qu'il pouvait encore suivre.

Aujourd'hui, il avait créé un ennemi plus redoutable encore, parce qu'elle savait exactement quoi dire pour faire mal, quoi faire pour blesser. Elle connaissait sa façon de penser, comment il réagissait, elle le comprenait et ça lui accordait un grand avantage parce qu'aujourd'hui elle n'était plus la Caroline d'il y a vingt ans. Celle si prévisible, si pleine de feu, à la langue acérée et optimiste quoi qu'il arrive. On, aujourd'hui, il avait devant lui (métaphoriquement bien sûr) un vampire sur de lui, froid, calculateur et redoutablement intelligent d'après ce que Stefan et la bande lui avaient raconté de sa période sans humanité. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné, mais savoir qu'à présent cet esprit si vif s'opposait à lui, lui voulait du mal, c'était une histoire. Et depuis la première fois depuis la mort de Mikael, il sentit monter le long de sa colonne un frisson de peur. Il n'avait aucun doute, il ne pourrait pas se battre contre elle, il ne pourrait toujours pas la blesser, elle était son alpha et c'était le plus douloureux. Il avait abandonné son alpha aux mains d'hommes qui lui avaient fait vivre l'enfer et il avait coupé net tout lien avec elle, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'on le sache. Et quand enfin il aurait pu la sauver, il avait eu peur de sa réaction à propos de sa fille, parce que quel genre d'alpha a une fille avec une autre femme, une louve, celle-là même qui avait brisé son couple avec Tyler ?

La douleur de la réalisation coula lentement dans tout son corps, comme si elle prenait le temps d'investir chaque cellule. Il eut envie d'hurler sous la lune, d'expulser de lui-même toute cette douleur, parce que son alpha, son autre, sa reine, l'avait définitivement quitté, par un sort pire que la mort. Son cœur était douloureux, tout son corps l'était à présent et il ne put que laisser s'échapper un léger glapissement, comme les pleurs d'un chiot.

Il était figé sur place, ignorant les voix autour de lui, fixant la chaise à présent vide en face de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même de nouveau en l'imaginant morte, parce qu'elle était là, à la Nouvelle-Orléans, collaborant avec lui pour faire tomber un ennemi commun.

Oui, définitivement, il avait tout détruit, mais Enzo avait dit qu'au fond d'elle-même elle voulait leur pardonner, lui pardonner, parce que sa miséricorde n'avait presqu'aucune limite. Alors il s'accrocha à cet espoir pour ne pas perdre la raison, parce qu'il ne voulait pas accepter de l'avoir perdu, de sa propre faute, parce qu'il avait écouté un double et deux Salvatore. Il avait su la séduire une fois, il recommencerait s'il le fallait.

Caroline était proche d'être complètement dévastée grâce à la tequila. Elle buvait shot après shot pour maintenir cet état, parce que son empathie s'engourdissait alors et elle pouvait enfin respirer. Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée lorsque, sur le chemin du retour vers la maison, elle sentit l'air se remplir de magie, et Kai soudain agrippa violemment sa main et elle prit malgré elle sa souffrance. C'était ténu, piquant et acide à la fois, lancinant mais supportable. Et elle sut avant même que le vampircier ne parle. Silas était passé à l'action, le deuxième point avait été établi. Il ne restait plus qu'à déterminer où serait le troisième, alors Klaus et son équipe se disperseraient aux deux endroits possibles, ils échoueraient, et elle pourrait mettre en route le plan du vampircier.

Voilà voilà, la fin d'un nouveau chapitre :D J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires/critiques/questions/avis, j'y répond avec plaisir :D

Je pense poster un ou deux chapitres par week-end, ça dépend de mon temps libre disponible :)

Bref, merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à la prochaine fois,

Bisous Bisous

Kid'


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le triangle

_**Bonjour ! Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard, mais cette semaine a été une semaine de folie. J'ai accompagné quarante-cinq enfants de cinq ou six ans pendant quatre jours dans une ferme, dans un endroit tout paumé au fin fond de la Belgique, là où le réseau et le Wi-Fi n'existent pas encore semblerait-il.**_

 _ **Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre, enfin ! :D, et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je remercie ceux qui ont ajouté la fiction en favoris et/ou qui la suivent et merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews :)**_

 _ **Merci à Justine : en effet rien ne sera rose et le pardon n'est pas une chose qui risque d'arriver vite. Je pense que la violence physique ici n'a pas sa place pour l'instant, la torture émotionnelle est plus efficace pour l'instant et Caroline est une pro dans ce domaine :)**_

 _ **Missteyla : je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'ai toujours imaginé Enzo, Kai et Caroline ensemble, dans un trio d'enfer, j'adore le potentiel de ces trois personnages et je suis contente que ça plaise :)**_

 _ **Guest : je suis heureuse de savoir que ça plait, quant à un rapprochement entre Caroline et Klaus, je ne sais pas encore, peut-être, mais rien de romantique ça c'est certain, ou en tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat**_

 _ **Odessa : je suis contente de savoir que le trio te plait et pour ce qui est de la souffrance, ne t'en fait pas, c'est au programme. Je pense que, après ce qu'ils ont subi, ils ne sont pas prêts à refaire les mêmes erreurs. Une fois que la confiance est brisée, c'est très difficile de la reconstruire**_

 _ **Raissanaomie : je pense que les nerfs à vifs est un euphémisme dans ce cas, mais on sait tous que Caroline a un self controle surnaturel et j'aime beaucoup jouer la dessus, donc nous verrons pour la suite si les membres cassés apparaîtront :)**_

 _ **Orely38 : j'espère que ça te plaira alors ! :D**_

 _ **Graciella : je suis contente de savoir que ça t'a plu, et je suis heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué ça. J'aimais bien les Salvatore et ça ne me dérange pas de lire des fictions où ils sont gentils et tout ça mais c'est vrai que je préfère les imaginer du mauvis côté de la barrière depuis la dernière saison. Mais nous verrons ce que la saison sept nous réserve :) Par contre ton adresse ne s'affiche pas, je suis désolée, sinon je t'aurai envoyée un petit message avec plaisir :)**_

 _ **Bref, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! :D**_

* * *

Le lendemain même, jour de pleine lune, en plus, Klaus avait pris les rênes des opérations et avec son groupe ils se rendirent au premier point possible du sacrifice tandis qu'Elijah se dirigeait vers le second. L'équipe Augustine était restée au manoir, au cas où Marcel tenterait de nouveau d'attaquer. Toutes les filles s'étaient « déguisées » pour ressembler à Hope, allant jusqu'à porter ses vêtements pour avoir son odeur. Il fallait attendre le sacrifice des douze sorcières. Le silence était total entre les trois équipes et Caroline semblait détendue. Elle suffisait d'attendre, comme toujours, parce qu'il ne servait à rien de s'évertuer à ce que leur plan fonctionne, parce qu'ils ne marchent jamais.

Kai était assis devant un nombre impressionnant de chandelles, les yeux fermés, concentré, les sens aux aguets, et les trois esprits l'entouraient. Ils étaient tout aussi silencieux et la blonde regarda par la fenêtre. Elle fixa la lune, qui était pleine et à son zénith. Elle le sentit avant même que ça ne commence. C'était comme une vibration dans l'air, comme un étau qui venait d'encercler ses tripes. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit. Oh que la vengeance était proche, que leur souffrance serait une douce mélode à ses oreilles. Elle savait comment faire souffrir Klaus, il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de briser les trois Salvatore. Elena était « dévouée » à ses amis, mais presque tous étaient morts. Elle en avait de nouveaux, peut-être, mais rien ne vaudrait la peine d'être exploité. Non, elle utiliserait Bonnie probablement, bien qu'elle n'était même pas sûre qu'utiliser soit le bon terme. La sorcière avait clairement fait comprendre son dégout et sa rage. Elle aussi avait été abandonnée. Par Elena, mais aussi par son tout nouveau meilleur ami Damon. Seul Kai était revenu quelques temps plus tard, il l'avait sortie de là et Kol s'était joint à la partie. Katherine elle-même était venue graviter autour d'eux, et de temps en temps Enzo ou Caroline les rejoignaient dans l'Autre Coté.

Caroline allait tout détruire, elle en était sûre. Elle prouverait à ces idiots que les liens du sang ne sont rien, que leur puissance n'existe plus, et que jamais on abandonne quelqu'un derrière, aussi sacrifiable soit-il. Elle allait apprécier chaque seconde que cette vengeance allait prendre. En attendant, elle se plongea entièrement dans la sensation de magie qui emplissait l'air. Elle souriait toujours, parce que, bientôt sa famille allait s'agrandir, bientôt, les choses allaient prendre un tout nouveau tournant, encore plus amusant pour elle.

Kai commença à psalmodier à toute vitesse, d'une voix calme et posée, comme Bonnie lui avait appris. Il chantait presque mais c'était agréable pour les oreilles. Les bougies semblèrent brûler plus fort, la lune brillait d'un nouvel éclat. Les deux Augustine furent sur le qui-vive en deux millisecondes. L'un à côté de l'autre, se touchant presque, comme pour être certain que l'autre était bien là, et ils analysaient les ombres au dehors.

Le sort qui Silas lançait était si puissant que leur sort de résurrection passerait inaperçu. Il ne fallait plus que les trois sacrifices. Les trois esprits apparurent dans le salon, le voile était levé. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que le vampircier sente une multitude de sacrifices. Il utilisa l'énergie de trois, uniquement ce qui lui était nécessaire, pour ramener complètement ses amis. Il psalmodiait et il pouvait sentir les flux de magie bouger sous ses pieds, comme la Bennet le lui avait dit. Il écouta la nature autour de lui, il toucha même les esprits. Il sentit la magie ancestrale que possédait la ville et presque inconsciemment il se laissa envahir un petit peu, avant que Caroline ne pose sa main sur son épaule. Ca le tira de sa transe et il put continuer à voyager. Il entra soudain de l'Autre Côté. Le voile n'étant plus là, il avisa les pires âmes et les enferma dans les mondes prisons. Ensuite, il transforma simplement Bonnie, Katherine et Kol en pilier pour l'Autre Côté, liant l'autre dimension à la vie des trois nouveaux Jésus. Ils ne seraient plus vampires et sorciers, tous les trois deviendraient des Immortels, comme Silas. Leurs capacités seraient accrues, leur personnalité développerait un don particulier. C'était ce qu'Augustine avait fait subir à ses sujets, c'était la raison pour laquelle Caroline était devenue une empathique et Enzo un télépathe.

Une fois le sort terminé, Kai eut l'impression de réintégrer son corps. Il ouvrit tout doucement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras de quelqu'un, qu'une main semblait passer dans ses cheveux, et qu'on le serrait tout en chantonnant. Il reconnut cette voix sans même avoir besoin de regarder. Caroline chantonnait comme ça quand Enzo cauchemardait. Il se permit d'apprécier l'étreinte. Ca faisait du bien, c'était comme si il pouvait sentir qu'on tenait à lui. Il sentit soudain comme une immense tristesse s'emparer de lui, un manque insoutenable et il se blottit instinctivement dans l'étreinte. Il sentit les bras de sa Créatrice se resserrer autour de lui et il put sentir aussi le visage du vampire dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau et il laissa ses émotions l'envahir.

Caroline avait paniqué, presque tout du moins, quand elle avait vu Kai s'écrouler. Elle pouvait voir les trois esprits apparaitre, et ils regardaient autour d'eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ça pour l'instant. Son « bébé » était évanoui. Alors elle suivit son instinct, celui de Caroline Forbes, celui du vampire plus humain que les humains et elle s'agenouilla, le prit dans ses bras et le berça. Elle regardait Enzo, qui semblait aussi inquiet. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et la prit lui-même dans ses bras. Elle sentit le moment où le vampircier se réveilla. Elle sentit ensuite le tumulte de ses sentiments et ses émotions. Elle le laissa gérer ce qu'il voulait. Elle continua simplement à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, qu'il n'était plus seul. Elle ne cessa jamais de chantonner. Elle se laissa reposer sur Enzo, qui passait doucement une main dans son dos, qui semblait la bercer aussi.

Elle avait accumulé beaucoup d'émotions, certaines à elle, d'autres non et son contrôle se fragilisait. Elle allait craquer bientôt, et il serait là pour elle, pour la ramener à la réalité. Mais en attendant, ils attendaient que Kai reprenne pied, qu'il revienne à lui pour que le vrai plan puisse commencer.

Le vampircier resta dans cette position encore quelques instants avant de se relever, ses émotions sous contrôle, en partie grâce à Caroline. Il se leva et éteignit les bougies avant de regarder les trois nouveaux venus. Kol était tout sourire, Bonnie semblait un peu perturbée par les nouvelles sensations et Katherine était perdue dans sa contemplation du mur.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants ! s'exclama Kai joyeusement. Pour que vous le sachiez, vous n'êtes pas exactement les mêmes que quand vous êtes morts…

\- Tu sous entends quoi par là Parker ? demanda le double revenue parmi eux

\- Ce que j'entends par là, Petrova, c'est que le sort que j'ai utilisé vous a transformé en immortel. Si vous aviez de la magie, elle est de retour, et votre personnalité à développer un don unique, comme Caroline qui est une empathique ou Enzo un télépathe

\- Vous êtes aussi des immortels ? demanda Bonnie

\- Non, juste des sur-vampires, mais dans l'ensemble nous avons vécu la même chose que vous, en plus long et plus douloureux, répondit Enzo

\- Et comment sait-on notre don spécial ? Faites que je puisse voler ce serait tellement bien ! s'exclama Kol avec excitation

\- Vous le découvrirez un temps voulu je suppose, commenta le vampircier en s'asseyant dans un canapé. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'aimerais savoir ce qu'on va faire maintenant.

\- Nous allons établir la suite du plan, ensemble, répondit calmement Caroline en prenant place la dernière. Bien, réfléchissons. Silas va remarquer que Tessa n'est plus là, il va donc trouver une autre sorcière, une puissante, qui pourrait l'aider. Mais pour l'aider, elle doit avoir les mêmes buts que lui, c'est-à-dire l'anéantissement des Originaux.

\- La sorcière est toute trouvée alors, répondit Kol. Ma chère Maman se fera un plaisir. Elle a essayé tous les moyens pour nous détruire.

\- Nous avons coupé les liens du sang entre les Originaux et les autres vampires, commenta Kai, enfin, je l'ai fait, pour être sûr. Imaginons que c'est maman-psycho qui s'allie avec Silas. Et ensuite ? On la tue ?

\- Non, parce qu'elle est déjà morte et qu'il a besoin du sort de résurrection pour Amara. Non, il faut attendre qu'il la ressuscite, répondit Bonnie

\- Mais si il ramène maman-psycho, est ce que papa-psycho ne va pas suivre ? demanda le vampircier

\- Oh que si. Je pense que ça fait partie du plan. C'est vrai, qui de mieux que les parents originaux pour détruire les enfants ? Et puis, comme ça, avec son armée d'Augustine, il pourra prendre NOLA et le reste du monde tranquillement, commenta Katherine.

Cette dernière phrase percuta Caroline de plein fouet, au point de lui couper le souffle. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu avant ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? C'était évident, à présent, comme le nez au milieu de la figure. C'était ingénieux, sournois, typiquement lui. Il n'avait jamais quitté le monde, il n'était jamais mort, réellement. Il se créait une armée qu'il aurait pu posséder, une armée pour prendre le monde, une armée pour le protéger lui et sa femme, pour s'assurer le pouvoir. Une armée pour s'assurer l'avantage sur les Originaux et leurs alliés. L'enfoiré avait trouvé le plan parfait. Presque parfait, parce qu'il n'avait pas compté sur Enzo et elle. Ce serait un tel plaisir de le tuer à présent.

\- Le sale enfoiré, murmura la blonde.

\- Pardon ? demanda Kai coupé dans sa phrase.

\- Silas, c'est lui qui a rouvert Augustine. Il s'est créé une armée, pour avoir un avantage. Il s'est créé un tas de vaisseaux au cas où personne ne pourrait le ramener, c'est pour ça que nous avons les mêmes pouvoirs que les Immortels. Il a orchestré ça depuis le début. Il avait déjà dix coups d'avance, répondit Caroline

\- Pas tant que ça, parce que nous ne sommes pas sous ses ordres, commenta Enzo

\- Non, nous sommes la seule variable qu'il a négligée. Et c'est grâce à ça que nous allons gagner. C'est à cause de ça que nous allons avoir deux coups d'avance, et que nous le détruirons une bonne fois pour toute, continua Caroline.

\- Et donc, quel est le plan ? demanda Kol

\- Très simple, Kol. Nous jouons son jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il commette une erreur. Et quand il l'aura commise, nous attaquerons à notre tour, commença Caroline

\- Et là il mourra, termina Enzo

Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres sans rapports au plan. Ils parlèrent de leurs rencontres dans l'Autre Coté, ils s'exercèrent avec leurs nouvelles capacités, ils attendirent que les autres reviennent. On ne les attaquerait pas ici aujourd'hui, mais bientôt on lancerait des salves, des équipes suicides pour prendre Hope, parce qu'elle faisait partie du rituel.

Ils découvrirent que Kol pouvait, en plus de sa magie, déformer la réalité. Bonnie pouvait invoquer n'importe quel esprit et les contrôler, comme des petits soldats. Katherine, elle, avait tous les pouvoirs de vampires accrus, mais en plus elle pouvait créer des doubles d'elle-même. Ils rirent de bon cœur à cause de leur nouvelle position jusqu'à ce qu'Enzo et Caroline ne mettent à contribution leurs nouveaux alliés dans leur nouveau plan de torture pour leurs anciens amis. Ils avaient eu l'idée parfaite pour faire payer les Salvatore, la Petrova avait quant à elle une petite revanche à prendre sur l'ainé des Mikaelson, et Kol souhait vraiment faire payer sa famille. Au final, tous les six établirent un plan pour venger ce qu'on leur avait infligé.

La blonde se sentait joyeuse. Vraiment joyeuse. Elle avait Enzo avec elle, Kai semblait aller de mieux en mieux, Bonnie était de retour et de son côté, ce qui flattait l'ancienne Forbes cachée au fond d'elle, Katerina était une personne qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus, rien que pour son instinct de survie mais aussi pour sa personnalité. Elle s'était inspirée du double pour créer l'armure autour d'elle et c'était un vrai plaisir de discuter avec la plus garce et magnifique des ex-vampires.

Elle serra la main d'Enzo en souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire, comme une promesse que tout irait bien, que les vingt ans de torture n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar et qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis tout ce temps juste parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien et qu'ils s'aimaient à leur manière.

Le brun ne put retenir l'élan de joie de prendre possession de lui en regardant sa partenaire sourire. Un vrai sourire, celui à dix-milles watts, celui qui illuminait une pièce ou qui éclairait son âme et éloignait les ténèbres. Ce sourire qui l'avait fait tenir toutes ces années auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient cherchés un moyen de faire revenir Damon. Il pouvait voir au fond des yeux bleus que l'ancienne adolescente était toujours là, au fond, toujours aussi brillante, mais qu'elle ne cachait plus cette merveilleuse lumière qu'elle possédait. En tout cas, pas avec lui. Il la voyait arborer ses émotions, son humanité comme une arme au lieu d'une faiblesse. Il pouvait voir à quel point elle était capable de dissimuler son véritable elle en présence des autres, à quel point elle était devenue forte et cette réalisation créa en lui une nouvelle vague de fierté et de joie. La blonde était à lui, elle était sa partenaire, qu'importe ce que le monde pouvait penser et croire par là, mais Caroline était à lui, rien qu'à lui, et il ferait tout pour la garder heureuse, de la même manière qu'elle le ferait pour lui. Il savait très bien que ce lien qui les unissait aujourd'hui était réciproque, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à retourner le monde entier s'il lui demandait.

Il avait perdu Maggie, qui lui avait rappelé qui il était, qui avait éloigné la folie de son esprit. Il l'avait laissée s'en aller dans un acte de pure gentillesse. Il l'avait obligée à s'en aller, pour qu'elle puisse vivre une vie correcte, mais Damon l'avait tuée. Il s'était accroché à l'espoir de la revoir pour la remercier, mais Damon avait tout détruit et il ne lui avait plus rien resté. Il avait coupé ses émotions, il était mort. Il avait alors observé réellement la bande et surtout la jeune blonde qui lui avait fait à peu près le même effet que Maggie. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait mis en colère, l'avait dégoutté et c'était une des raisons qui l'avait motivé à revenir à la vie. Il était revenu, il avait agi de loin, il avait observé de nouveau, il l'avait consolée, il avait essayer de la réparer et elle l'avait coupée à son tour. Il avait été impressionné par la vampire Caroline, et il avait su que jamais il ne voulait être dans la liste de ses ennemis. Elle avait mis en place en plan de revanche absolument génial, obligé Stefan à couper son humanité, même lui n'aurait pas osé.

Aujourd'hui, elle représentait le monde à ses yeux. Elle était là quand il faisait un cauchemar et qu'il était ramené à Augustine, elle était là quand il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur, elle était là quand il perdait pied avec la réalité, elle était là et elle lui avait appris le contrôle de ses instincts. Elle lui avait appris le même self contrôle impressionnant qu'elle possédait. Elle avait toujours été là quand il en avait eu besoin, le serrant dans ses bras quand il avait besoin de réconfort, chantonnant pour l'endormir, effaçant ses émotions pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Jamais personne n'avait fait ça pour lui, il avait toujours été le choix par dépit, le sacrifiable, le dernier recours, celui dont on ne s'occupe pas, celui qu'on abandonne. Mais pas avec elle. Elle l'avait placé au-devant de tout, et c'était une sensation qu'il n'était pas prêt à abandonner. Alors qu'importe l'attraction qu'il pouvait sentir vers Hope, qu'importe les sentiments amoureux, le désir, ou même la vengeance, s'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir avec lui, ça ne servait à rien. Qu'importe qui ou quoi, s'il ne pouvait avoir Caroline avec lui, s'il ne pouvait pas partager avec elle ce qu'il avait, ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et ce qu'il ressentait avec elle, alors ça n'avait aucun sens.

Vingt ans passés ensemble à souffrir et la seule chose qui le maintenait dans cette dimension c'était elle. Il avait compris que la vie ne voulait pas de lui, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, mais elle lui avait donné Caroline, alors il avait continué. Ils étaient les jumeaux Augustine, ensemble jusqu'au bout, les sur-vampires les plus craints, les plus puissants.

Elle était assise juste à côté de lui, plus proche que ce que deux amis auraient du être, mais pas aussi proche que deux amants, mais assez proche pour faire comprendre qu'ils étaient ensemble dans cette situation. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et semblait commencer à s'endormir. Le jour se levait doucement déjà et il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Il se sentait bien, là tranquille, entouré de gens qui ne leur étaient pas hostiles. Ils discutaient calmement depuis que la blonde et Kai s'étaient endormis, le vampircier appuyé sur le divan, juste devant la blonde. Elle avait placé sa tête sur les genoux d'Enzo et sa main posait sur l'épaule de Kai. Il l'avait agrippée et tous les deux s'étaient endormis. Le brun passait doucement une main dans les longs cheveux blonds, prenant du réconfort dans ce simple geste.

C'est dans cette position, Katherine sur un fauteuil à droite d'Enzo et Kol et Bonnie enlacés sur le canapé en face, que les Mikaleson les trouvèrent. Le silence tomba sur la pièce. Caroline se réveilla et ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Kai bougea légèrement mais resta endormi. La blonde se redressa tout doucement et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Elle avisa les nouveaux venus, couverts de sang. Elle leva un sourcil avant de reprendre sa place et de réprimer un léger sourire. Elle fixa Kol qui lui rendit son sourire malicieux. Kai se réveilla au moment où les vampires entrèrent dans le salon. Il regarda les nouveaux venus sans aucune expression.

\- Kol ?! demanda Rebekah en s'approchant

\- Mon dieu elle se souvient de moi ! Un miracle, s'exclama l'immortel et fixant sa sœur

\- Bonnie ? demanda Elena au moment même où Elijah demandait « Katerina ? »

\- Ca risque d'être amusant aussi, commenta Kai en s'installant confortablement contre les jambes de la blonde.

\- Comment ? demanda Elijah

\- A ton avis ? Le voile a été levé, alors nous voilà ! commenta Kol

Le silence sembla reprendre sa place dans la pièce, accompagné d'un profond malaise. Kol fixait sa famille d'un œil mauvais et on pouvait sentir l'hostilité dans son langage corporel. Personne ne bougeait et la blonde sentit le regard de Klaus lui brûler le dos. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration. Elle laisserait les trois nouveaux venu régler leurs problèmems sans intervenir. Elle se leva et se retourna doucement.

\- Heureusement que vous deviez empêcher le triangle d'être complété, commenta-t-elle. Tu m'étonnes qu'Hope a failli se faire kidnapper. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous laisse gérer vos différents en famille, vous savez où aller une fois que vous aurez terminé, dit-elle en regardant Kol.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. La suite allait être amusante mais tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant c'était une bonne nuit de sommeil et une bonne douche. Demain serait un autre jour et Silas n'allait pas tarder à lancer une offensive. Et elle l'attendrait. Les Augustine n'allaient pas tarder à être placé sur l'échiquier et elle avait hâte de se dégourdir les jambes et les bras et réduire quelques sur-vampires et leurs acolytes en poussières, se nourrir de leurs peurs et leur terreur et jouer avec eux. Les Classements lui manquaient pour ça. Elle n'avait plus sa dose d'activité physique journalière ni sa dose de violence mensuelle.

Enzo aussi avait hâte. Non seulement de tuer Silas, de réduire Augustine en cendres, mais aussi de faire payer les autres. Il avait hâte de se battre, hâte de prendre un plaisir malsain dans la suite des événements. Il avait déjà commencé à implanter des idées dans leurs esprits, des doutes. Il avait semé les graines de la discorde et Caroline les avait arrosées, elle avait commencé à manipuler leurs émotions, insinuant le doute, la culpabilité. Ils la jouaient de la même manière qu'à Augustine et ça prendrait du temps, mais la souffrance engendrée n'en serait que plus longe, profonde et donc meilleure. Ils avaient un plan, ils allaient leur prendre tout ce qui faisait d'eux eux, et ils prendraient tout ce dont ils n'ont jamais rêvé, juste devant leur nez. Et quand ils auraient fini, il ne resterait rien d'autre que du remords, de la poussière, de la tristesse.

Caroline, Enzo et Kai rentrèrent tranquillement et se séparèrent. Le jour passa dans un calme relatif, entre le sommeil, l'entrainement et l'attente. Ils attendirent trois heures avant que Kol, Bonnie et Katherine ne reviennent. Enzo leur attribua à chacun une chambre et ils firent comme chez eux. Quand chacun fut installé, ils se réunirent dans le grand salon pour comploter et établir des plans d'actions précis et pour s'entrainer.

Au manoir, l'ambiance était tout autre. Les Mikaelson étaient choqués pour ne pas dire autre chose. Ils avaient abandonné leur petit frère et aujourd'hui il était de retour et convaincu qu'il n'appartenait plus à cette famille. Il avait toujours été là, il avait entendu la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec Caroline, sa douleur qu'il avait partagé, « always and for ever » mon œil ! Ca avait toujours été Elijah, Klaus et Bekah, lui et Finn avaient toujours été mis sur le côté et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était de retour parmi les vivants, ils avaient été incapables de s'en réjouir. Ils avaient plutôt ressenti de la terreur ou de l'ennui. C'était blessant mais en même temps Kol sut qu'il appartenait à une autre famille à présent. D'autres personnes comptaient sur lui et pour lui aujourd'hui, certaines qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées.

Elena était sous le choc, blessée et la claque qu'elle venait de se prendre l'avait réveillée sur la réalité. Elle avait abandonné ses meilleures amies pour vivre avec son mari, dans la maison de leur pire ennemi deux décennies auparavant. Elle avait causé la mort de tant de personnes parce qu'elle était princesse Elena comme Bonnie et Kat l'avaient appelée. Et aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus que Damon, Stefan et les Mikaelson. Et en parlant de Damon, celui-ci ne sentait pas mieux. Il avait abandonné Bonnie, sa meilleure amie, sa Bon Bon, tout àa pour Elena. Dès qu'il était revenu il avait cessé de penser à la sorcière qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Et c'était Kai, le grand méchant Kai, qui l'avait sauvée et aujourd'hui, elle avait rejoint le clan des méchants. Il avait abandonné son unique meilleur ami aussi, deux fois d'ailleurs, sans aucune arrière-pensée ou remord. Tout ça pour Elena. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Le doute s'était installé dans son esprit. Oui, il aimait profondément sa femme, mais est ce qu'elle valait le sacrifice de ses deux meilleurs amis ?

Elijah était le plus touché par le nouveau trio. Le double n'avait eu aucune pitié pour lui. Sa parole qui n'était que du vent, le grand et noble Elijah qui en fait ne l'était pas tant que ça. Dans un sens il était même pire que Klaus. Il l'avait brisée, abandonnée, reléguée au second rang, sans aucune pitié ni hésitation. Et là, aujourd'hui, il espérait encore pouvoir la récupérer ? La double avait développé une faculté exceptionnelle pour blesser les gens directement au cœur et elle avait mis tout son potentiel à profit. Dire que l'originel était blessé était un euphémisme d'ailleurs. A présent il remettait tout en question. Tout son être était un mensonge, il était aussi mauvais et aussi mesquin que les autres, pire que son frère lorsqu'il s'agissait de la torturer. Il n'était même pas venu la voir sur son lit de mort, préférant batifoler avec la louve, enceinte du bébé de son frère. Ah, comme l'histoire se répète lui avait-elle dit, et elle avait raison. Il avait simplement occulté la brune pour une autre femme, juste sous son nez. Elle avait assisté à chaque échange, chaque flirt. Elle avait voulu hurler, pleurer, les blesser au départ mais aujourd'hui ce besoin était dépassé. Il n'y avait plus seulement la colère pour ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, mais aussi pour ce qu'on avait fait subir à sa progéniture. Elle avait été poursuivie pendant cinq-cents ans, et aujourd'hui, elle serait le chasseur. Aujourd'hui, elle était la plus puissante et elle déchainerait l'enfer sur cette famille, elle vengerait chaque seconde de sa fuite, elle mettrait à profit chaque cellule et chaque fibre d'elle-même pour leur rendre la pareille, parce qu'ele en avait le pouvoir aujourd'hui.

Stefan quant à lui doutait. Il doutait de lui-même mais aussi des autres. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Abandonner sa meilleure amie, celle qui l'aimait pour qui il était, celle qui avait toujours été là pour lui, celle à qui il avait brisé le cœur un nombre incalculable de fois juste pour se jeter quelques semaines plus tard dans les bras d'une autre blonde. Était-il sérieux ? Vraiment ? Il aimait Rebekah, profondément, mais Caroline avait raison. Il était un monstre pour ce qu'il avait fait. Était-il vraiment dans le camp des gentils à présent ? Le nouveau trio ajouté à l'ancien, étaient-ils tous les méchants de l'histoire après Marcel et Silas ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien définir qui sont les bons et les mauvais ? Parce qu'ils avaient fait eux aussi des choses mauvaises, comme abandonner leurs amis et familles contre le calme d'une vie à l'abri sans trop de complications. Alors, au final, dans quel camp était-il ? Était-il devenu le méchant de l'histoire à son tour ?

Les graines du doute avaient été semées et tous s'étaient mis à y penser. Ca allait commencer à les obséder. En attendant que Marcel lance une offensive, les deux groupes attendraient, l'un s'entrainant tout en savourant la détresse de l'autre. Finalement, Silas leur avait bien appris, pensa Caroline.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque ici :) J'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis/critiques/commentaires/questions, j'y répond avec plaisir !**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Kid'**_


	17. Chapitre 16 : offensives

_**Bonjour ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre ! :D Nous arrivons doucement vers la fin les amis. Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction, qui la suivent et/ou qui l'ajoutent en favoris.**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui postent des reviews aussi, vous m'inspirez à continuer ! Merci à :**_

 _ **Klaus : la voici, la voilà ;)**_

 _ **Bebe2204: les relations caroline/klaus sont tendues, vraiment, parce que je doute qu'on puisse pardonner aussi facilement, même si l'on est la reine du pardon. Etre abandonné pendant plus de vingt ans au profit de ceux qui un jour furent son ennemi, préféré la voir morte que devoir assumer ses erreurs, je doute qu'on puisse revenir facilement de ça :)**_

 _ **Justine : je suis contente d'être rentrée :D j'avoue que je donne beaucoup de mes émotions dans cette fiction et je suis heureuse de savoir que ça plait :) Les pouvoirs dont sont dotés Caroline et Enzo sont une de leurs techniques de combat, en effet. Caroline peut autant contrôler ses propres émotions que celles des autres, et elle peut en insuffler chez les gens,jusqu'à même les pousser à la folie (parce que pour bruler vif une base militaire entière, il faut quand même être un peu dérangé par ses émotions) de la même manière, Enzo peut implanter des pensées dans l'esprit des autres. Mais leur don ne fonctionne qu'à pleine puissante que s'il y a un contact physique, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, le temps pour eux de s'introduire profondément dans chaque recoin de la personne.**_

 _ **vampirnessi : merci :) j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant**_

 _ **Odessa : Hayley n'apparaitra pas, je ne pense pas que ça servirait, dans le sens où, de mon point de vue, elle est devenue la personne qu'elle déteste le moins (mais elle la déteste quand même, hein, qu'on se le dise). je suis plus friande de la violence des mots que celle des actes. Au moins, les mots on ne les oublie pas aussi vite qu'un bleu ;)**_

 _ **Sinon, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)**_

* * *

Ils s'entrainaient tranquillement, Kol essayait de déformer la réalité afin de mettre à profit son nouveau don pour torturer ses frères et sœur, mais il ne savait pas l faire très longtemps. Il suivait à la lettre les conseils des deux Augustine, mais il n'avait pas leur dix ans d'entrainement intensif. Mais il essayait, comme Bonnie ou Katherine. Il avait réussi à manipuler une ou deux fois Elena et les Salvatore et il en avait pris un grand plaisir. Katherine, elle, s'amusait à tourmenter Elijah. Ses dons accrus de vampires lui permettaient de rentrer dans l'esprit de l'originel, le tout couplé avec la manipulation d'Enzo et de Caroline, le résultat final lui donnait des frissons. Ils n'allaient pas attendre que Silas attaque pour commencer à se venger.

Les graines du doute avaient germé encore mieux que ce que Caroline s'était attendue. Leurs esprits étaient beaucoup trop perméables aux émotions, et il était si facile de les manipuler. Elle avait envahi chacun d'eux, même Hope, mais elle ne touchait pas encore à la jeune hybride. Elle se régalait de leurs insécurités. Leur confiance vacillait et la blonde adorait cette sensation. Doucement mais surement la peur s'insinuait en eux.

Enzo, lui, s'amusait vraiment à entrainer le nouveau trio. Il était rapide, sans pitié et leurs nouveaux amis apprenaient vite. Bientôt les vampires attaqueraient, Silas se montrerait et ils erait temps de se battre. Hope serait la première cible. Marcel et Silas ne pouvait savoir leur existence, tout du moins le fait qu'ils étaient des Augustine, ce qui leur donnait un avantage non négligeable. Il avait appris que Marcel avait acquis les jumeau Augustine, ce qui avait fait paniquer leurs cibles. Il avait ri une fois sûr d'être en bonne compagnie. Qu'importe qui se prenaient pour les jumeaux Augustine, ils ne l'étaient pas et il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir. Mais la peur engendrée par cette nouvelle avait été un vrai bonheur pour lui. Marcel allait probablement les jouer tout prochainement, pour prendre Hope, probablement. Mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire pour l'instant. Qu'importe l'attirance envers l'hybride, elle n'était qu'un moyen pour atteindre un but, une innocente victime, un probable dommage collatéral.

Ils étaient tranquillement en train de manger tout en discutant, tous dans leur salon, quand le téléphone de Caroline sonna. La blonde décrocha sèchement et son visage resta fermé tout le temps de la communication. Un fin sourire fit son apparition lorsqu'elle raccrocha et elle regarda sa nouvelle famille.

\- Fin de l'attente, Silas est passé à l'action

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda Bonnie

\- Il s'en est pris à Klaus il semblerait. D'après Hope, il serait devenu hystérique et personne n'arrive à le calmer. Elle aimerait qu'on intervienne avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un, répondit la blonde un sourire dans la voix.

\- En route donc ! s'exclama Kai joyeusement.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et se mirent en route. La blonde ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire pour régler la situation, ni même si elle en avait envie. Mais si Silas passait à l'action, il était temps de riposter. S'il avait infecté Klaus, alors à travers lui, elle pourrait l'atteindre. Et dès qu'elle l'aurait fait, elle allait s'amuser.

Ils arrivèrent tous les six au manoir quelques minutes plus tard et déjà elle pouvait sentir la souffrance de l'hybride. Une souffrance à broyer les os, les veines emplies d'acide et son visage n'exprima aucune expression. Elle assimila la douleur qui régnait dans l'air avant de la relâcher juste après. Elle entra dans la maison et Hope la conduisit vers le studio, où l'on pouvait entendre les plaintes déchirantes du blond. La vampire souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Ses amis la suivirent à la trace et elle arriva devant un spectacle qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir.

La pièce avait été retournée, les peintures déchiquetées, tout était éclaté partout, les meubles, les matériaux, les peintures, les pinceaux. L'hybride semblait sangloter au-dessus de quelque chose qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Comme si un corps invisible était là. Il pleurait sans aucune honte, il gémissait et semblait prêt à s'arracher les cheveux. Son regard dévia vers d'autres endroits de la pièce, créant en lui de nouvelles vagues de douleur. La blonde en déduisit qu'il devait voir des choses. Elle demanda calmement que tout le monde attende en bas.

Elle entra dans la pièce une fois qu'elle fut seule et s'approcha de l'homme. Il semblait briser et il émanait de lui cette souffrance. Une souffrance qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Celle que l'on ressent quand on perd quelqu'un que l'on aime. Celle qui vous broie de l'intérieur. Celle qu'elle avait ressentie quand sa mère était morte, celle qui l'avait fait l'éteindre. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et il leva les yeux.

Il la reconnut à travers ses larmes et il ne résista pas. Il s'accrocha à elle comme un noyé s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Il agrippa son dos et posa son visage sur son ventre, se cachant dans son t-shirt. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il put, parce qu'elle était là, elle n'était pas morte. On lui avait pris Elijah, Rebekah et Hope. Ils avaient été démembrés, torturés et ils étaient morts à présent, Kol le haïssait et il n'avait plus rien. Plus aucune famille. Il était seul. Il avait failli à protéger sa propre fille, son unique enfant, son miracle. Il avait failli, et elle était morte à cause de lui, de sa faute à lui, à sa fierté. Il voulait une ville, il voulait être roi au-delà de tout et sa famille venait d'en mourir. Il se sentait anéanti, vide et en même temps il ne pouvait sentir que la douleur. Il avait perdu sa fille, son bébé, sa lumière. Il avait déjà tant perdu et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais souffrir autant, il avait l'impression que son corps n'était qu'une immense dose de douleur, de souffrance, d'agonie. Son bébé avait été tué par sa faute, à quoi servait la vie alors ? Pourquoi devait-il survivre à sa fille ? A son unique enfant ? Mais Caroline était arrivée, éclairant un peu ses ténèbres avec sa lumière et savoir qu'elle était là commençait à l'apaiser. Il sentit les mains douces de la vampire lui caresser les cheveux, le bercer doucement. Il pouvait trouver du réconfort en elle, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, elle pouvait partager sa souffrance. Il reposa tous ses espoirs sur elle.

\- Tu mérites chaque seconde de ta souffrance, Klaus. Chaque vague, chaque cellule. Je ne t'aiderai pas. Je ne t'apaiserai pas. Je ne prendrai pas ta souffrance. Tu vas continuer d'agoniser ainsi parce que je ne te laisserai pas non plus couper tes émotions. Tu n'as qu'un avant-goût de ce que j'ai ressenti pendant plus de vingt ans.

Sa voix était plus froide que la glace et contrastait avec ses gestes. Mais on pouvait distinguer son dos tendu, ses caresses sèches. Et au lieu de lui apporter de la paix comme elles le faisaient quelques instants auparavant, il ressentit de nouvelles vagues de souffrances. C'était le coup d grâce. Il avait tout gâché, sa famille était morte et la seule femme qu'il avait aimée le détestait. Et elle avait raison. Il méritait chaque seconde et il le savait très bien. Cette révélation s'ajouta à ses émotions et il se sentit perdre pied. Il ne savait plus respirer, plus bouger. Il était figé mais en même temps très conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était réellement seul à présent. Seul face au monde, entouré de gens qui ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il souffre. Il avait tout perdu. Il n'avait jamais réalisé la chance qu'il avait et aujourd'hui il avait tout perdu, tout était parti en fumée, tout avait disparu parce qu'il avait été trop fier, idiot. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir une famille, Caroline avait eu raison. Mille ans et il ne leur avait jamais dit à quel point il les aimait. A quel point ils étaient importants pour lui. Il s'enfonçait dans ses pensées et la folie s'installait doucement quand soudain tout fut noir.

Caroline venait de lui briser la nuque. Ca faisait du bien. Elle l'aurait bien laissé s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans ses pensées mais elle n'avait pas que ça à faire. Pour briser Klaus aussi loin, le sorcier ne devait pas être loin. Voir même très proche. Le petit salopard pensa la blonde en flashant vers le salon.

Elle attrapa Stefan par la gorge et le plaque contre le mur. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et elle sut. Elle reconnut la folie derrière, le sadisme, le contentement et un peu de surprise.

\- Silas, gronda la blonde

\- Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à être démasqué si vite. Comment as-tu su, barbie ?

\- Vraiment ? T'en prendre à un Originel au point de lui faire perdre la raison ? Et le tout en restant au chaud chez toi ? Non, je ne pense pas. Pour faire un coup pareil, il fallait que tu sois tout proche. Bien joué, il n'empêche. Ça aurait presque pu marcher. A présent, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer maintenant, gronda de nouveau la vampire, suivie de près par les membres présent dans la pièce

\- Si tu me tues, tu ne retrouveras jamais mon double, dit calmement l'immortel

\- Tu pourrais l'avoir tué que je m'en contre fiche. Trouve autre chose.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Si tu me tues je reviendrais quand même, tu le sais pertinemment, blondie. Alors pourquoi tu ne me relâches pas et je laisserai mon double et tes amis en vie en échange ?

La blonde ne répondit rien et continua d'écraser la gorge du sorcier. Elle pouvait en finir juste là, Kai était prêt juste à côté d'elle. Elle ne le lâcherait pas. Elle combattait férocement son emprise mentale sur elle, ignorant tout ce qu'il pouvait lui montrer, ce qui commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. Elle allait lui briser la nuque lorsque Rebekah la plaque au sol violement. La vampire gronda de rage et se dégagea de l'emprise de l'originelle mais le sorcier avait déjà disparu. Elle évita les coups de la furie blonde avant de parer son nouveau coup, la frappa directement dans les genoux. Elle regarda l'originelle tomber au sol. Elle lui asséna alors le plus puissant de ses coups de pieds droit au visage, sous les yeux étonnés du reste de son public. Elle put sentir les os se briser. La blonde tomba au sol inconsciente mais la vampire Augustine se sentit mieux.

\- Saloperie d'Originelle ! La prochaine fois que tu veux te battre, choisis quelqu'un à ta taille, gronda Caroline en faisant craquer sa nuque. Bien, Klaus est K.O, Bitchy'Blond' ici aussi, Silas a réussi à vous infiltrer sans que vous ne remarquiez rien, il sait pour vos plans, il sait beaucoup trop de choses à présent, merci beaucoup. Es offensives ne vont pas tarder. Mais i tiendra parole et Stefan vous sera rendu. Et non, Klaus n'est pas mort, je lui ai juste brisé la nuque, pas la peine d'essayer de s'énerver.

Elle s'avança vers la sortie et fut rejointe par Enzo. Il souriait. Comme un idiot. Elle respira profondément avant de rentrer dans la voiture et d'attendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde fut embarqué et ils purent rentrer chez eux. Elle avait besoin d'un bain, de quoi se relaxer et surtout un bon entrainement avec Enzo, histoire de défouler toute cette énergie non utilisée. Et peut-être même chasserait-elle ce soir pour croquer du vampire.

Ils eurent trois jours de répit. Enfin, trois jours où l'ennui menaçait de les tuer, mais ils furent tranquilles pendant ce laps de temps. Aucun appel au secours, aucune attaque. Les deux trios s'étaient partagés les tour de garde devant le manoir pendant que les autres espionnaient les alentours, à l'insu des occupants de la maison. Et aujourd'hui, c'était au tour des deux Augustines et de Katherine de monter la garde devant l'imposante demeure, en attendant que quelque chose se passe. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils attendaient et plus le temps passait, plus la blonde pensait que la deuxième offensive serait violente. Silas avait été découvert, ils n'avaient rien tenté contre lui, il n'allait pas tarde à faire rentrer ses nouveaux pions dans le jeu et aux Augustine de s'en débarrasser jusqu'à ce que les Mikaelson soient prêt pour le combat final.

Ils attendirent encore un couple d'heure lorsqu'Enzo aperçut l'escouade. La blonde avait eu raison, encore une fois et ça l'exaspérait de plus en plus, et l'équipe de vampires qui avançait vers eux était bien trop nombreuse que pour ne mener qu'une seule mission. L'objectif était clair, à ses yeux. Eliminer et blesser le plus possible, probablement prendre Hope par la même occasion. Aucune pitié. Dans un sens, c'était parfait, parce qu'il n'en ferait pas preuve non plus.

Le trio observa la trentaine de vampires hostiles se préparer pour leur assaut. Ils avaient prévenus les trois sorciers, qui les avaient rejoints en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. De là où ils étaient, Enzo pouvait entendre les Mikaelson se préparer doucement mais sûrement au combat, ignorant encore la menace autour d'eux. Il leva les yeux au ciel, merci Caroline pour ce nouveau tic, avant de regarder de nouveaux les futurs cadavres. Ils attendirent encore quelques secondes avant de rentrer dans le manoir, préparer l'accueil de la mini-armée du dehors. Ca allait être drôle.

Caroline barricada les fenêtres, Kai, Katherine, Kol et Bonnie étaient prêts à protéger Hope quoi qu'il en coûte, de toute façons ils ne pouvaient pas mourir, tandis que Caroline et Enzo se préparaient au combat. Il flasha un immense sourire vers sa compagne, qui le lui rendit, l'excitation brillant dans ses yeux. Oh que ça rappelait des souvenirs.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que la porte ne soit défoncée. Deux immenses vampires, semblables en tous points, même cheveux noirs, même yeux marrons, même carrure, entrèrent. La blonde perçut la peur et l'inquiétude des Originaux. Ils avaient face à eux ce qui semblait être les jumeaux Augustine. Elle perçut Klaus gronder.

\- Il me semblait que tu avais dit que jamais ils ne travailleraient pour Marcel

\- Pour Marcel, non. Pour Silas, j'ai dit peut-être, répondit-elle sur le même ton

\- Bien ! Il semblerait que notre réputation nous précède ! entonna joyeusement le jumeau du gauche.

\- Je suis Alec, lui c'est Dimitri. Nous sommes les jumeaux Augustine. Maintenant, donnez-nous la tri-bride et vous aurez une mort rapide, continua le deuxième

\- Résistez, et vous mourrez doucement et douloureusement, termina celui s'appelai Dimitri

La blonde ne put retenir un reniflement dédaigneux, ce qui lui attira le regard des deux Augustine. Elle leva un sourcil sarcastique avant de plaquer sur son visage et tout son langage corporel une attitude qui semblait s'apparenter à la séduction.

\- Allons, allons, Dimitri. N'ai-je même pas droit à mon baiser de bienvenue ? Je suis un peu déçue, commença-t-elle, mielleuse, au fur et à mesure que leurs deux visages se décomposaient légèrement.

\- Caroline, la salua-t-il froidement

\- Vous êtes très clairement des jumeaux, commença Enzo

\- Et vous êtes des Augustine, continua la blonde en s'approchant à son tour des deux leaders

\- Mais vous n'êtes certainement pas les jumeaux Augustine, termina le brun en souriant. A présent, je vous conseille franchement de saluer correctement votre reine et montrer un peu plus de respect à votre Maître

Il y eut un silence, l'incompréhension était partout dans les deux camps, encore plus lorsque les deux jumeaux s'approchèrent de la bonde et tour à tour l'embrassèrent comme on embrasse une amante. Klaus leva un sourcil. La situation n'avait aucun sens. Leur reine ? Leur maitre ? Ils se connaissaient ?

\- Vous étiez peut-être nos chefs à Augustine, mais aujourd'hui c'est terminé. Rejoignez-nous, aidez-nous à éradiquer ces erreurs, commença à plaider Alec

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là d'ailleurs ? Vous n'avez pas péri dans l'incendie ? demanda Dimitri

\- Non, nous sommes en mission. Une mission très spéciale pour le docteur Maxfield. Ils sont la mission, répondit Enzo

\- Vous étiez toujours les préférés de ce bon vieux doc, commenta Dimitri

\- J'aurais voulu ne pas l'être. Dans tous les cas, ils sont notre mission, pas la vôtre. Alors voici ma dernière proposition. Vous partez et vous attendez que nous exécutions la mission. Ensuite, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que c'est vous, comme au bon vieux temps, proposa la blonde, toujours cette même attitude qui engluait les deux Augustine comme des guêpes sur de la grenadine.

\- Nous n'avons plus d'ordres à recevoir de vous. Plus aujourd'hui. Plus aucun respect à montrer, menaça Alec

\- C'est décevant, commenta alors Caroline en se tournant vers Enzo. Je pensais qu'on les avait mieux élevés. A présent, qu'allons-nous faire de vous ?

\- Demande-toi plutôt ce que je vais te faire, ma beauté, répondit Dimitri en s'approchant dangereusement.

\- Ah ? Et que vas-tu me faire, Vakof ? Hum ? Me violer, encore ? Me torturer, encore ? on n'est plus en reproduction, ni à Augustine. Alors je t'attends. Que vas-tu me faire ?

\- Je vais te montrer qui est le dominant, commença-t-il d'une voix grave. J'ai vais te prendre tellement fort, tellement longtemps, que tu ne sauras plus marcher. Et ensuite tu me supplieras d'arrêter, et je continuerai, puisque je te viderai, encore et encore. Je te briserai.

\- Arrogant, même pour toi. Mais je t'en prie, essaye donc avant tout de sauver ton frère. Parce que pendant que tu t'amuses avec tes fantasmes, il se pourrait que le mien se soit déjà réalisé, répondit froidement la blonde, tout son langage corporel changea encore une fois.

Enzo tenait Alec contre lui, son visage de vampire sur les traits, les crocs contre la gorge du jumeau. Tout alla si vite ensuite que Klaus ne comprit pas entièrement tout.

Dimitri fonça vers son frère, il fut taclé par Caroline, ils roulèrent à même le sol. Elle le frappa fort, s'attaqua aux vampires qui lancèrent l'assaut. Pendant que les Immortels, Kai et les Mikaelson tuaient en quelques secondes les combattants, l'hybride avisa du coin de l'œil Enzo qui se lançait droit sur Alec, qui tenait Caroline par la cheville alors qu'elle tentait d'attraper Dimitri. Il y eut des échanges de coups, il perdit le contact visuel. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour détruire les vampires qui n'étaient pas des Augustine.

Les sur-vampires avaient rejoints le combat et s'en prenaient à Enzo. Mauvaise idée. Caroline s'agaça, le jeu ne l'amusait plus. Le silence semblait retomber dans la pièce, parce que le spectacle devant les Mikaelson était des plus macabres. On ne déconnait pas avec Caroline et Enzo. Jamais. Ils étaient l'un et l'autre un tout. Ils se battaient à l'unisson, chaque fois complémentaires. Elijah et Klaus avaient lutté difficilement sous la force du sur-vampire contre lequel le brun se battait à présent. D'un coup, il fut au sol, la seconde suivante, sa tête détachée de son corps et le visage d'Enzo était méconnaissable. Ils avaient été six Augustine à venir, trois étaient déjà morts, le troisième fut abattu sans cérémonie pour Caroline avant qu'elle ne s'attaque vraiment au jumeau qui devait probablement être Dimitri. La violence venait de monter d'un cran. Les coups étaient brutaux, à l'avantage du brun, mais la blonde était rapide. Elle para, évita et même bloque quelques coups avant de lui briser les genoux d'un coup sournois derrière les jambes. Elle coinça sa tête sous son bras et fit s'arcbouter son dos. Elle l'obligea à fixe Enzo qui tenait d'une poigne de fer Alec. L'instant d'après, le visage du brun disparu dans la nuque du dit jumeau et Dimitri cria. Les yeux d'Alec s'ouvrirent grands sous la surprise. Enzo faisait sa plus salement que d'habitude, mais un peu de brutalité faisait du bien. En quelques instants, il avait déchiqueté le vampire, comme un éventreur et il lança son trophée vers la blonde en souriant.

Son visage se transforma et jamais l'hybride n'aurait cru assister à la suite. Caroline plongea à son tour ses crocs dans la gorge de sa victime, lui déchiqueta la nuque et lui arracha la tête. Et lorsqu'elle redressa enfin le visage vers le groupe, toute trace de l'humaine avait disparu. En un instant, Enzo fut devant elle, elle laissa rouler la tête et elle fixait le regard noisette. Elle le toucha, il l'enlaça, et ils prirent ensemble trois grandes inspirations et leurs visages humains revinrent. Elle cracha l'excès de sang vers le corps inerte du vampire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les Jumeaux Augustine, parce que c'est nous, les jumeaux Augustine, idiots, cracha-t-elle dédaigneuse.

Il aurait dû le savoir. Juste en les voyant c'était évident. Il avait réellement perdu son ange blond, au profit d'un des vampires les plus craints et les plus puissants du monde surnaturel. Une paire de vampires qui ne souhaitaient que leur malheur. Une paire de vampires qu'il avait engendrée même indirectement, par lâcheté. Une paire de vampires qui ne semblait pas prendre le pardon comme une option, qui avait le goût du sang, le goût de la vengeance. Il eut la certitude alors qu'il souffrirait, que caroline tiendrait sa promesse, et qu'au fond, il le méritait. Il regarda son plus jeune frère, qui lui rendit un regard hostile. Il avisa ceux qui étaient devenus sa nouvelle famille, tout aussi effrayé qu'il pouvait l'être sous le sourire diabolique des deux Augustine. Il regarda ensuite sa fille, qui elle ne semblait pas craindre le futur, craindre les deux personnes au milieu du salon, les deux tueurs.

\- Bien, maintenant que cette petite sauterie est terminée, je prendrais bien une douche, lança Kai

\- Je te suis, répondit Caroline, son langage corporel changeant une fois de plus et Klaus put apercevoir l'ancienne Caroline Forbes dedans. Il la sentit alors, la vague de jalousie et de tristesse.

Les deux sur-vampires gardèrent leur sang froids jusque chez eux, où enfin ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, sous le regard surpris de leurs alliés. Ils se sentaient bien, apaisés. Silas avait joué ses cartes, à eux de jouer les leurs. La partie allait devenir encore intéressante à présent.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Je pense que nous arrivons à la fin, encore deux ou trois chapitres peut-être. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis/commentaires/questions/critiques, j'y répond avec plaisir :)**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Kid'**_


	18. Chapitre 17 : vengeances en famille

**_Bonjour ! :D Voici (enfin) mon nouveau chapitre. C'est la folie à l'école ces temps-ci, qui aurait cru que devenir institutrice demandait autant de temps et d'énergie ? Anyways, le voilà enfin fini ! :D alors, j'ai compté, après celui-ci, il ne reste plus que trois chapitres. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu/ajouté aux favoris/suivent ma fiction, ca me rend très heureuse. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont posté des reviews._**

 ** _Justine : j'imagine Caroline et Enzo comme deux loups, agissant ensemble. Dans mon esprit, ils sont complémentaires, et chacun maitrise ce que l'autre ne sait pas faire. J'avoue que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à ce que Caroline termine Klaus bien proprement, je trouve que c'était ce qu'elle pouvait faire de pire. Caroline est bien au-delà de ses émotions, parce qu'elle sait s'en détacher, elle connait leurs causes et leurs effets et elle sait exactement quoi dire ou faire pour générer ce qu'elle veut. Je suis vraiment heureuse de lire tes reviews à chaque fois, c'est toujours très constructif et motivant :D_**

 ** _Noominaome : merci :D j'espère que la suite te plaira autant._**

 ** _Raissanaomie : Je t'avoue que la tête que Klaus a faite était un régal dans mon esprit. Oh la digestion ne va pas être facile, même si ce n'est pas très explicite ici, ce le sera plus tard ;)_**

 ** _SweetyK : Ahahah, j'espère que ça te plaira, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, mais tu me diras à ce moment là si une suite est envisageable ;)_**

 _ **Yuguresan : je suis contente que tu l'aies lue même si elle ne t'attirait pas. J'avoue que je suis tombée amoureuse de la Caroline sans humanité, elle était tellement badass *_* Je suis contente de savoir que ça t'a plu, je prends beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire et c'est un peu mon petit bébé cette fic, et si j'ai pu te rendre l'inspiration, j'en suis heureuse ! J'irai la lire d'ailleurs ;) J'ai adoré Kaimais j'ai du mal à décrire sa personnalité, tout cet univers est sombre, et le bien et le mal sont brouillés, mais je trouve qu'ils sont juste parfaits comme ils le sont, ils ont découvert une autre facette du monde.**_

 _ **Orely38 : merci :) j'adore leur côté sauvage qu'ils peuvent déchainer s'ils le veulent, et si tu ailes, je peux te dire que la suite (je parle au long terme) tu vas ^^etre servie. j'en ai moi-même des frissons quand je l'imagine :)**_

 _ **Odessa : désolée pour l'attente, j'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire la suite. Je pense que ce chapitre répond à ta question par rapport à Hope. Quant à un tome 2, je ne sais pas trop, j'attendrai de voir vos réactions à la fin, peut-être, sait-on jamais ;)**_

 _ **Sinon, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ;)**_

* * *

Depuis leur révélation, les jumeau Augustine avaient été priés de rester au manoir avec les Mikaelson (et par extension les deux Salvatore et Elena) afin de mettre les choses au clair pour tout le monde. Caroline n'en était pas ravie mais elle vit en cette occasion la possibilité de se venger. Elle avait mis Kol sur le coup depuis son retour et il faisait d'énormes progrès. Aujourd'hui, elle lui donnerait la chance de faire une grande prestation, avec Bonnie en renfort. Le plan était simple, vraiment.

La question était « comment faire souffrir Elena ? » la réponse était donc : « ramenons à la vie son frère, son ex et pourquoi pas même ses parents à la vie pour une chouette petite discussion ? » Enzo avait donné l'idée, Caroline avait adoré. Bonnie n'était pas très motivée mais en même temps, ne rien faire au double était hors de question. Et pendant qu'ils s'amuseraient avec la brune, Katherine ferait mumuse avec son Originel préféré et Enzo s'amuserait avec les esprits des deux Salvatore, et pourquoi pas même de la blonde millénaire tant qu'il y était. Kai était déjà prêt à semer la discorde avec rien d'autre que ses mots. Il était doué pour ça.

Très simplement, ça avait commencé pendant la première nuit après la révélation, la première nuit où les deux trios avaient élus domicile de force dans le manoir. Elena avait fait un cauchemar, hantée par des voix, reliques du passé. Caroline avait même fait en sorte de raviver la déception que la brune avait senti lorsque Damon avait tué Adam Whitemore et avait joué avec, couplé avec le pouvoir d'Enzo, ils avaient insufflé à Gibert de quoi penser durant la nuit. Ils l'avaient écoutée se retourner, gémir, soupirer, murmurer et supplier et enfin elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Durant la journée, Kol et Bonnie firent apparaître les esprits de Matt, Jérémy, John et Isobel, pour que la brune ne prenne conscience de leur présence que du coin de l'œil, et la blonde avait implanté en elle l'impression d'être observée, espionnée, suivie. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, on pouvait voir la vampire se tendre, devenir hargneuse avec tout le monde, devenir de plus en plus nerveuse. Kol s'amusait aussi à poster des messages subliminaux partout. Comme lorsqu'elle lisait un livre tranquillement devant la cheminée, les mots changèrent, parlèrent d'une jeune fille qui sacrifiait tout le monde autour d'elle pour rester en vie, qui était égocentrique et narcissique et qui était mariée avec le type qui avait violé sa meilleure amie pendant des mois. Il avait aussi ajouté des « C'est de ta faute » « Meurtrière » « Tu m'as abandonné » partout où il le pouvait, quelques secondes, de quoi embrouiller l'esprit. Et la blonde se réjouissait de voir le tourment commencer à prendre possession de son esprit.

Et pendant qu'Elena semblait s'isoler des autres de la maison, persécutée, Enzo jouait avec les pensées des deux Salvatore. Il s'amusait à ébranler leur confiance, parce qu'il faut avouer qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Alors il emplantait dans leurs esprits de grandes questions telles que «Pourquoi Elena m'ignore-t-elle ? » ou encore « Qu'ai-je donc fait ? » il plus il enfonçait loin ces idées, plus les graines du doute qu'ils avaient semés quelques temps auparavant semblaient fleurir. C'était grisant et les voir souffrir semblait donner une toute nouvelle vie à la maison et le temps semblait passer trop vite.

Kol s'amusait aussi avec les deux vampires, leur insufflant des messages subliminaux haineux, comme « violeur » « meurtrier » et autres petits mots du même genre. Ils s'y mettaient tous. Kai intervenait alors, faisant un commentaire sur le comportement d'Elena ou la ressemblance entre Caroline et Rebekah, demandant par exemple si Stefan n'avait jamais appelé Rebekah Caroline dans le feu de l'action, parce que ce serait vraiment gênant. La blonde millénaire n'avait pas apprécié et Kol s'était amusé à lui faire voir des petits sourires échangés entre Stefan et Caroline, ces interactions étant inexistantes bien sûr, et Bonnie s'amusait à réveiller les esprits torturés, tués dans la maison, ou ceux qui avaient été tués par leurs mains.

Vraiment, les journées devenaient de plus en plus intéressantes. Klaus essayait de les ignorer le plus possible, n'ayant pas encore digéré les mots de Caroline pendant l'attaque de Silas, mais aussi sa faiblesse à ce moment précis. Il lui avait montré son côté le plus fragile et elle avait frappé en plein dedans, sans même devoir utiliser une quelconque arme. Elle lui avait fait plus de mal en quelques secondes que tous ces autres ennemis en mille ans. Elle avait été plus cruelle même que Mikael. Et même s'il était toujours blessé, il n'arrivait pourtant pas à lui en vouloir, parce que lui aussi lui avait fait la même chose. Pas besoin d'une longue discussion pour le savoir. Il lui avait fait des promesses, de magnifiques promesses qu'une adolescente ne pouvait que croire, et quand elle avait eu besoin de lui, quand elle avait eu besoin de son aide, de son soutien, qu'il tienne sa promesse d'être toujours là, qu'importe la situation, il lui avait tourné le dos. Et s'il y a une chose que Caroline Forbes ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on lui tourne le dos.

Alors il les évitait, mais il était tout aussi victime que les autres. Mais cette fois-ci, ce sont Bonnie et Katherine qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Katherine se dédoublait et Bonnie arrivait à donner à un double les souvenirs, la démarche, le comportement de Tatia. Ensuite, les deux immortelles s'amusèrent à faire apparaître leur nouvelle création en présence de Klaus et/ou Elijah et le résultat était explosif.

Elles avaient réussi à faire fuir Elijah, à bout de nerfs, à faire Klaus s'enfermer dans son studio, à faire partir Rebekah, qui avait pris Hope avec elle. Il ne restait dans la maison que les Salvatore et Elena. Leur petit groupe s'amusa alors, avec les trois vampires, encore plus que ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Kol tourmenta ensuite son frère, le faisant utiliser la mauvaise couleur, ou lui faisant voir autre chose, tandis que Caroline, implantée dans son esprit, manipulait allègrement ses émotions, l'obligeant à revivre encore et encore la culpabilité. Elle était comme une petite voix qui ne cessait de murmurer à son oreille des choses atroces, que lui seul pouvait entendre. En jouant avec ses regrets, elle ramena toutes ses victimes à son bon souvenir, elle déclencha sa soif mais en même temps son envie de rester cloitrer encore un peu.

Cependant, ce soir là, au diner, les Augustine ne purent échapper à la discussion qu'ils retardaient depuis trois jours maintenant. C'est Elijah qui avait lancé le sujet, comme à chaque fois, mais ce soir-là, Hope l'avait soutenu. Alors Enzo avait commencé le récit de son point de vue, coupant Damon qui ne cessait de commenter. Ce comportement commençait à agacer la blonde. Elle aimait un peu de violence, certes, mais uniquement contre des Augustine, les autres vampires étaient devenus trop fragile pour elle jouer. Alors elle attendit le troisième avertissement d'Enzo envers le Salvatore. Puis elle attendit qu'il fasse ce qu'il faisait de mieux, désobéir, et elle le saisit par les cheveux, lui tira la tête en arrière et lui enfonça sa fourchette dans la gorge, sectionnant les cordes vocales. Kai explosa de rire, Enzo leva un sourcil amusé, Kol recracha presque son vin en s'esclaffant, Katherine et Bonnie affichèrent une mine satisfaite. Seuls Stefan, Elena et les Salvatore eurent l'air surpris par l'agressivité et la violence de la blonde.

\- Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris qu'il était impoli de couper la parole ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix acide. Ah non, j'oubliais, elle est morte avant, toutes mes excuses.

\- Ouch, c'était bas, ça, Care, commenta Kat

La blonde haussa les épaules et laissa son compagnon reprendre son récit. Il raconta comment leur première année là-bas avait été la plus dure, comment Augustine avait évolué, ce qu'on leur avait fait, les séances de reproduction, la section psy, et comment il avait su que personne ne viendrait jamais. Il laissa ensuite Caroline raconter une journée type dans la phase un, comment elle n'avait pas encore perdu l'espoir, ce qu'on leur avait dit, ce qu'ils avaient appris, comment les docteurs étudiaient leurs séances de torture psychologique. Elle raconta leur passage à la phase deux, comment ils en étaient arrivé à devenir les jumeaux Augustine. Elle passa sous silence, tout comme Enzo, le potentiel complet de leurs nouvelles capacités, n'expliquant que la partie où elle était une empathique et lui télépathe, et que c'était passif. Enzo raconta les classements et les journées dans la phase deux, leurs ennemis, leurs alliés, comment ils étaient au courant de la petite vie tranquille que s'étaient bâti leur équipe de secours.

Il y eut un grand silence. Le poids des mots semblait écraser ceux que ne savaient pas, et Caroline sut que la peur qu'ils avaient ne venait pas d'elle mais d'eux-mêmes. Elle comprit qu'en plus d'être crainte pour sa cruauté, aujourd'hui, ils la craindraient pour sa revanche. Leur culpabilité sembla croître encore et elle perçut leur malaise. Si elle le pouvait, elle se baignerait dans leur sang tout de suite, mais elle avait vingt ans de torture à faire subir.

Ce fut au tour des trois immortels de raconter leur histoire. Si déjà les Mikaelson se sentaient coupable, ces nouvelles informations n'arrangèrent pas la situation. Ils n'eurent aucune pitié, ils n'épargnèrent personne.

La douce Katerina d'Elijah venait simplement de métaphoriquement lui arracher le cœur, le piétiner, le réduire en bouille avant de le remettre à sa place. Le brun savait qu'il avait fait des erreurs, s'amouracher d'Hayley en était une d'ailleurs, mais exposées ainsi par l'amour de sa vie était plus douloureux.

Kol cracha toute sa haine et son venin, le tout entouré d'une voix joyeuse à tendance mielleuse parfois, accompagné de son sourire espiègle et de ses yeux malicieux. Bonnie l'avait rejoint, et la discussion fut transformée en un étalement des sentiments les plus haineux envers les Originaux.

Caroline tenait les points jusqu'à ce que Kol et Klaus ne se mettent à parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là.

\- Tu as couché avec Hayley, la fille qui l'a rendue cocu et tu l'as mise enceinte. Puis tu viens pour jubiler sur la mort de Kat pour, au final, tirer ton coup avec Barbie, sans évidemment lui dire ! Et tu t'étonnes qu'aujourd'hui tu es seul ? dit Kol

\- Tu peux bien parler ! A demi sur Elena, à demi sur la sorcière Bennett, comme tu peux oser venir me juger après ?!

\- Alors Blondie, pas trop dégouttée d'être passée après la were-slut ? demanda Damon qui avait termina sa guérison.

\- Je te ferais remarquer, Damon, qu'autant je suis passée après elle sur Klaus mais avant elle sur Tyler, tout comme je suis passée avant Elena sur toi, ou avant bitchy'Bex sur Stefan. Et n'oublions pas que Stefan est passé avant toi sur ta femme, d'ailleurs, répondit la blonde très calmement.

\- Oh, wow, ça c'était presque répugnant, commenta Kai. Est-ce que tout le monde a couché avec tout le monde, ici ?

\- Il n'empêche, Damon tient quelque chose, recommença Rebekah, en colère. Avec qui n'as-tu pas couché, Caroline ?

\- Toi, semblerait-il, Kol, Katherine, Bonnie et Elijah, énonça Caroline. Oh ! Et Kai aussi.

\- Wow wow wow, attends une minute, Auustine, et Enzo ? demanda Damon

\- Quelle partie dans « expérience de reproduction » tu n'as pas compris ? lui répondit le brun. Tu crois qu'ils avaient beaucoup de sujets au départ ?

\- Je pense que j'en ai assez entendu, commenta Elijah. Nous ferions mieux de continuer cette discussion plus tard

\- Oh que non, je veux savoir, persista alors Stefan. Qu'est ce que tu sous entends Enzo ?

\- Lors de la phase un, les docteurs se sont demandés comment la vie sexuelle des vampires fonctionnait. J'étais leur première cobaye femelle. Ils ont remarqué la relation spéciale entre Enzo et moi, alors ils ne nous ont pas vraiment laissé le choix, commença Caroline d'une voix neutre

\- Ils nous ont enfermé dans une salle vide et nous ont ordonnés de coucher ensemble. Au début, on a résisté, parce que, et je ne veux pas te vexer Care mais, beurk. Comment je pouvais faire un truc pareil à Caroline ? continua Enzo. Je ne m'appelle pas Damon.

\- Alors ils sont arrivés avec la matraque électrique pour animaux. Et ils nous ont battus, encore et encore, tant qu'on résistait

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'un garde décide de se charger d'expérimenter le sexe avec une vampire. Hors de question de laisser faire ça, reprit Enzo. Quitte à choisir, autant moi qu'un de ces types. Alors nous avons obéit.

\- Jusqu'à ce que Dimitri et Alec n'arrive avec la nouvelle fournée de cobaye, et d'autres femelles parmi eux, termina Caroline

\- Satisfait à présent ? Ce n'est qu'une des centaines, des milliers de choses infâmes que nous avons dû faire pour survivre parce que vous ne veniez pas, demanda Enzo vers Stefan

\- Après tous ces sacrifices, tout ce que nous avions donné, tout ce que nous avions fait pour toi et ta famille, tu nous as abandonnés, vous nous avez condamnés. Alors il n'y aura aucun pardon, aucune excuse, aucun sacrifice. Je ferai ce qui doit être fait pour me venger, énonça Caroline d'un ton très sérieux en fixant le plus jeune Salvatore7

De nouveau un ange passa dans la pièce et cette fois-ci, personne ne relança la conversation. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la même table, comme des gens civilisés, mais on pouvait sentir la tension, c'était comme si on pouvait la toucher tant elle était palpable. Elijah fut le premier à se lever, suivi de près par Stefan et Rebekah. Caroline, Enzo, Kai et les trois immortels sortirent à leurs tours. Il ne resta plus que Damon, qui disparut avec Elena, Klaus et Hope. Père et fille se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, comme s'ils parlaient une langue connue d'eux-seuls. Ils montèrent en même temps, se séparant seulement à l'étage. Le message était plutôt clair entre eux. La guerre ne se terminerait pas avec l'élimination de Silas. Ils s'étaient faits des ennemis probablement à vie, ce qui, pour les vampires, est très long. Peut-être qu'ils le méritaient, peut-être pas, quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, ils affrontaient leurs plus grands némésis et c'était au tour de Klaus de prendre des leçons sur comment intimider ses ennemis et comment faire de leur vie un enfer.

La discussion s'était plus ou moins bien passée dans l'ensemble, Damon avait été lui-même, ce même lui qui allait causer sa perte, pensait Enzo en se couchant calmement aux côtés de Caroline. Parler d'Augustine l'avait secouée, même si elle ne l'avait pas montré, parce que c'était encore frais dans sa mémoire, et que c'était douloureux. Alors savoir qu'Enzo était là, avec elle, c'était rassurant. Il en allait de même pour lui. Elle écartait toutes les mauvaises pensées qu'il pouvait avoir, à propos du premier ou du second Augustine, parce qu'elle rayonnait juste pour lui, elle écartait ses ténèbres et le ramenait chaque fois vers la lumière. Entre eux, les masques n'étaient pas nécessaires. Entre eux, pas besoin d'être fort, d'être froid, d'être les jumeaux Augustine. Entre eux, ils étaient juste Enzo et Caroline, les deux vampires sans foyer, sans famille, sans rien, excepté l'autre.

Il se coucha et la serra simplement contre lui. Qu'importe ce qu'on les avait obligés à faire ensemble, ils étaient au-delà de ça aujourd'hui, et comme il l'avait dit, mieux valait lui qu'un garde. La blonde pensa à ce qu'était devenu sa vie, quel tournant drastique elle avait prise, ce qu'elle avait perdu été ce qu'elle avait gagné. Plus jamais elle ne serait une victime, une cible facile. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'on décide de mettre sur son chemin, elle passerait au-dessus, parce qu'elle était qui elle était.

Elle se leva le lendemain matin et sut que les choses allaient changer. Elle quitta sa chambre et descendit vers la cuisine. Elle avisa Hope au comptoir, qui sirotait une tasse de café. Elle était tendue, de l'agacement roulait par vague tout autour d'elle. La blonde s'approcha doucement et prit place à coté d'elle. D'une certaine manière, elle pouvait comprendre la jeune fille. La situation était des plus frustrantes. Et on ne peut pas dire que sa nouvelle famille arrangeait les choses en manipulant tout le monde autour d'eux.

Hope fixa la vampire. Elle n'arrivait pas à la craindre. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle n'avait rien contre elle, ça pouvait se lire sur son visage. La blonde semblait pensive et Hope pouvait lire la fatigue au fond des deux orbes bleus. Non, vraiment, elle ne craignait pas Caroline Forbes parce que la vampire ne lui voulait pas de mal. Elle était même la seule personne avec qui Hope était à cent pourcent sincère. La tribride aimait sa famille, de tout son cœur, mais parfois elle aimerait vraiment les haïr. Ils avaient cette tendance à tout détruire. Always et Forever, mais ils n'en comprenaient même pas le sens. Pas comme Caroline et Enzo, et ça, Hope l'avait compris en regardant les deux vampires.

La souffrance pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux. La douleur, cachée derrière ce masque de cruauté. Hope pouvait se retrouver en eux. Elle était la seule de son espèce, elle n'avait personne avec qui partager ses pouvoirs. Sa famille ne la comprenait pas, pas comme Enzo ou Caroline ou même Kai. Elle avait tant appris avec eux, elle avait pu s'ouvrir, parler de ce qu'elle ressentait sans qu'on ne la prenne en pitié. Elle avait appris plus de magie et de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs avec eux en une semaine qu'avec sa famille en un an. Et c'était ça qui l'agaçait le plus, parce qu'elle avait compris que sa famille, son propre sang, ne voulait pas qu'elle évolue, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle développe ses pouvoirs, qu'elle exploite son potentiel.

\- Et si on allait faire une balade ? Je sens que tu es nerveuse. Je te propose quelques heures dehors, pour se défouler, t'en penses quoi ? demanda soudainement Caroline.

Hope se leva sans répondre et se dirigea vers la porte. Caroline la suivit et toutes les deux trottinèrent vers la maison où la blonde avait élu domicile. Elles coururent dans le silence jusque-là. Ensuite, les deux filles se changèrent pour s'habiller avec une tenue de sport avant de sortir. Quand elles furent prêtes, elles se lancèrent dans la rue pour un jogging matinal, avec le soleil qui se levait doucement. Caroline suivait Hope à travers les rues désertes. Elles se dirigeaient vers le bayou, doucement mais surement.

La course lui permettait d'arrêter de penser. Une fois hors de la ville, elles accélèrent pour atteindre une vitesse inhumaine. Elles allaient dans les bois, elles s'entraineraient, et quand elles rentreraient, elles seraient calmées.

Caroline évitait les branches et les racines quand elle perçut une présence derrière elle. Bientôt, les deux filles furent encerclées par des sur-vampires. Caroline se positionna, comme Hope et elles se battirent. Caroline était forte, mais seule contre quatre autres Augustine, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Ni Hope d'ailleurs. Elles étaient encerclées, en sous nombres et contre des sur-vampires gonflés à bloc. Caroline sut qu'elle ne gagnerait pas ce combat, mais elle en emporterait autant qu'elle le pouvait avec elle.

Elle se battit comme si sa vie en dépendait, c'était probablement le cas, usant de son pouvoir pour étouffer ses opposants avec leurs propres émotions, elle déchiquetait, démembrait, décapitait, mais plus ils tombaient, plus il en arrivait. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Hope psalmodier à voix basse en même temps que se battre mais même comme ça, elles ne vainqueraient pas. Caroline redoubla d'efforts, appelant désespérément Enzo mentalement, et se maudissant elle-même. Silas avait attendu qu'elle soit seule avec Hope et avait lancé son armée entière. Et plus Caroline appelait, moins elle pouvait le sentir réagir. Il dormait toujours, son esprit bétonné, injoignable. Elle essaya de réveiller quelqu'un, n'importe qui, mais rien. La fatigue s'emparait doucement d'elle, qu'importe la quantité de sang qu'elle prenait à ses opposants, et bientôt sa vue se brouilla. Elle utilisait beaucoup trop d'énergie d'un coup, il y avait beaucoup trop d'ennemi. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un Augustine briser la nuque de la tribride et la jeter sur son épaule. Elle voulut foncer vers elle mais à quelques millimètres de toucher sa cible, tout sombra dans le noir.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre. j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, n'hésitez pas, comme toujours, à me donner vos avis/questions/critiques/commentaires, je les lis et y répond avec beaucoup de plaisir ;)**_

 ** _Bisous bisous_**

 ** _Kid'_**


	19. Chapitre 18 : mauvais plan

_**Bonsoir ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre :D Merci à tous pour votre soutien tout au long de cette aventure ! Merci d'avoir lu /ajouter la fic à ses favoris / suivre la fic et ceux qui laissent des reviews : mille mercis !**_

 _ **Orely38 : Je suis contente que cette vengeance te plaise. J'espère que ca te plaira tout autant !**_

 _ **Odessa : Je pense qu'en effet je vais continuer à ecrire des fic, autre que celle-ci quand je l'aurai terminée, bien sur, il me fat juste une idée de base :) Mais je suis contente de savoir que mon style d'écriture plait, parce que tout le monde n'aime pas ce genre d'atmosphère :)**_

 _ **Bref, bonne lecture , on se voit en bas ! :)**_

* * *

Lorsqu'Enzo se leva, il était seul dans la chambre, non pas que ça l'inquiète, s'était habituel pour lui, s'endormir avec Caroline et se réveiller seul. Alors il se leva et il descendit vers la cuisine. Qu'il soit au manoir au lieu de leur maison ne le dérangeait pas, après tout il avait vécu dans une cellule pendant vingt ans, alors après ça, on sait se sentir chez soi n'importe où. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel déjà, et le reste de la maison semblait déjà debout. Ils étaient tous à table et ils déjeunaient dans un silence de plomb. Elena semblait avoir passé une nuit affreuse au vue des cernes sous ses yeux, Damon allait craquer d'un instant à l'autre et il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre Rebekah et Stefan. Katerina souriait et Elijah ne cessait de gigoter sur sa chaise, et Klaus restait Klaus, toujours maussade. Enzo sourit devant le tableau et prit place à côté de Kai. Il se servit du café et regarda au-delà de la pièce s'il apercevait Caroline, mais elle ne semblait pas là, comme Hope d'ailleurs.

\- Et Care ? demanda Kol. Tu l'as épuisée hier qu'elle n'est pas encore debout ?

\- Non, elle n'était déjà plus là quand je me suis réveillé. Elle a du partir faire un tour, tu sais, pour éviter d'exploser, répondit le brun

Kai dans sur sa chaise un instant, l'air agacé avant de prendre de grandes respirations, comme la blonde le lui avait appris. Il fronçait les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il n'en avait pas besoin, Enzo lisait en lui comme dans un livre. Caroline avait relâché son emprise sur lui. Elle avait peut-être besoin de faire une petite pause, loin de tout, parce qu'elle commençait elle-même à perdre le contrôle, il l'avait senti lorsqu'elle s'était battue contre Dimitri. Sa soif de sang de vampire était puissante et elle avait du mal à résister.

Le brun termina son repas et s'installa dans le salon. Ses hôtes avaient du mal à digérer qui ils étaient et ça le faisait rire. Les pauvres petits vampires, tout perdus dans leur monde, dans leur ville, à cause d'une paire de vampires modifiés génétiquement et qui étaient devenus une plus grande menace que le nom même des Originaux. Quelle ironie, ils avaient déjà volé leur réputation de plus grand méchant et ce n'était que le début. Le monde entier serait son terrain de jeu, et il le manipulerait pour prouver son point de vue, pour apprendre à cette belle bande d'idiots une leçon qu'ils retiendraient pour l'éternité.

Ils avaient commencé à deux, aujourd'hui, ils étaient six. Il était grand temps que le monde surnaturel soit dirigé par des gens compétents et que des règles soient établies. Le code des vampires établit par Augustine était une bonne base et Enzo pensait de plus en plus à s'inspirer de ce manifeste pour rédiger le véritable code. Il pensa ensuite au marché qu'ils avaient passé avec le père K. Sauver Davina, ne pas tuer d'humains. Après cette guerre, et après avoir secouru la petite sorcière, les humains allaient payer. Il traquerait chaque Augustine et il le détruirait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien, jusqu'à ce que Caroline et lui ne soient les dernières preuves de l'existence de cette organisation.

En attendant, il regarda la télé distraitement d'un œil, plus concentré sur son futur Code. Il demanderait de l'aide à sa compagne, après tout elle était douée avec les mots. Plus que lui.

Il resta là, dans le canapé, à réfléchir, et il finit par s'endormir encore. Ca lui arrivait très souvent, parce que son esprit n'avait pas encore récupéré des vingt ans de captivité. Mais son sommeil n'était pas reposant, pas comme il l'était quand il pouvait sentir Caroline toute proche. Quand on passe des années à dormir avec la même personne toute proche de vous, c'est difficile de se remettre à dormir sans elle.

Klaus avait retournée toute la maison mais il n'avait pas trouvé sa fille. La veille ils s'étaient disputés, encore, elle devait probablement être partie avec Caroline faire un tour, elle reviendrait. Elle revenait toujours. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Silas lui avait montré. Toute la douleur, toute la tristesse qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait cru tenir son corps sans vie dans ses bras. Son bébé, son miracle. Caroline savait peut-être s'y prendre avec Hope et elle ne semblait pas vouloir la blesser, mais l'hybride n'avait pas confiance. Il ne connaissait plus la jeune fille qu'il avait aimée. Cette fille-là était morte, en partie à cause de lui, et elle était remplacée par une reine des ténèbres. Oh, la nouvelle Caroline était magnifique, mais son feu c'était transformé en quelque chose de plus solide. Ce feu, si pétillant, si vivant, c'était transformé en acier en fusion. Tout aussi brûlant, mais tellement plus solide. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, elle avait perdu une partie de son esprit. Caroline Forbes n'était plus, en tout cas envers lui. Mais il avait vu cette douceur, cet amour inconditionnel, cette loyauté sans faille dans ses yeux quand elle regardait Enzo et même quand elle regardait Kai. Il avait perdu le privilège qu'il avait eu autrefois, au profit de ses deux nouveaux compagnons.

Il avait perdu l'amour de son plus jeune frère aussi. Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'Hope s'éloignait elle aussi ? Et puis, il avait cet instinct qui lui disait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourquoi Caroline serait-elle partie sans les autres ? Surtout sans Enzo ? Il n'était pas idiot, il ne les avait jamais vu séparés. Il avait compris. Enzo avait une place que personne d'autre n'avait eu la chance d'avoir, mais que lui aurait pu, si il avait eu du courage. Aujourd'hui, il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets.

Il n'était pas un idiot non plus. Il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans cette maison. Même s'il appréciait la souffrance du double et de son Salvatore, et peut-être même le tourment de Stefan, il n'oubliait pas non plus le sien. Bien qu'il se sentait un peu mieux, mais n'empêche, l'avenir ne s'annonçait pas joyeux. Même s'ils gagnaient cette guerre. Et en pensant à ça, ils attendaient toujours la prochaine attaque. Les directives des Jumeaux avaient été simples. On attend. Il ne sert à rien d'attaquer de front. Les jumeaux. Caroline et Enzo. La magnifique Caroline, la plus humaine des vampires devenue la plus redoutée de tous, et son compagnon Enzo, vampire psychotique. Jamais il n'avait pensé que les jumeaux puissent être eux. Mais encore une fois, il n'était pas aveugle, et le combat qu'ils avaient mené conte Dimitri et Alec avait été d'une rare violence. Une danse macabre au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait jamais vu. La précision des coups, leur mortalité et leur force. Comment ils étaient synchronisé l'un avec l'autre, comme si aucune discussion n'était nécessaire. Ils avaient des conversations entières juste en se regardant dans les yeux. Jamais il n'avait connu pareille symbiose, et il en avait rarement vue.

Il entra dans son studio et s'assit devant son bureau. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Qu'allait-il se passer une fois que cette guerre serait finie ? Il lui fallait un plan.

Caroline se réveilla. Sa nuque lui faisait mal, comme ses bras et ses jambes. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était dans une pièce en pierre, qui ressemblait étrangement à une salle de torture d'ailleurs. Elle était enchaînée contre le mur en face de la porte. Elle regarda autour d'elle et elle avisa Hope, toujours dans les vapes. La blonde tendit l'oreille et perçut différentes voix non-distinctes, un brouhaha et de la musique. Elle eut une horrible impression de déjà-vu, mais cette fois-ci Enzo n'était pas là. Elle prit trois grandes respirations avant d'étendre son esprit et d'hurler après lui. Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Depuis combien de temps étaient-elles ici ?

Caroline se raidit quand elle entendit des pas et des voix se rapprocher, mais personne n'entra. Elle pouvait ressentir Silas, sa puissance irradiant partout dans le bâtiment. Le reste n'était que brouillard. Elle était faible et affamée. On l'avait saignée. La bande de salopards. La blonde regarda Hope s'éveiller en sursaut et elle lui fit signe de ne pas paniquer. Soudain, deux vampires entrèrent, leurs intentions claires. Caroline ne laisserait personne toucher la tribride, quoi que ça lui coute. Elle entra directement dans l'esprit des deux hommes et les attira à elle. Elle ne dit rien lorsque qu'ils s'amusèrent avec la verveine, ou encore avec les lames, elle avait l'habitude et elle ne pouvait pas fuir son passé très longtemps. L'un des deux était un Augustine, et il semblait prendre beaucoup plus de plaisir que l'autre et il était encore plus inventif. Non, vraiment, elle avait l'impression d'être de retour à la case départ. Elle fit taire les supplications d'Hope d'un regard.

La douleur envahissait son esprit, elle s'enferma loin dans ses pensées et elle laissa l'autre partie, la vampire froide, l'Augustine, prendre sa place. Elle pria juste pour ça se termine, pour qu'Enzo la perçoive. Elle manipulerait quiconque passerait cette porte et elle s'enfuirait comme elle l'avait fait la première fois, ce n'était pas Klaus ou les Salvatore qui allaient venir. Mais Enzo viendrait, elle le souhaitait vraiment, parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il l'abandonne lui-aussi.

Elle ferma les yeux, étouffa ses cris et ses sanglots et accepta la souffrance de face. Quoi qu'ils puissent lui faire, rien ne serait jamais pire que ce qu'elle avait déjà subi. Elle était plus forte que ça, elle n'avait pas craqué pendant vingt ans, elle ne craquerait pas après un jour, qu'importe le niveau de douleur. Elle ne cria pas quand la verveine la brûla, ni quand lui en versa dans la gorge. Elle ne cria pas quand elle sentit sa peau craquer sous les attaques des pieux, ni même elle ne montra de réaction quand ils la frappèrent.

Elle attendit que ça finisse. Elle était à même le sol, dans son propre sang. Elle écoutait le cœur d'Hope et en même temps elle laissait son corps s'ankyloser par la douleur. Elle se laissa dériver dans ses propres pensées, bloquant toutes ses émotions néanmoins. Elle n'avait plus la force d'appeler à l'aide elle devait fermer son esprit à Silas, parce qu'elle el sentait rôder autour de son esprit. Elle ne les laisserait pas gagner. Ni lui, ni Augustine. Il avait ramené cette organisation sur pieds, elle les détruirait, elle en ferait des cendres.

Enzo se réveilla lorsque le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Les autres étaient occupés dans le salon, à discuter, et il sut qu'Hope et Caroline n'étaient pas de retour. Il ne sentait pas l'emprise de sa compagne sur ses émotions. Il avisa Kai, qui méditait devant la cheminée. Enzo sut que c'était étrange. Elle aurait au moins laissé un message, mais quand il vérifia son portable, il n'y avait rien. Il était si loin de se douter d'où elle était et ce qu'elle subissait, mais il sut, juste en se levant, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa remuait dans ses tripes. Il bondit hors du canapé et essaye de la joindre, sans succès. Il laissa un message et recommença tout de suite après. Toujours la messagerie. Il attrapa sa veste et flasha jusqu'à leur maison. Elle était vide depuis des heures, il pouvait le sentir. Il tenta de joindre Hope, mais elle non plus ne répondait pas. Il réessaya Caroline, même résultat. Il était inquiet. Vraiment inquiet. Il rentra au manoir et fonça droit vers la salle où tout le monde semblait s'être réunis pour une réunion.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose, fit-il

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Kol intrigué par l'agitation du vampire

\- Caroline a disparu. Il est arrivé quelque chose, je peux le sentir. Est-ce qu'Hope est revenue ?

\- Non, je pensais qu'elle était avec Caroline, répondit de suite Klaus en se levant

\- Alors si elles étaient ensemble, il leur est arrivé quelque chose ensemble, reste à savoir quoi, réfléchit Bonnie

\- On sait très bien quoi, Silas les a prises ! s'exclama Bekah

\- Peut-être, on en sait rien. Mais si c'est le cas, où les a-t-il emmenées ? répondit Stefan

\- Il pourrait les cacher n'importe où, même en dehors de la ville, continua Katherine

\- T'as essayé de la joindre ? demanda Kai en appuyant son regard

Enzo n'y avait pas pensé. Il se concentra sur elle tout en faisait semblant de l'appeler ave son téléphone. Mais il se heurta à un mur, le plus épais qu'il ait jamais vu. Elle devait probablement dormir. Il raccrocha et fixa les occupants de la pièce.

\- Elle ne répond pas

\- Je peux faire un sort de localisation, si tu veux, proposa Kai

\- Non, pas de magie sinon Davina le saurait. Et en plus, si c'est Silas, il doit les avoir protégées, répondit Elijah. Il nous faut découvrir où il aurait pu les cacher.

\- Pourquoi ne pas capturer un de ses vampires et le faire parler ? proposa Elena

C'était un bon plan. Enzo se chargea avec sa nouvelle famille de trouver des vampires appartenant à Marcel. Ils les capturèrent dans la plus grande des discrétions. Le brun n'avait aucune pitié ni de temps à perdre. Chaque seconde sans savoir, sans elle, était une seconde où elle pouvait souffrir.

Trois jours. Si Caroline avait bien compté, cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était là, à protéger Hope avec tout ce qu'elle avait comme pouvoirs, comme force. Trois jours qu'inlassablement les Augustine venaient lui procurer un peu de leurs envies de torture, un peu de leur expérience au sein de l'organisation. Non, vraiment, la blonde résistait remarquablement bien, qu'importe ses émotions. Enzo allait venir, elle avait la foi. En attendant, elle serrait les dents. Mais dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, quand elle sentait la présence de Silas s'estomper, elle essayait de le contacter. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait échoué. Mais elle avait appris que le sorcier serait absent pour les prochaines heures. C'était sa chance. Elle avait alors attendu, patiemment, que sa taupe vienne l'informer. Hope était désespérée et la suppliait d'arrêter de prendre tout sur elle, de la laisse prendre un peu de la douleur. Mais la blonde avait toujours refusé, de toute façon, ça ne durerait plus longtemps. Si on ne venait pas la chercher, si personne ne profitait de cette occasion, elle se délivrerait toute seule, elle abattrait cet immortel elle-même puis elle détruirait Augustine et tous ceux qui ont osé l'abandonner.

Elle avisa son espion qui toqua trois fois contre a porte. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son compagnon. C'était sa seule chance, elle devait absolument y arriver. Elle se sentit sortir de son corps, et elle se mit à voir des choses qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle pouvait voir à travers les yeux d'Enzo, elle était au manoir, dans la salle à manger, en train de regarder Kai et Kol torturer un vampire. Elle sentit enfin l'esprit d'Enzo s'enrouler autour du sien, partageant sa conscience. Elle sentit sa peur, son inquiétude et il sentit sa douleur et sa colère.

« Caroline ! est-ce… »

« On a pas le temps de discuter je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Je suis à l'Abattoir, Silas nous a capturé, il ne va pas tarder à passer à l'action. J'ai Hope avec moi. Enzo, c'est le moment. » elle parlait vite et elle semblait effrayée mais en même temps fatiguée.

« Ils t'ont torturé. » déclara-t-il mortellement sérieux.

«Je dois y aller, ils arrivent. S'il te plait, viens me chercher » supplia la blonde, comme une enfant perdue

Enzo allait répondre mais il la sentit se refermer. Il reprit possession de son corps entièrement et flasha droit vers Klaus. Il allait la chercher, avec ou sans les autres. Jamais il ne la laisserait là. Il foudroya l'hybride du regard. Il était en colère. Au-delà de ça même. La rage. On l'avait torturée pendant TROIS JOURS parce qu'il avait été incapable de la trouver, parce qu'ils avaient été incapable de le renseigner sur les habitudes du sorcier.

\- Je sais où elles sont, déclara-t-il. Silas les a enfermées à l'Abattoir. Alors avec ou sans vous j'y vais.

\- On te suit, déclara Kai sans attendre.

Enzo flasha vers la sortie, suivi de Kai, Kol, Bonnie et Katerina. Il avisa du coin de l'œil le reste du clan les suivre, d'un peu plus loin. Il pouvait sentir la tension et la rage silencieuse dans l'hybride. On lui avait pris sa fille. Enzo leur prendrait la vie. Silas mourrait, Caroline avait offert à Kai sa magie, et à Tessa une éternité avec lui dans un monde prison. Les jumeaux étaient des vampires de paroles. Enzo allait déchainer l'enfer sur l'Abattoir. Personne ne touche à Caroline. Personne.

Caroline attendait lorsqu'elle sentit Silas revenir. Elle le vit entrer, accompagné de plusieurs vampires. Il leur ordonna de s'en prendre à Hope, mais Caroline étendit son pouvoir et les attira à elle une nouvelle fois. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et lorsque le premier fut assez proche, elle entoura à la vitesse de l'éclair ses chaines autour de la nuque de sa victime et l'immobilisa. Elle planta sans attendre ses crocs dans l'épaule offerte tout en fixant l'autre vampire et Silas, qui semblait amusé. Elle prit encore une gorgée avant de faire un geste de torsion avec ses bras et de ce fait, serrant les chaînes, elle décapita sa victime.

\- Et c'est supposé m'impressionner ? demanda l'immortel

\- Oh non, répondit Caroline en faisant rouler sa nuque. J'vais juste besoin de force pour la suite. Tu sais, pour un type qui a plus de deux-milles ans, tu es un idiot.

\- Ah bon ? et je puis savoir pourquoi ?

\- Tu croyais vraiment que ce serait si facile de nous attraper ? De nous garder ici, en plein centre-ville ? Tu croyais vraiment que ce serait aussi simple ? demanda la blonde. Je t'ai étudié pendant vingt-ans. Deux décennies que je rêve de t'arracher la tête.

\- Et comment tu comptes te sauver ? Tes amis ne te trouveront pas, il faudrait qu'ils passent les barrières magiques et tous les gardes.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Klaus reculerait devant quelque chose pour sauver sa fille ? Allons, tu es plus malin que ça. Et tu crois vraiment qu'il est le plus dangereux dans cette histoire ? demanda la blonde pleine de rage, en s'approchant près de lui.

\- Et que vas-tu faire ? Tu es faible, Augustine. Je suis plus vieux, plus fort. Tue-la, ordonna-t-il au vampire

Caroline évita l'esclave et se protégea le visage quand la porte vola hors de ses gonds. Elle se releva mais déjà Silas était plaqué contre le mur, Kai, les yeux haineux et la main tendue entrait, suivi de près par Enzo. Il flasha vers elle et la libéra de ses premières chaines. Celles liant ses mains entre elles étaient magiques. Il tua le vampire encore en vie et tendit le corps vers la blonde. Elle y planta les crocs et d'un regard l'invita à faire la même chose.

Pendant ce temps, Bonnie et Kol étaient entrés et venaient de muter Silas. Bonnie brisa les chaines d'un revers de la main et ordonna à Klaus et Hope de sortir pendant que les deux Augustine se nourrissaient. Kai posa ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage du sorcier et il sentit la magie résonner en lui. Il éveilla sa capacité et il l'aspira. L'immortel hurlait d'horreur et Kai savoura chaque seconde. Il sentit l'emprise de Caroline sur la terreur de l'homme devant lui, rajoutant à son plaisir de la fierté d'avoir été engendré par une vampire aussi puissante. Il aspira chaque particule magique hors du corps, et de ce fait, il brisa le sort d'immortalité. Il vieillissait devant eux, à vitesse grand V, ses deux-milles ans le rattrapant. Il n'eut bientôt plus la force de crier. Kai avait bientôt fini. Il saisit l'âme même de l'homme et l'envoya directement sans rien prononcer vers le monde prison de Qetsiyah.

\- Salue Tessa pour moi, murmura-t-il juste avant de le sentir mourir.

Il regarda le sorcier ouvrir encore plus grand ses yeux à la réalisation et à l'horreur de la situation. On lui avait promis sa magie, il l'avait personne ne touchait à sa famille sans en payer les conséquences. Personne ne s'en prendrait à son Créateur, sauf si on a des envies suicidaires. Il lâcha le corps du vieillard qui se brisa sur le sol en des milliers de grains de poussières. Il eut un sourire satisfait sur le visage en fermant les yeux, savourant les nouvelles sensations. La magie était plus étrange que les autres, plus sombre, mais en même temps elle semblait s'accorder et se modifier pour se fondre avec celle qu'il avait déjà. Avec sa nouvelle condition, la magie qu'il volait restait, en plus de la magie qu'il pouvait produire. Il était dorénavant le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Caroline et Enzo. La blonde lui adressa un sourire à cent-milles watts.

\- Chose promise, chose due, dit-elle simplement. Allons manger du vampire qu'en pensez-vous ?

Enzo acquiesça. Les deux Augustine flashèrent hors de la prison juste après. Caroline avait beaucoup de haine à déverser. Elle traqua l'odeur de Mikael, son tortureur préféré. Elle entra dans une pièce et le spectacle devant elle était inattendu. Il y avait au centre de la piece, dans un cercle de poudre blanche, une sorcière qui avait les yeux révulsés, les paumes vers le ciel. Il devait s'agir de Davina probablement. A côté d'elle il y avait Esther, aux prises avec Hope. Caroline avisa en une seconde un grand vampire brun et une rousse se diriger vers les deux femmes. Elle flasha, remarquant enfin Klaus et Mikael se battant. Elle sentit Kai et Enzo derrière elle. Elle arracha Esther à Hope, Kai se chargea de Davina et Hope et Enzo réceptionnèrent les deux autres vampires. Caroline devina qu'il devait s'agir de Finn et Sage. Véritable réunion de famille, pensa-t-elle en plaquant la sorcière au sol. La blonde n'avait pas le temps de rire. Elle allait l'assommer quand elle fut taclée par Mikael. Elle envoya le vampire voler, il fut réceptionné par Enzo. Il le renvoya vers la blonde, qui fit un pas d côté pour éviter l'impact mais qui le poussa pour qu'il fonce droit sur le mur, le heurtant violemment. Elle se retourna et regarda Esther maitriser les autres avec sa magie. Elle sentit poindre l'ombre d'un mal de crâne, ce qui signifiait qu'Enzo devait simuler.

Et en effet, il bondit et plaqua la femme au sol, frappant violement le crâne contre le sol et elle perdit connaissance. Caroline bondit et empêcha Mikael d'attaquer le brun, tandis que Klaus et Hope se chargeait de Finn et Sage. Kai essaya de nouveau de faire sortir Davina de sa transe tandis que Caroline et Enzo s'amusèrent avec le vampire. Ils tournaient autour de leur proie, visage de vampire au dehors, du sang coulant de leurs mentons. Les jumeaux Augustine étaient déchainés, les monstres des monstres, les éventreurs de vampires.

Caroline évita le premier coup, Enzo le toucha au genou. Mais au lieu de les réattaquer, il se propulsa droit vers Klaus et Hope. Finn et Sage bloquèrent leurs opposants et Mikael attaque la jeune fille en premier. Si Caroline était en colère avant, là elle respirait la rage meurtrière. Vingt ans de torture à évacuer, ça fait mal. Elle flasha comme Enzo. Elle saisit Finn par la gorge, ce qui le fit lâcher Klaus, qui, avec Enzo, attaqua Mikael, avant qu'Enzo ne s'attaque à Sage, qui voulait s'en prendre à Caroline.

La blonde saisit l'originel par les cheveux et le traina vers un mur. Elle lui fracassa la tête une fois, deux fois, contre le mur en grondant. Personne ne ferait du mal à ses victimes. Elle seule, et Enzo, pouvaient leur faire du mal. Et personne ne ferait du mal à Hope. Elle recommença l'opération encore et encore, grondant toujours plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les os se briser. Il avait essayé de se défendre, bien sûr, mais personne ne peut stopper un jumeau Augustine dans une crise de violence comme celle-là. Elle releva le corps sans vie (pour l'instant) et y planta les crocs. Elle se ferait exploser de sang si elle le pouvait. Elle ne le vida pas mais le sang fit accroitre sa force. Elle regarda Enzo faire de même avec Sage. Klaus avait finalement maitrisé Mikael, Esther était toujours au sol et Davina semblait redescendre sur Terre.

Hope attrapa le pied de sa grand-mère et la traina sur le sol pour rejoindre les deux Augustine. Caroline prit sa victime par le bras et le traina vers la cour intérieure, où le combat semblait prendre fin. Kai souleva Davina et la prit dans ses bras. Klaus fit avancer son beau-père et Enzo fermait la marche en trainant Sage derrière lui par les cheveux.

Ils descendirent et se stoppèrent au moment où Kol terminait son dernier sur-vampire. Il avisa le petit groupe et leva un sourcil. Les victimes furent déposés au sol sans aucun soin. Leur petit groupe se rassembla près des corps.

\- Silas est mort ? demanda Damon

\- A ton avis ? répondit Bonnie

\- Très cher frère, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de confronter ta progéniture, annonça Rebekah, qui trainait Marcel le pied vers leur petite réunion. Elle lacha le membre. Il avait la nuque dans un angle non naturel.

Klaus fut touché par l'attention de sa petite sœur et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Vous êtes pathétiques si vous pensez que tout cela est terminé, siffla Mikael. Je n'aurai aucun répit tant que vous ne serez pas tous morts, à commencer par ton abomination qui te sert de fille !

Il bondit droit vers Hope, surprenant tout le monde. Caroline ne réfléchit même pas, elle plongea devant la tribride. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle sentit une vive douleur et le noir total.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Il ne dura qu'une seconde mais il parut comme une éternité pour Enzo. Sous ses yeux, il regarda sans pouvoir bouger la main de Mikael entrer droit dans la poitrine de sa compagne et en ressortir, tenant dans sa main fermée un cœur sanguinolent. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Le temps qu'il se remette de sa surprise, le corps de Caroline s'écroula. Il la rattrape juste à temps. Sa peau commençait déjà à griser, ses veines à noircir. Il ne put plus respirer, sa vue se brouilla sous les larmes, la douleur semblait s'insinuer partout. Il fut sourd au rire profondément malsain du chasseur, qui fut une seconde plus tard plaqué au mur par Kai, les yeux révulsés, les crocs dehors. Il fut accompagné de Kol. Il se mit à crier sous la torture de la douleur que pouvaient infliger les deux sorciers. Bonne s'était approchée d'Hope et l'avait faite reculer. Enzo gronda tout en serrant le corps sans vie contre lui, à genoux sur le sol. Sa douleur semblait se propager tout autour de lui, comme une aura. Ses grondements se transformèrent en gémissement alors qu'il la berçait, la tête nichée dans ses cheveux. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir été arrachée elle aussi. Pas au profit de la fille de l'hybride. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu son autre, sa compagne, sa seule raison de rester sain pour une tribride qu'ils connaissaient à peine.

Mais elle était là, dans ses bras, inerte et froide, sans vie. Il était incapable de penser clairement, incapable de sentir, de voir ou d'entendre autre chose que sa propre douleur. Caroline lui avait été prise. Il continua de bercer le corps tout en essayant de respirer, sans y parvenir. Il ne pouvait se sortir de la peine dans laquelle il se sentait. Son corps et son esprit, tous les deux entiers étaient broyés dans cette sensation. On lui avait pris Maggie, et aujourd'hui Caroline.

Bonnie avisa l'esprit de sa meilleure amie s'approcher d'elle. Elle souriait avec bienveillance. Elle se posta à côté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

\- Veillez sur lui, tant que je serai partie, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je te le promets, répondit Bonnie en murmurant

Et Caroline lui effleura l'épaule et passa de l'autre côté.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! Ne me tuez pas PLEASE ! Je pense que j'ai laissé assez d'indices tout au long de l'histoire pour que vous puissiez deviner la suite :) Anyways, merci d'avoir lu ! Le prochain chapitre sera normalement full en émotions (en théorie hein) et on arrive doucement à la fin**_

 _ **N'hesitez pas à me donner vos avis/commentaires/critiques/questions, je les lis et j'y répond avec plaisir ! :D**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Kid'**_


	20. Chapitre 19 : le Code

_**Bonsoir ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! (ENFIN) Il n'en reste plus qu'un après celui-là, la fin de cette aventure ! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction, et je remercie ceux qui m'ont suivie depuis le début jusqu'à la fin, c'était un plaisir de lire vos commentaires, vraiment. Vous m'avez inspirée, vous pouvez en être fier !**_

 _ **Dans tous les cas, merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction, qui l'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris, et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! Je pense que ce chapitre répond à toutes les questions, que tout est en place à présent. Non, vraiment, un grand merci à vous !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)**_

* * *

Ils avaient ramené le corps au manoir. Enzo ne l'avait pas lâché, pas quitté. On avait mis à leur disposition une chambre. Enzo avait simplement allongé Caroline là, comme si elle ne faisait que dormir. Il était resté là, jamais sorti, jamais loin d'elle. Il ne pouvait accepter qu'elle soit partie, qu'elle soit loin, morte, à jamais ailleurs.

Il avait tellement mal, quand il la regardait. Tout lui manquait. Sa présence, son rire, son sourire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris à quel point elle avait été présente dans sa vie, à quel point elle avait pris de l'importance au fur et à mesure des années. Et aujourd'hui elle n'était plus là. Il n'avait laissé personne entrer à part Kai. Mais même morte, elle semblait toujours briller. Il se couchait à côté d'elle et il attendait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il attendait. Il regardait le plafond et chaque seconde de silence était comme une aiguille supplémentaire. Il étouffait sous la peine, il était enfermé dans sa souffrance, perdu dans son chagrin, et rien ne semblait pouvoir le sortir de là. Chaque jour qui passait l'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa folie. Il tendait souvent son esprit vers elle, pour ne rencontrer que du vide. C'était si douloureux, les faux-espoirs, sa mort si soudaine. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Il en voulait au monde entier pour elle, sa vengeance n'avait plus aucun sens si elle n'était pas là, avec lui, pour jubiler de la souffrance qu'ils pouvaient provoquer. On lui avait pris sa raison d'être, sa raison de continuer, et peu à peu, il se laissait mourir à son tour.

Caroline l'observait de l'autre côté. Elle pouvait sentir sa douleur et ça lui faisait si mal de le voir comme ça, l'ombre de lui-même. Elle pouvait sentir son propre cœur pomper de l'acide et l'envoyer dans ses veines, juste en le voyant si désespéré. Et pourtant, il devait savoir. Il devait savoir qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais, qu'elle resterait avec lui, même dans cette dimension, même si il ne pouvait plus la voir, elle serait toujours là.

D'une main fantomatique elle caressa ses cheveux alors qu'il pleurait une fois encore au-dessus de son corps, sa tête posée sur son estomac. C'était si douloureux de le voir comme ça, tout ça de sa faute. Elle se sentait en même temps coupable. Jamais elle n'avait voulu le faire souffrir, elle avait simplement agi sous l'instinct, l'instinct de Caroline Forbes, la jeune vampire de Mystic Falls. Mais aujourd'hui, à regarder Enzo si mal après une semaine, elle se mit à haïr cette Caroline. Personne n'avait besoin d'elle. Ils avaient besoin de l'autre Caroline, Caroline Augustine. Enzo avait besoin d'elle au-delà des mots, comme elle avait besoin de lui. Il ne l'éteindrait pas, elle le savait parce qu'il le lui avait promis. Il allait tester le deuil à sa manière à elle, la tête la première, mais il n'était tellement pas prêt pour ça.

Enzo n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait juste qu'on lui rende sa compagne, sa sœur, son autre. Il avait perdu une partie de lui-même avec elle, et tout semblait si gris sans elle, plus aucune lumière, aucune raison valable pour sourire, pour ressentir autre chose que ça. Mais pour elle, il affronterait ça la tête haute, mais pas tout de suite. Il gardait de l'espoir. Un fin espoir que Kai et les autres trouvent un moyen de la ramener. Il devait s'y accrocher, parce qu'une vie sans elle avec lui était inenvisageable. Pourquoi devait-elle mourir ? Pourquoi elle ? N'avaient-ils pas assez souffert ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se donne pour Hope ? Pour la fille de l'hybride ? Pourquoi avait-elle dû sacrifier leur bonheur, s'ils en avaient un, pour celui des Mikaelson ?

Bonnie lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas morte. Elle lui avait dit de continuer de lui donner du sang et qu'elle reviendrait, mais ça faisait une semaine et il perdait doucement espoir, comme elle l'avait expérimenté il y a vingt ans. C'était le pire de tous. Dès qu'il s'endormait il espérait se réveiller dans ses bras, elle chantonnerait et tout serait normal, mais à chaque fois elle ne chantonnait pas.

Si Enzo ne le supportait pas bien, il n'était pas le seul. Kai pouvait la voir dans la chambre, à s'occuper d'eux même morte, mais c'était le pire. Elle s'était sacrifiée, donnée, elle la plus redoutable des sur-vampires, pour une tribride qui, pour la remercier, ne l'avait même pas pleurée. Elle avait donné sa vie pour l bonheur des Mikaelson et personne n'avait eu la décence de la pleurer ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Damon avait bu à sa santé et s'était réjoui, Stefan n'avait rien dit mais il était soulagé, pas la peine d'être empathique pour le lire, Elena n'avait aucun avis, Klaus semblait ne pas réaliser le prix qu'ils avaient payé pour qu'il récupère sa fille, et les deux autres Mikaelson avaient occulté ce passage. Hope avait été choqué, puis elle avait juste rejoint sa famille, oubliant que Caroline s'était donnée pour elle.

Mais Kai ne pouvait les faire souffrir comme il souffrait, alors il faisait passer sa frustration, avec sa nouvelle famille, sur Mikael, Finn, Sage, Esther et Marcel, qu'ils avaient capturés. Kai les laissait à peine vivant et Davina passait derrière, juste pour les réparer assez pour qu'on puisse recommencer le plus vite possible. Si Kai avait perdu son créateur, il avait gagné quelque chose d'autre. Avec Davina, ils avaient beaucoup discuté et ils étaient si similaires. La sorcière avait tout de suite prit le parti des Augustine.

Une semaine aujourd'hui et Kai se sentait plus perdu que jamais. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle ouvre ses bras, qu'elle lui dise que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il était tellement plus qu'une abomination, qu'il avait tant de potentiel que même avec l'éternité il n'aurait pas fini de l'exploiter. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que son créateur revienne, que sa vie redevienne comme avant, comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les trois, ensemble contre le monde. Il voulait entendre son rire, voir son sourire. Il se sentait comme un enfant perdu. Elle avait été ce qu'il avait eu de plus proche d'une famille. Une famille qui l'aimait, qui l'avait accepté avec ses pouvoirs, qui lui avait donné une chance. Mais non, on lui avait pris, comme tout le reste, et sa rage était dévorante. Il les détruirait tous. Ses meurtriers, ses ennemis, ceux à cause de qui elle avait disparu. Personne n'en sortirait intacte. Mais avan, il attendait qu'Enzo ait fini. C'était le plus douloureux. Si lui-même se sentait si mal, il n'imaginait pas ce que c'était pour l'autre vampire.

Bonnie l'avait pleurée, mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas long. Caroline reviendrait, parce que quand la blonde avait décidé quelque chose, même la mort ne pouvait pas la stopper. Oh c'était quand même douloureux, l'apathie des autres, d'Elena surtout, alors qu'elles avaient été meilleures amies. Mais le pire restait l'attente. Sa meilleure amie était morte pour sauver quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine, comme l'histoire à tendance à se répéter, pensait-elle. C'était toujours ainsi, ils avaient un karma avec un sens de l'humour. Ou peut-être que les autres avaient payés le leur pour qu'il reste bon. Dans tous les cas, encore une fois, ils avaient gagnés, mis à terre les jumeaux. Mais Bonnie redoutait la rage d'Enzo lorsqu'il sortirait de là. Pour eux, la Terre s'était stoppée un court instant, pour lui, elle était restée sur pause, mais pour les autres elle avait simplement continué, comme si de rien n'était. C'était agaçant, et cet agacement était partagé avec Kol.

Le sorcier avait très mal pris la mort de la blonde. Elle avait incarné une nouvelle famille pour lui, mais évidemment le bonheur ce n'était pas pour eux. Et le pire avait été le manque de réaction de Klaus. Il l'avait confronté plusieurs fois, mais il avait juste dit qu'elle avait fait son choix et qu'il ne pouvait se sentir triste pour ça. Elle avait décidé de mourir, tant mieux pour elle. Kol avait fait explosé la moitié de la cuisine et exploser aussi la mâchoire de l'hybride. Il l'avait considérée morte depuis vingt ans et aujourd'hui elle l'était, et il était satisfait. Elle ne serait plus une menace, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. C'était ce qui obsédait Kol. Il pouvait la voir aussi, il avait l'ombre dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait assisté à la conversation.

Même Katerina avait pleuré la blonde. Elle qui avait été si fière de sa progéniture. Progéniture aujourd'hui perdue au profit de gens non méritants. La Petrova s'y connaissait en survie mais son instinct semblait avoir disparu avec la rage envers les autres. Non, la brune ne pouvait pas comprendre comment les gens avaient pu changer autant depuis sa mort. Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus si fermés ? Depuis quand avaient-is stoppés de s'en faire pour les autres, pour ceux qui les avaient aidés ? Elle ne comprenait plus, comment, en vingt ans, ces gens en étaient venu à ne plus se préoccuper de la blonde qui avait toujours été là pour leur sauver la vie ?

Elle se sentait de plus en plus forte. Assez en tout cas pour tenir sa promesse. Elle avait donné sa parole. Always and Forever, au-delà de ce que les Originaux n'aient jamais été pour les leurs. Oh que non, elle n'aurait plus aucune pitié, elle avait promis et elle tiendrait bon. Vingt ans dans l'organisation et ils n'avaient rien appris. Elle secoua la tête. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se glissa derrière Kai. Elle attendit qu'il dorme et elle le toucha. Elle se sentit partir. Elle avait déjà fait ce voyage tant de fois à cause des humains, mais à chaque fois elle pouvait sentir les mêmes sensations.

La première chose fut le noir. Il faisait plus noir encore que la nuit, que les yeux soient ouverts ou fermés, on ne savait dire la différence. Il faisait si noir qu'elle ne savait même pas dire si elle était couchée ou debout, dehors ou dedans.

Ensuite vient la lourdeur. Elle se sentit écraser par un poids immense, le sien, et elle était incapable de bouger, respirer, crier. Elle pouvait juste subir. Elle pouvait sentir chaque cellule de son corps. Elle sentit son cœur se régénérer, cellule par cellule, cadeau d'Augustine. Elle pouvait sentir chaque particule que composait son être, sa place, son poids. Elle prit conscience des autres dégâts, certains plus anciens que d'autres, sur ses os, ses organes, ses tissus, sa peau. Ils n'avaient épargné aucun endroit. C'était étouffant comme sensation, mais à chaque seconde qui passe elle s'habitude. Bientôt elle arrive à penser. Caroline Forbes était morte. Tuée, sacrifiée dans un dernier élan pour ses anciens amis. A la place revenait Caroline Augustine, redoutable vampire, plus attachée à sa famille qu'au reste. Sa vengeance s'accomplissait, elle pouvait renaitre.

En troisième revinrent ses perceptions. Elle pouvait sentir Enzo contre elle, sa chaleur. Elle pouvait sentir aussi l'air frais, l'odeur de renfermé, les murmures des autres, les bruits de la maison. Oh, elle allait pouvoir réfléchir encore un peu avant de pouvoir se réveiller. Pendant vingt ans elle avait enfermé son esprit derrière des barrières, mais aujourd'hui elle pouvait vivre de nouveau. Elle avait accompli ce qu'elle devait. Elle avait une famille à présent, des gens qui la pleurait. Qu'importe que les autres ne l'ait pas fait, le monde serait à jamais changé par son avènement. Avec sa famille, elle régnerait sur le monde. Elle le voulait à ses pieds, elle le voulait pour l'offrir aux siens, et elle le ferait, parce que même la mort ne la stopperait pas.

Enfin, elle sentit la soif. La brûlure habituelle et rassurante dans sa gorge. Elle était bien revenue, elle était guérie. Elle sentit la détresse de son voisin de lit. Elle tourna la tête et l'enfouit dans ses cheveux. Oh que ça lui avait manqué. Qu'il lui avait manqué, même pour une semaine, parce qu'il était l'autre partie d'elle. Après tant d'années ensemble, il n'y avait plus rien d'étonnant. Elle respira son odeur à pleins poumons et ne put empêcher un sourire de barrer son visage. Elle le serra contre lui et effaça peu à peu sa douleur, pour la remplacer par du calme. Oh ciel, que sa souffrance à lui lui faisait du mal à elle. Quelle terrible compagne elle faisait de le faire souffrir autant.

Le soleil ne tarderait pas, et avec lui les autres Augustine viendraient pour leurs visites du matin. Quelle surprise elle lui ferait, comme il en avait rêvé. Elle chantonna si bas qu'un humain ne l'aurait pas entendu. Elle le sentit se blottir un peu plus contre elle, la serrer plus fort et la garder contre lui, comme on garde un trésor. Elle sourit, parce qu'elle aurait fait la même chose. Elle se sentait comme un doudou. Elle continua de chantonner quand elle sentit un élan de douleur fulgurant. Elle l'effaça et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, lui signifiant qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il se figea simplement, comme gelé.

\- Vingt ans ensemble, à Augustine, et tu n'as toujours rien appris, commenta-t-elle d'une voix rauque

Il ne dit rien, juste la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle pouvait lire son hésitation. Devait-il y croire ? Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de l'accueillir dans ses bras grands ouverts. Il s'y projeta comme un enfant et elle le garda contre lui, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était bien là, en vie. Que même la mort ne viendrait pas à bout des jumeaux Augustine.

Elle sentit son soulagement, sa joie, sa tristesse toujours, son incrédulité. Elle partagea avec lui son esprit et ses émotions. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un seul être pensant. Il put sentir ses regrets, sa peur, sa tristesse, sa colère et son amour et elle sentit sa peur, son soulagement, son amour et enfin sa rage envers les autres et un peu contre elle aussi. Elle l'accepta avec plaisir, il avait tant de raison de lui en vouloir. Elle le garda contre elle, comme si elle voulait s'ancrer dans l-cette réalité à travers lui. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui avait dit et elle sentit le moment où il comprit enfin ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle ne peut retenir un sourire. Il se détacha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Fais-moi encore une seule fois un truc comme ça et c'est moi qui te tuerai quand tu reviendras, dit-il

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Je suppose que c'était un instinct, un résidu de ce que je pouvais ressentir mais je sens qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est plus là. C'est définitivement derrière moi, répondit-elle doucement

\- J'espère bien, parce que je ne tiens pas à rester ici plus que nécessaire

Elle lui sourit en serrant ses mains lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Kai. Il se figea lorsqu'il avisa sa créatrice bien en vie en face de lui. Il fut si abrupt dans son arrêt que les autres ne firent pas attention et lui rentrèrent dedans. Il y eut un silence de mort, soudain. Bonnie fut la première à s'en remettre et à sourire. Elle se jeta vers la blonde, les bras grands ouverts. Ca tourna vite en calin général auquel même Katerina participa. Il y eut quelques petits cris d'excitation même. Caroline manœuvra pour finalement prendre Kai contre elle, calmant le tourbillon de rage et de peine qui faisait rage en lui. Tout son instinct maternel, toute cette loyauté qu'elle avait un jour ressenti pour les autres aujourd'hui s'était déplacée vers les gens dans cette chambre, sa nouvelle famille. Qu'importe les liens du sang, ils étaient tous sa famille. Ils ne seraient jamais plus les jumeaux Augustine contre le monde mais plutôt la famille Augustine. Tous ensemble pour abattre les derniers piliers de l'empire de Silas, tous ensemble pour régner sur le monde, faire plier les plus grands. Plus de guerres inutiles, plus de combats, plus d'innocents massacrés. Aujourd'hui, le monde surnaturel avait besoin de règles, de lois à respecter, d'une autorité supérieure à craindre.

Tous ensembles ils se rendirent à la cuisine, chacun se servant de ce qu'il voulait, après tout on les retenait ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à se débarrasser du corps. Ils parlaient joyeusement du futur lorsque Kai présenta Davina au reste de la famille. Caroline l'accueillit les bras ouverts, aucune trace d'hostilité comme l'avait craint au départ le vampircier. La blonde ne força même pas son passage dans les émotions de la sorcière. Elle avait ouvert ses portes pour qu'elle puisse la lire, définir si elle allait rester. La vampire sourit. La jeune devant elle était aussi abîmé que le reste d'entre eux, et si son souhait était de rester avec eux, alors qui était-elle pour l'empêcher ? Ils étaient tranquillement en train de manger quand le clan Mikaelson débarqua.

Un nouveau silence envahit la pièce, mais cette ois ci on pouvait sentir l'incrédulité et la peur. La blonde laissa tomber son regard sur ses hôtes. Elle ne sentait plu rien excepté de la pitié. Pauvres idiots, n'avaient-ils jamais appris à ne pas chercher les plus puissants qu'eux ? Elle leur sourit, mais ça n'avait rien de chaleureux. Elle regarda Hope s'approcher d'elle, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Oh, le regret la rongeait, il roulait tout autour d'elle en vagues. Mais peu lui importait aujourd'hui. La tribride ne représentait plus rien à ses yeux.

\- Caroline ! Oh mon dieu, merci, je suis tellement désolée ! la tribride semblait commencer une crise d'hystérie

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Hope, je m'en contre-fiche de tes excuses. Je suis blonde mais pas idiote. Que les choses soient claires entre nous. C'est la dernière fois que je sauve ta peau. La prochaine fois, que tu sois en train de mourir devant moi ne changera rien, je ne bougerai pas le petit doigt, la coupa Caroline

\- Mais, je pensais que nous étions amies, demanda Hope interloquée

\- Vraiment ? Parce que j'ai peut-être des lacunes en relations mais il me semble que quand ton amie meurt, il est coutume de la pleurer, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais, après tout, tu n'y peux pas grand-chose. Une mère qui ouvre plus souvent ses cuisses que sa bouche et d'un père aussi dysfonctionnel que le tien, je ne m'attendais pas à un miracle venant de toi, rétorqua la blonde d'une voix enjôleuse.

Il y eut un silence, Klaus gronda, Hope recula, bouche ouverte, visiblement blessée. Caroline, elle, souriait. Du venin sous un sourire. Sous ses yeux, il n'y avait plus rien de la vampire qu'il avait connu. Cette Caroline-ci était une tout autre affaire. Et même si Klaus la trouva redoutable, juste comme ça, il ne put se résoudre à l'accepter. Elle était peut-être glorieuse, digne d'une reine, mais elle était clairement hostile à leur égard.

\- Pas la peine d'y penser, hybride. D'ici une heure nous ne serons plus là, pour l'instant, commença Enzo

\- Il est l'heure de faire disparaitre toute trace d'Augustine et ses partisans, continua Kai

\- Mais avant ça, laisse –moi le plaisir de regarder Père, Mère, Finn, Sage et Marcel frire au soleil, veux-tu ? demanda Kol en regardant son grand-frère droit dans les yeux.

Elijah hocha la tête et tous se rendirent aux cachots. Caroline semblait se réjouir de la surprise puis la terreur qu'elle pouvait mire sur leurs visages. Il était bon d'être craint. Katerina les hypnotisa pour qu'ils suivent sans discuter. Elle les disposa en une ligne face à la fenêtre. Enzo prit la parole, d'une voix froide et catégorique, qui ne laissait place à aucun commentaire. Elijah lui-même frissonna devant la prestance de l'Augustine.

\- Bien, Mikael, Esther, Finn, Sage et Marcellus, vont êtes accusés aujourd'hui, devant notre conseil, d'avoir conspiré contre votre propre fils, d'avoir appuyé la formation des sur-vampires par le biais de l'organisation Augustine, d'avoir acheté ces dits sur-vampires et d'avoir déclenché une guerre tout en vous alliant avec l'immortel nommé Silas dans le but de tuer vos derniers enfants. Plus gravement encore, vous êtes accusés d'avoir attenté à la vie d'un des membres même de ce conseil, Caroline Augustine. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense, quelle qu'elle soit ?

Personne ne sembla vouloir répondre. Esther gardait la tête haute, Mikael semblait écumer de rage, Marcel était quant à lui, en train de défier Klaus du regard. Seuls Finn et Sage semblaient être hors de cette pièce déjà, probablement déjà morts dans leurs esprits. Enzo attendit encore une petite minute avant de reprendre.

\- Alors, de par le Code de Conduite du monde surnaturel, rédigé par Elijah Mikaelson et moi-même et en collaboration avec les autres tribus non-humaines, moi, Lorenzo Augustine, vous déclare coupable. Pour vos crimes êtes condamnés à brûler vifs et ensuite vous serez enfermés dans un monde-prison pour le reste de l'éternité. Avez-vous un dernier mot à dire avant votre mise à mort ?

Il n'y eut qu'un reniflement dédaigneux de la part de Mikael. Les autres se turent obstinément, le regard fier, le dos droit. Enzo hocha la tête, Kol et Bonnie ouvrirent la baie vitrée alors que Kai retirait leurs bagues de jour. Au début, il ne se passa rien. Après quelques secondes, l'odeur de brûler prit le dessus, vite remplacée par les premiers cris. Le soleil ravageait la peau, elle se couvrait de cloques, puis carbonisaient pour finalement laisser la place aux os. Eux-mêmes semblèrent s'effriter et finalement, au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, ils furent réduits en un tas de cendres. Seule Esther demeurait intacte. Elle ne baissa pas le regard, ni dit ni ne fit rien. Kai claque alors des doigts et elle s'embrasa. Elle perdit la vie presque instantanément, tant la puissance du feu était forte. Kol et Bonnie recueillirent les âmes et Kai les enferma dans leur prison, condamnés à jamais à vivre le même jour, leur plus beau jour, encore et encore, pour le transformer petit à petit en un cauchemar. Il avait tiré l'idée d'Enzo, qui lui-même l'avait tirée de Silas.

Les Augustine se retournèrent ensuite vers le clan Mikaelson. L'ambiance était sombre, mais Caroline ne pouvait contenir son sourire, ce sourire qui pouvait égayer une pièce. Mais en l'occurrence, c'était plutôt effrayant à regarder, comme si leurs cinq prisonniers de venaient pas d'être mis à mort devant eux, à cause d'eux. Elle regarda chaque personne en face d'elle dans le blanc des yeux, la menace était claire même si personne ne parlait. Respectez le Code, ou mourrez.

Les Augustine restèrent quelques minutes supplémentaires, à observer les tas de cendres ou observer les autres, puis ils sortirent tous d'un bloc. Klaus perçut la voiture démarrer puis s'éloigner. Ils ne reviendraient pas. Jamais. Il en avait la conviction. Ils avaient en quelques sortes promis. Augustine tomberait en premier, et qui sait combien d'implantations avait ouvert Silas ? Ca prendrait un bout de temps, de quoi mettre toute cette aventure derrière lui et imposer sur règne sur le Nouvelle-Orléans. Oh oui, le futur s'annonçait sans nuages.

La maison fut vidée en quelques heures et ils se mirent en route. Tous ensembles. Ils établiraient leur quartier général à Portland, dans la maison même du couvent Gemini. De là, Enzo et Caroline partiraient à la recherche d'Augustine pendant que les autres diffuseraient le Code à travers le monde surnaturel et récolteraient les signatures des dirigeants des différentes espèces au bas de la page d'accord. Ce code maintiendrait la paix. Une réunion de règles simples, de principes fondamentaux pour garantir le bon fonctionnement de leur monde. Les règles étaient simples et toute transgression était passible de représailles. Ils y avaient quelques principes desquels découlaient tout le code « civique ».

Tout vampire ne peut transformer qu'au maximum par an trois nouveaux né. Il a l'obligation de fournir à sa progéniture protection et logement ainsi qu'un apprentissage détaillé des coutumes et du mode de vie des vampires. Aucun abandon n'est autorisé. Si le créateur est dans l'incapacité de respecter ce devoir, il peut choisir quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place.

Tout complot en vue de déposséder une autre créature surnaturelle de ce qu'elle possède, ou toute autre tentative de violence injustifiée sur une personne ou sur un groupe, de la même race ou non, est passible de peine de mort.

Tout massacre, tuerie, orgie et autres festivités de ce genre ont un nombre de victimes limité à cinquante pour chaque race, humain compris. Si le nombre est dépassé, l'instigateur se verra déposséder d'autant de ses membres que de l'excédent des victimes, toutes races comprises.

Toute capture injustifiée d'un membre quelconque d'une race surnaturelle est formellement interdite sous peine que l'instigateur soit lui-même apporter à la partie lésée pour un séjour de durée double où toute punition souhaitée par la victime est autorisé.

Ce n'était là qu'une ébauche des quatre premiers grands principes, mais Enzo en était fier. Et pendant qu'il chasserait Augustine, les autres feraient appliquer le code. Et d'ici quelques temps, quand le monde se sera soumis à ces volontés, alors, vraiment, ils auront pris leur vengeance.

Les jumeaux prirent le départ une semaine après leur arrivée à Portland. La chasse sera intensive et de longue durée. Il avait été établi que dès qu'une institution serait tombée, ils reviendraient à Portland pour passer une semaine avec leur nouvelle famille avant de repartie pour une nouvelle chasse. La blonde était prête pour sa dernière vengeance, son dernier coup, pour effacer de la surface de la Terre les dernières traces de cette organisation. Ensuite, elle pourrait enfin profiter de ce qu'elle avait gagné grâce à eux.

* * *

 ** _Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous avez aimé cette fin. N'hésitez pas à me donner vs avis/commentaires/questions, j'y réponds avec plaisir ! Si j'ai oublié l'une ou l'autre réponse à une question posée durant ces quelques chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, que je puisse y répondre par la suite :)_**

 ** _Anyways, merci à tous, et on se retrouve à l'épilogue !_**

Bisous bisous

Kid'


	21. Épilogue

_**Bonsoir ! Voici mon dernier chapitre :) Ce fut une aventure de longue haleine, mais je vous suis tellement reconnaissante de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. A présent, libre à vous de vous imaginer une suite, mais je préfère cette fin pour l'instant. Dans tous les cas, un millier d'immenses mercis à tous les lecteurs, à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction, à ceux qui l'ont ajoutée à leur favoris et à tout ceux qui ont posté des reviews !**_

 _ **Odessa : j'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi je n'ai pas tué Hope. Pour ne pas spoiler, je dirais juste qu'ils ne sont pas gentils mais qu'ils sont patients. Très patients. Rien n'est fait au hasard avec eux, tout est calculé et même si la tuer aurait causer de la souffrance, au final, elle s'atténuerait. Je préfères penser à quelque chose dont l ne pourra jamais se défaire (tu verras ci-dessous). En parlant de ça, je n'ai pas eu la fin de la review 1 où tu me demandes si il y des sentiments entre ... et elle (début review 2) et je suis curieuse de savoir de qui tu parles :) Anyways, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous !**_

 _ **SweetyK : ca me fait bizarre à moi aussi mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose que ce soit la fin (pour le moment, sait-on jamais qu'un jour je ne fasse un tome 2). En tout cas, merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

 _ **Fer A : même si je ne parle pas le portugais (je suppose) je te remercie pour tes compliments et ta review (merci google traduction :D) j'espère que ça te plaira !**_

 _ **Sinon, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

Cinq ans. Il leur avait fallu cinq longues années pour anéantir toutes traces de l'existence d'Augustine. Ils avaient pourchassés, traqués, massacrés et détruits chaque sur-vampire, chaque humain, chaque être vivant ayant jamais été relié à l'organisation d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et avec ça, ils avaient détruits tous les hôtes potentiels de Silas s'il parvenait à s'enfuir de sa prison. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux, et c'était très bien comme ça. Ils avaient terminé cette étape de leur vengeance.

Pendant ces cinq ans, le Code avait été adopté par une grande majorité de la communauté surnaturelle. Caroline avait appris le couronnement de Klaus, qui, avec sa famille, régnait sur la Nouvelle-Orléans. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'osait mettre en doute son autorité, ni même le fait qu'il se soit auto-proclamé Roi des non-humains. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tort.

Le Code, en plus d'être un traité de paix entre les espèces, était sa revanche ultime. Il faudrait encore du temps pour qu'il s'en rende compte, et que le monde s'en rende compte. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient rentrer à Portland. La famille Augustine serait réunie pour une semaine. Et ensuite, Caroline et Enzo parcourraient le monde, comme les autres, pour diffuser le Code et vérifier son application. Qui donc pouvait appliquer la justice, à part eux ? Personne, parce que le code le stipulait. C'était une manière de limiter la casse, limiter les envies de vengeances.

Leur réputation avait pris de l'ampleur en cinq ans. Avant, on les craignait déjà, aujourd'hui, la rumeur même de leur existence suffisait à inspirer la terreur. Et pire encore quand on disait qu'ils étaient présents en ville. Tout était encore plus calme, le Code était appliqué à la lettre près, et c'était très bien ainsi. Les autres aussi avaient acquis une réputation à la hauteur des jumeaux. On les avait nommés les Expiateurs. Lorsqu'on les apercevait, c'était qu'un crime avait été commis et que Justice allait être rendue, publiquement.

Doucement mais sûrement, grâce à toutes ses variables réunies, le plan de Caroline commençait à prendre place. Elle aurait pu les tuer dès le départ, mais où était l'amusement alors ? Oui, ils auraient été enfermés dans un monde prison, mais ils seraient morts. Elle les avait laissé en vie, et elle les regardait s'autodétruire peu à peu, elle les regardait se complaire dans leur paix artificielle qu'elle avait créée pour eux, et il lui tardait de la faire exploser. C'est toujours plus douloureux de tomber quand on est si haut.

Enzo était encore plus impatient qu'elle. Depuis le début, il ne voulait rien d'autre que leur souffrance à tous, et le plan était si lent, si technique et si parfait que c'était un régal de les voir se penser heureux, tranquilles, à l'abri, pour toujours. Ils pensaient avoir souffert. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que pouvait être la souffrance. Ils pensaient avoir gagné, mais ils n'ont jamais approché de la victoire, pas contre eux. Ils pensaient ce que les jumeaux leur permettaient de penser. Leur univers avait été façonné par eux. Les deux Augustine avaient tout mis en place. L'illusion était parfaite, totale et invisible. Ils pensaient être libres, mais ils étaient prisonniers, sauf qu'ils ne le savaient pas encore.

Mais là encore, le fait d'être prisonnier n'était pas assez, pas pour venger vingt années de torture. Non, ils étaient esclaves. Mais ils s'étaient rendu esclave de leur plein gré, ce qui était le pire de tout. Ils avaient signé si rapidement, sauté sur l'occasion de se débarrasser d'eux et ils n'avaient jamais eu autant tort de leur vie. Ils avaient même participé à la conception de leurs entraves, pensant faire la chose juste, mais s'offrant simplement à eux-mêmes leur propre enfer sur mesures.

Oh oui, c'était mesquin, tordu et diabolique. Et ils se disaient les grands méchants ? Le diable personnifié ? Ah, une vaste blague. Oh non, Satan aurait pris l'apparence d'une femme, insoupçonnable et si mesquin, la mort avec un sourire, la torture sous le rire. Les Mikaelson étaient loin d'être des gentils, pas avec mille ans d'existence, mais ils avaient créé leurs maitres.

Une fois à Portland, entourés de leur famille adoptive, la discussion s'enflamma. Kol n'était pas satisfait de la situation et souhaitait juste faire souffrir son propre sang. Peut-être en tuer un ou deux et faire fuir les autres, ou encore se transformer en Mikael et les traquer. Mais Enzo l'avait arrêté et Caroline expliqua simplement son plan.

\- Le Code était un traité de paix. Mais il était aussi la clé de leur souffrance. Ca commence à se ressentir déjà maintenant. Nous avons pris leur réputation. Le nom Mikaelson ou Klaus d'ailleurs, n'inspire plus la peur ou la terreur comme avant. Il évoque un roi hybride, simplement. Il n'est plus craint pour sa rage, ou pour ses pouvoirs. On ne craint plus de croiser les Originels ou de les offenser. On craint le Code, on craint les Expiateurs aujourd'hui. L'obéissance des sujets de ses sujets n'est pas due à la crainte de leur roi, mais plutôt par la crainte de briser une des règles du Code. Klaus pense qu'il règne sur le monde. Il se trompe. Le Code règne. Et par le Code, les Expiateurs sont et deviendront les véritables dirigeants de cette communauté. Le jour où il donnera un ordre qui va à l'encontre du Code, le choix sera simple. Il sera plus facile d'affronter la rage du Roi que celle des Expiateurs. Le Roi jugera que c'est une trahison, et on sait tous comment il gère ces transgressions. Et il voudra agir comme il l'a toujours fait. Et là, la compréhension tombera. Soit il le tue, il brise le Code, et il nous donne une excellente raison de le tuer, ou alors il suit le code, il fait appel à nous pour juger le ''crime''. Et que ferons-nous alors ? Le Code n'a pas été brisé par l'accusé et donc nous ne le puniront pas. Et c'est là qu'il comprendra qu'il n'est rien de plus que ce qu'on l'autorise à être. Et crois-moi, perdre sa liberté d'action est bien pire que toute la souffrance qu'on pourrait lui infliger.

Ils ne dirent rien, ils commençaient enfin à entrevoir ce que Caroline construisait, une étape à la fois. Il suffisait juste d'attendre. En attendant, il se bercerait d'illusions. Et plus l'attente sera longue, plus dure sera la chute.

Kai souriait de toutes ses dents en regardant son créateur. C'était malin, très malin. Trop même pour que quelqu'un puisse le découvrir. Elle jouait avec le monde entier, comme elle l'avait promis. Ils auraient le monde à leurs pieds comme un vaste terrain de jeu. Il regarda ensuite Bonnie et Kol qui semblaient en grande discussion ensemble. Son regard dériva ensuite vers Katerina qui rayonnait de fierté. Il avait déjà vu ce regard dans ses yeux, mais c'était encore plus présent aujourd'hui. Et la réalité le heurta à son tour. Ce plan n'avait pas de fin. Le Code serait là pour le reste de l'éternité, comme eux. C'était encore pire, ou meilleur, ça dépendait du point de vue. C'était bien pensé, bien lancé. Du Caroline à cent pourcent. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Ca n'allait plus durer longtemps.

Avec les années, Klaus avait pris de plus en plus d'aises dans son nouveau rôle. Il était le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans et le Roi de la communauté surnaturelle. Cette certitude se confirma avec la disparition des rumeurs sur les jumeaux. Les cinq premières années, il avait fait très attention. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment souffert pour venger vingt ans de prison, alors il s'attendait tous les jours à les voir débarquer, tous crocs dehors, prêts pour un nouveau combat. Mais ils n'étaient jamais venus. La rumeur avait commencé à s'éteindre six ans après leur départ de la ville. Il en déduisit qu'ils étaient ou morts ou loin, et il avait pris plus de confiance et plus de place dans rôle. Il suivait le Code autant qu'il le pouvait, parce qu'il n'avait pas très envie de revoir les autres membres du groupe.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait treize ans qu'il était au pouvoir. Treize années de pure délectation. Treize années où il avait gagné l'obéissance de son peuple, tout du moins le croyait-il. Treize ans de paix et aujourd'hui une grande meute de loups menaçait son trône. Il avait envoyé Hope pour négocier mais l'alpha avait été clair, il voulait la ville. Klaus était énervé. C'était sa ville, il était le Roi et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de faire comprendre à ce garou à qui il avait affaire. Alors, il avait convoqué ses meilleurs soldats. Ils étaient tous dans la salle de planification, la même salle qui lui avait servi quand il se battait contre Silas. Il avait réuni son bras droit, Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan, Damon, Hope et trois des meilleurs soldats vampires de la ville.

\- Marcus a été très clair. Il veut la ville, et il l'obtiendra par tous les moyens, commença Hope

\- Il brise le code, il nous suffit de contacter les Expiateurs, proposa Elijah calmement

\- C'est hors de question ! répliqua tout de suite l'hybride. Je ne veux plus aucun d'eux dans ma ville. Je suis le roi, c'est à moi de trouver une solution, Code ou pas Code.

\- Et tu proposes quoi ? demanda Rebekah

\- Vous allez aller à leur campement, ordonna l'hybride en regardant ses trois soldats, et vous allez tuer sa femme et ses fils. Prenez autant d'hommes nécessaires. Je veux que sa ligné s'éteigne avec lui. Je veux qu'il comprenne qu'on ne s'attaque pas à ma ville !

Les trois vampires acquiescèrent et partirent à la vitesse de la lumière. Elijah secoua la tête. C'était une mauvaise idée, il le sentait, mais il ne dit rien. Personne ne commenta les ordres du blond et tous reprirent leurs activités.

De leur côté, les trois soldats ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils étaient tiraillés entre obéir au roi ou obéir au Code. Ils attendirent la nuit, passant les quelques heures de patience à penser, à peser le pour et le contre. Quand le soleil toucha l'horizon, la décision était prise. Ils se séparèrent et passèrent à l'action.

Klaus n'entendit plus parler de l'alpha le jour suivant, ni le jour d'après, ni celui d'après. Ses hommes avaient dû faire un excellent travail, mais il n'était pas surpris par la couardise du loup. Après tout, même s'il n'avait pas signé le Code, attaquer son roi était une idée suicidaire. Alors il fut plus que surpris quand, lorsqu'il entra dans la « salle du trône », une immense salle où il recevait le peuple et écoutait leurs demandes et requêtes, il trouva des corps éparpillés partout, déchiquetés, démembrés. Il avisa deux ou trois loups sous leurs formes animales, mangeant les corps de leurs compatriotes. Il remarqua aussi l'alpha, Marcus, agenouillé, la bouche en sang, pleurant, un œil jaune et un brun. Coincé à la moitié de sa mutation. Son regard se posa sur le « trône », une grande chaise en acajou rembourrés avec du velours rouge, et il y vit Caroline, allongée, le dos contre un accoudoir, les pieds sur l'autres, la tête posée sur le dossier, un sourire cruel plaqué sur son visage. Elle avait une main levée et elle faisait tourner son doigt dans l'air, ce qui semblait causer une réaction sur la mutation du loup.

L'hybride sentit l'horreur l'envahir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il remarqua la présence d'Enzo juste à côté de la blonde, Kai au fond de la pièce et juste à côté Davina, Katherine était juste en face, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se retourna au bruit des portes qui se fermèrent et croisa le regard de Bonnie et Kol. Ils souriaient tous. Il sentit un long frisson de peur longer sa colonne. Il s'avança vers la blonde d'un pas fier, royal. Après tout, il était le roi du monde surnaturel, et donc leur roi aussi. Il renvoya son sourire en soutenant son regard.

\- Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là, commença Enzo

\- Au vu du spectacle, je dirais que vous êtes venus pour lui, répondit Klaus en désignant Marcus. Qui vous a mis au courant ?

\- Lui, répondit Kol en faisant entrer un des trois soldats.

Klaus se figea. Alors on l'avait trahi ? Encore une autre mise à mort, il la demanderait, celle-là. Autant profiter de leur présence pour faire le sale boulot.

\- Alors tu m'as trahi, moi, ton roi, au profit d'eux, pour un Code ? gronda le blond

\- Mieux vaut votre rage que la leur, répondit simplement le vampire. Vous êtes notre roi, peut-être, mais même les rois doivent se plier au Code. Il est là pour une bonne raison.

\- Je réclame son jugement et sa mise à mort, tonna Klaus. Non, en fait, je l'ordonne, je suis votre roi. Je n'obéis pas au Code, c'est le Code qui se plie à moi !

\- Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un hybride régnant sur une ville, frangin, commenta Kol

\- Rien ni personne n'est au-dessus du Code, continua Katherine

\- Et nous n'avons aucun ordre à recevoir de ta part, renchérit Bonnie

\- Pour quelle infraction devrions-nous condamner ce vampire ? demanda Enzo. Le respect du Code ? Ou alors parce qu'il a fait son devoir ?

\- Il n'a intenté en aucune sorte à ta vie ou à celle de tes proches, il n'a pas comploté contre toi, ni quoi que ce soit, par conséquent, il ne peut y avir de condamnation à son encontre, dit Kai

\- En revanche, Marcus ici présent, même sans avoir signé le Code, a transgressé la loi. Tout ce qui lui appartenait te revient, et il sera mis à mort. Quant à toi, termina Caroline, il est temps que tu acceptes ta place. Nous n'avons aucune preuve que tu aies commis un délit, aucun témoignage, rien du tout. Mais sache ceci : personne n'est au-dessus du code. Tu ne diriges pas le monde. Le Code le fait. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un des nombreux noms en dessous du contrat d'accord, un autre sujet des lois de cette communauté, lois mises en applications par les Expiateurs, c'est-à-dire nous. Je te l'avais promis, Niklaus, et je suis une femme de parole.

Klaus se figea d'horreur lorsqu'il comprit. Il pouvait entendre sa voix mais il entendait aussi le murmure dans son esprit. _« Je te l'avais dit. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses durant mes années à l'ombre, de quoi faire passer ton millénaire à fuir les violences de ton beau-père pour une ballade de santé. Je te l'avais promis, une éternité de misère et de souffrances, et je suis une femme de parole. »_

* * *

 ** _Voilà voilà, mon voyage s'arrête ici, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout. Comme à chaque fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires/avis/questions, j'y repondrai avec plaisir !_**

 ** _En espérant vous revoir sur ma prochaine fiction !_**

 ** _Bisous bisous_**

 ** _Kid'_**


End file.
